Recomeçando
by Lari-chan
Summary: CAPÍTULO 12 ON LINE Já passaram por várias situações horríveis e venceram. Agora, acham que tudo está bem, mas não contavam que mais uma pessoa viria para tentar separálos CAPÍTULO XII ON LINE .
1. Chapter 1

**Recomeçando**

**Disclaymer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem a não ser os que eu mesma criei, eles são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Prólogo:**

**Inuyasha Taisho: **Hanyou de 21 anos, cabelos prateados, longos e lisos, olhos dourados e lindas orelinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça.

**Kikyou Takeda: **Mulher de 20 anos, cabelos negros, longos e lisos, olhos castanhos claro e um corpo de belas curvas.

**Anita Takashi: **Mulher de 20 anos, cabelos castanhos, longos e cacheados, possui olhos azuis claros e de belo corpo.

**Miroku Hikari:** Homem de 21 anos, cabelos negros, curtos e lisos, olhos azuis marinhos e corpo forte.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Youkai de 22 anos, cabelos prateados, longos e lisos, olhos dourados e corpo bem forte.

**Sakura Kirashi:** Mulher de (na época que aparecer) 25 anos, cabelos ruivos, longos e lisos e olhos cor violeta e corpo de belas curvas.

**Sanae Sukino: **Mulher de (na época que aparecer) 28 anos, cabelos negros, curtos e lisos, com ligeira tonalidade azulada (azul-escuro). Olhos cor vinho e corpo de belas curvas.

**Haru Sukino:** Mulher de (na época que aparecer) 26 anos, cabelos loiros brilhantes, longos até a cintura e lisos, olhos verde-escuros e corpo de belas curvas.**  
**

**Kagome Higurashi: **Mulher de (na época que aparecer) 25 anos, cabelos negros, meio longos e ondulados, olhos de cor chocolate e corpo de belas curvas.

**Sango Himura: **Mulher de (na época que aparecer) 29 anos, cabelos castanhos, longos e lisos, olhos chocolate e um corpo de belas curvas.

1º- para sempre Kikyou

Finalmente o grande dia chega. Depois de tantos ensaios exigidos pela noiva para tentar aproximar Anita do hentai Miroku, com certeza era de se esperar que tudo saísse perfeito.

Era um sábado à noite, tudo estava perfeito para o casamento: a igreja estava arrumada com flores sintéticas azuis claras, quase todos os convidados tinham chegado, o noivo e os padrinhos no altar, prontos, mas noiva estava...

- Atrasada! - disse Inuyasha, quase arrancando o braço fora, ao olhar mais uma vez para o relógio e se irritando extremamente ao detectar o atraso da futura noiva.

-Inuyasha! Fique calmo!- disse Miroku, se irritando com a impaciência do amigo. -As noivas sempre se atrasam. É como uma tradição! Logo ela chega.

Mas, para contrariar a fala de Miroku e irritar mais ainda Inuyasha, passou-se vários minutos e essa não entrou na igreja.

Esperaram mais cinco minutos e nada. Inuyasha se preparava tristemente para dizer que desistia, mas nesse momento, a marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada. Todos os convidados ficaram de pé para receber as damas de honra e a noiva tão esperada.

As damas de honra entraram, Anita e depois Kagura (Aqui, ela não é má). Usavam vestidos azuis claros, tomara-que-caia. Os cabelos estavam presos em perfeitos coques, com delicadas flores azuis os prendendo. Em suas mãos, traziam pequenos buquês com tulipas azuis e margaridas.

Miroku estava quase babando. Anita estava completamente linda. Perfeita. Seus olhos estavam pregados nessa, e a acompanhou com o olhar até ela se posicionar ao seu lado. Sesshoumaru no entanto parecia nem perceber que Kagura estava indo a direção a ele. Ela se posicionou ao seu lado e ele nem a olhou.

Inuyasha no entanto, somente prestava atenção na entrada da igreja, esperando por sua amada.

Kikyou estava simplesmente perfeita. Linda, maravilhosa. O vestido de noiva era um branco puxado para o prata. Era frente única, com várias flores minúsculas prateadas na borda dele. Tinha uma saia rodada, que possuía várias flores como as de antes, só que um pouco maiores. Usava longas luvas nos braços, que ressaltavam ainda mais a sua palidez. A maquiagem era bem leve, puxada para o branco.Tinha o cabelo preso em um coque, enfeitado com uma linda tiara de brilhantes.

Inuyasha tinha um largo sorriso no rosto e seus olhos expressavam totalmente sua felicidade. Kikyou por sua vez sorria muito mas segurava as lágrimas nos olhos. Nesse dia, não poderia chorar, mesmo que fosse de felicidade. Casaria-se com o homem de sua vida, para serem felizes durante _muito tempo_.

Os flashes das máquinas fotográficas invadiram a igreja, embora os noivos e o padre houvessem pedido que esperassem o final da festa. Mas, também, não havia como impedir, já que Inuyasha era um dos herdeiros da maior e mais importante empresa do país, e a Tv, as revistas e jornais não lhe dariam folga.

Na ora das alianças, Shippou e uma prima, (filhos de Kagura com Kouga, que a abandonou com as crianças!!! NA: totalmente irreal e impossível até mesmo na era atual).

Ao final da cerimônia, eles trocaram o leve selinho tradicional dos casamentos.

Saíram da igreja primeiro, os noivos de braços dados, seguidos rapidamente pelos padrinhos acompanhados das damas de honra.

Inuyasha e Kikyou cumprimentaram vários convidados e logo entraram na limusine.

Pouco tempo depois, os convidados, damas de honra e os noivos haviam chegado no salão de festas, local da recepção. Cumprimentaram ali mais convidados.

Logo, uma doce valsa começou a ser tocada. Os noivos iriam dançar agora.

Os convidaram circularam o casal para vê-los dançar.Os padrinhos e as damas de honra estavam na beira do círculo, se preparando para dançarem, já que na próxima música, também dançariam.

Inuyasha e kikyou tinham os olhos interligados. No entanto, Inuyasha conhecia a noiva o suficiente para saber que esta armava algo. Sena fosse isso, para quê tantos ensaios? Ela se preocupara muito com a festa, certo, mas sabia que ela não era exagerada assim.

- O que você vai fazer com Miroku e Anita, Kikyou? - Inuyasha mantendo seu olhar fixo.

- Eu? Eu não _vou_ fazer nada. – responde, enfatizando o vou.

- o que quer dizer com _vou_... - Inuyasha sabia que havia algo por trás daquilo. –você já _fez _algo?

Kikyou manteve-se calada, desviando um pouco o olhar, para logo que o voltar ao marido dizer:

- claro que sim! Para quê acha que armei tantos ensaios? – sorriu.

-Eu sabia!

-ora, eles formam um belo casal!- disse ela, sorrindo mais ainda.

-acho que eles dois não combinam.

Nesse momento, a música foi trocada e a segunda se iniciou, aonde os padrinhos e damas de honra também dançavam.Todos dançavam muito bem, já que ao menos para isso, os ensaios excessivos foram úteis.

Miroku e Anita conversavam alegremente. Pareciam finalmente gente civilizada...

- eu falei que você está perfeita, Anita-chan? - Miroku perguntou sorrindo.

- Pelas minhas contas, umas vinte vezes nos últimos 3 minutos! Estou até começando a achar que está me paquerando - brincou a bela mulher.

- E se eu estiver mesmo fazendo isso? - perguntou o homem de volta.

-... – Anita corou mas não disse nada, apenas desviou o olhar.

Miroku começou a olha-la firmemente, esperando uma resposta, que não veio. A música chegou ao fim e logo outra, mais quente começou.

Miroku queria saber o que Anita achou, mas ao perceber que ela não iria mesmo responder, começou a falar, mas Kagura chega perto deles e diz:

-oi Anita. Você não se importa de me emprestar o Miroku um pouco para dançarmos coladinhos né?- disse, já pegando o braço dele e o puxando, sem dar chance de Anita responde.

-Eu vou ao banheiro.- Disse Anita, abaixando a cabeça para esconder as lágrimas.

A pista de dança aos poucos ia sendo tomada pelos convidados. Logo que Anita saiu do banheiro, viu Miroku dançando com Kagura e pareciam animados. Sorriu triste e se sentou em uma das mesas.

- Eles formam o casal perfeito.

- Quem? - Kikyou perguntou, chegando de repente perto de Anita, que deu um pulo na cadeira e derrubou essa.

- Kikyou! Você quer me matar do coração? Seu casamento iria por água abaixo.

- Me desculpe! Foi sem querer. - a noiva desculpou-se enquanto sentava– Mas, a quem se referia?

- bem... eram... o Miroku e a Kagura.

-Você acha? Credo, eu discordo completa e plenamente. - Kikyou disse fazendo careta como se tivesse provado de limão muito azedo ao ver Kagura e Miroku dançando.

Kikyou se despediu de Anita e foi em direção ao atual marido. Anita pode ver a mão de Miroku descer pelas costas da atual companheira, e sentiu seu sangue ferver. Pôs-se de pé e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, sentindo as lágrimas insistirem em sair.

Porém, quando estava bem perto desse, sentiu uma mão quente puxar seu braço e um cheiro de colônia delicioso invadir seus pulmões.

-me concederia essa dança?- disse Miroku, soltando seu braço e ignorando os olhos marejados dela. Ela sorriu discretamente e aceitou, sem nada lhe dizer. Na pista de dança, Anita estava ainda chateada com Miroku por ele ter passado a mão em Kagura. Anita então, num momento de raiva, disse, impacientemente:

- você é mesmo sem vergonha não é? Dança comigo, dança com a Kagura e ainda passa a mão nela, e depois ainda vem dançar comigo de novo!-Anita estava uma fera com o rapaz, embora as lágrimas em seus olhos parecessem terem secado.

-nani? Eu não passei a mão na Kagura!- Enfim percebera que ela estava irritada por ele quase passar a mão em Kagura – eu preferi deixa-la sozinha para vir dançar com você.

Anita olhou dentro dos olhos dele. Estava sendo sincero na hora. Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando essa opção.

-não minta!

-não estou mentindo, eu juro por kami!- disse ele, seriamente.

-mas você gosta dela!- disse Anita, demonstrando finalmente sua dor, e Miroku sorriu ao perceber o ciúme.- e acaba querendo ficar com todas as mulheres que vê na frente.- ela ficou mais nervosa ainda.

- Na verdade, - ele iniciou, com um tom leve, para faze-la se acalmar. – eu quero formar uma família. Ter filhos e ser fiel a uma esposa, que eu ame e que ela me ame também sabe.

- Você fiel? Masaka. –disse Anita, descrente.

- Sabe Anita-chan, - ele continuou, ignorando-a por completo – acho que achei a mulher com quem terei meus filhos.

Anita arregalou os olhos. Então, finalmente descobrira, ele tinha realmente alguém. Sentiu os olhos esquentarem e arderem, mas segurou completamente as lágrimas.

- Anita-chan, - continuou Miroku – quer casar comigo?

- ... - ela nada respondeu. Os olhos mais que arregalados. Nunca esperava que ele a pedisse em casamento.

-onegai! Me deixa mostrar que eu não sou esse hentai cafajeste que acha!

-Eu... eu... Não... consigo... responder.- disse ela, os orbes ainda arregalados, embora menos que antes.

- Então não responde. - Miroku disse, aproximando-se. Beijou-a calmo e lentamente, demonstrando sua paixão. (Um ano depois Miroku e Anita se casam).

Inuyasha e Kikyou tinham uma vida tranqüila. Dois meses depois do casamento, descobriram que Kikyou estava grávida, eram um casal perfeito, embora Inuyasha não parasse em casa, somente chegando de madrugada.

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro. Estava muito nervoso.

-fique calmo Inuyasha! Está quase fazendo um buraco no chão!- disse Miroku, sentado na cadeira, calmo. Inuyasha olhou-lhe incrédulo.

-você fala isso porque não é você que está no meu lugar!

Quando Miroku ia retrucar, o médico sai da sala de partos e diz:

-o bebê nasceu, mãe e filho estão bem.- Inuyasha sorri e seus olhos lacrimejaram.

-é um menino doutor?

O médico sorriu-lhe e disse:

-é sim. Pode vê-los. A mãe está com a criança.

Inuyasha entrou disparado dentro da sala de parto. Na cama, viu Kikyou segurando uma criança muito pequena. Essa tinha os olhos fechados e chorava muito. Quando Inuyasha chegou perto sorrindo abobalhado, a criança parou de chorar e abriu os olhos, revelando-os dourados. O médico disse:

-não quer segura-lo Senhor Taisho?

Inuyasha pegou a criança entre os braços. Era tão pequena e tinha medo de quebrá-la em mil pedaços pequenos. Kikyou sorriu lhe e Inuyasha devolveu-lhe a criança. A enfermeira chegou e pegou a criança, levando-a até a incubadora (não sei se esse é o nome).

Quase dois anos depois...

Dessa vez, Inuyasha não deixara algo de tão importante passar despercebido. Estava ao lado de uma enfermeira, e observava tudo. Kikyou deu um grito e logo depois veio o choro de criança. Novamente se pôs a chorar. A criança (menina) tinha orbes castanhos-claro, como os da mãe. Quando saiu da sala de parto, o pequeno menino de quase dois anos puxou-lhe pela calça. Os orbes dourados encaravam-lhe confusos e os curtos cabelos negros estavam brilhando perante a luz do corredor de hospital. Disse:

-papai, a mamãe ta bem? Ela tava gritando!

Sorriu para a criança e disse:

-ela está sim Júnior. Sua irmãzinha nasceu, não é ótimo?

A criança sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Pegou-a no colo e disse:

-o nome dela é Kirari. Agora seremos uma família muito feliz, para sempre.

E assim foram, em parte. Mas três anos depois...

Kikyou e Anita estavam viajando. Elas haviam ganhado um sorteio no trabalho delas e cada uma ganhou uma passagem de ônibus para o litoral. Kikyou e Anita estavam conversando animadamente e não perceberam que o ônibus estava numa descida e que o freio começou a falhar.

Do outro lado da pista, um caminhão vinha rápido. O motorista não conseguia ver atrás do caminhão, e já que o freio começou a falhar, por alguns segundos ele tirou os olhos da estrada para ver o freio e foi quando ele voltou os olhos para a estrada que percebeu que de trás do caminhão, correndo desembestado veio um carro. O motorista sem querer bateu o cotovelo no volante e esse ato levou o ônibus a bater bem no caminhão da outra pista.

Nesse mesmo momento, o motorista percebeu que o caminhão carregava gasolina e que com o impacto eles explodiriam. E assim aconteceu. Anita e Kikyou olharam para frente e arregalaram os olhos ao sentirem o impacto. Aconteceu muito rápido, tudo explodiu e nada mais se viu.

Inuyasha e Miroku chegaram logo. Observaram o pouco das coisas queimadas que haviam sobrado do ônibus. Os olhos dos dois lacrimejaram, enquanto observavam o corpo de bombeiros jogar água sobre os destroços.

Inuyasha e Miroku choravam silenciosos.

Em casa, as crianças estavam com a empregada Kaede, bebiam Uísque. Olhavam para o nada, os olhos vermelhos de tanto choro. Tinham a mesma expressão amargurada no rosto, a dor estampada na cara. Se não fosse os amigos fiéis, teriam se entregado ao vício da bebida.

Um mês depois...

Inuyasha saía do tribunal. Acabara de fazer pagar pelas mortes de Anita e Kikyou, o motorista louco que tentou fazer a ultrapassagem do caminhão. Foi direto para o trabalho, aonde passava a maior parte do tempo.

Nunca se esqueceria daquela que o fizera amar pela primeira vez. A primeira... Para sempre Kikyou.

Dois anos depois...

continua

**Oi minna-san! **

**Sei, sei. Ninguém deve ter lido essa coisa boba que escrevi, mas se por um milagre, alguém leu...**

**... mande reviens onegai!!!! **

**Acho que perceberam que corri com essa parte, mas é que essa história não é Inu-Kik, então não pus muito dela. A história começa mesmo é no próximo capitulo, até lá...**

**Sei q a história tá péssima e horrível, mas isso é só a explicação, vai melhorar no próximo cap. (espero).**

**(N.A: não esqueçam as reviens)**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

2º- mudanças

-Sakura!- berrou Kagome com a amiga.

-nani?- disse a outra, com os olhos colados na estrada.

-ora! nani? Você acabou de entrar na contra mão para ultrapassar o carro!

-Kagome, nós já devíamos estar chegando! Não vou me atrasar por causa de um molenga oras! Rin, fique quieta!- disse Sakura para a filha, através do retrovisor. –e Sango, por favor, devolva isso para ela, não seja infantil!

A garota levantou os olhos violeta fazendo os cabelos negros e curtos balançarem. Ela estava tentando recuperar o minigame que Sango havia tirado de sua mão. Tinha apenas seis anos. Sango olhou para os olhos da amiga pelo retrovisor e devolveu o brinquedo a garota.

-estamos chegando?- perguntou Sango. Olhou para Sakura pelo retrovisor e logo desviou o olhar para as longas unhas pintadas de rosa, percebendo que a amiga estava brava.

-estamos.- respondeu Sakura, voltando com os olhos violeta do retrovisor para a estrada. Logo, todos puderam ver a enorme cidade de Tókio. Elas foram dirigindo até o prédio aonde haviam comprado o apartamento novo, com a ajuda de um amigo de Sakura que vive na cidade.

A casa já havia sido pintada, a pedido das três e era bem grande, em um bairro de classe média-alta. Ao lado do prédio delas, havia uma mansão.

-é lindo okaa-san!- disse a pequena Rin, entrando e rodando no centro da sala sem mobília. Sakura sorriu e disse:

-que bom que gostou.- a menina correu para os braços dela e pulou em seu colo. O sorriso abandonou seu rosto e seus olhos violeta fixaram-se nas amigas.

-temos de procurar empregos. O caminhão de móveis já deve estar chegando, mas não poderemos pagar as contas sem trabalhar. Os móveis, foram caros e o apartamento também. Todo o nosso dinheiro que tínhamos no banco foi gasto comprando coisas de qualidade, principalmente esse apartamento enorme.

-bem, você disse que tem um amigo aqui, não é?- perguntou Sango a Sakura, e a mulher respondeu que sim, balançando a cabeça e colocando a longa franja atrás da orelha direita e mexendo nos cabelos ruivos.-podemos pedir pra ver se ele arranja algo para alguma de nós, que tal?

Sakura ficou indecisa e disse:

-não sei não, eu já pedi tanta coisa para ele, sei que ele gosta muito de mim, mas acho que é pedir dema...

-onegai!!- disseram Sango e Kagome. A outra olhou-as contrariada, mas cedeu e disse:

-tudo bem, Rin desce um pouco para a mamãe ligar pro Mi-kun, tá?

Disse pegando o celular, Sango e Kagome trocaram olhares e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-mi-kun?-Sakura olhou para elas, vendo o tom delas e disse, discando alguns números:

-nani? Ele é só...-Sango a interrompeu e sorrindo vitoriosa, de braços cruzados disse:

-parece mais fala de namorados, embora nós saibamos que você detesta homens...

-não somos namorados e eu não detesto homens, só não os acho confiáveis. Deixe-me ligar em paz.- Sakura discou alguns números e pôs o celular no ouvido.

-mushi, mushi? –atenderam do outro lado da linha.

-Miroku?

-SAKURA-CHAN! QUE BOM OUVI-LA!- Miroku falou tão alto que Sango e Kagome ouviram e começaram a rir, enquanto Sakura afastava o telefone para não ficar surda com o grito do amigo. Rin pulava, tentando alcançar o celular da mãe, dizendo:

-okaa-san, deixe-me falar com o tio Mi-kun!!

-só um minuto, Mi-kun!- disse ao telefone. Tirou-o do ouvido e tampando este, disse:- fiquem quietas, as três!

-pronto.

_-o que queria comigo, Sakura-chan? Você já chegou a Tóquio?-_ disse Miroku.

-Hai, será que você tem um tempo para almoçarmos?

_-pra você? Claro!! Ao meio-dia, no restaurante de sempre? Perfeito! Thauzinho!_-disse sem deixa-la responder. Sakura apertou o botão com raiva e disse:

-sempre desligando na minha cara, aquele Houshi!- disse, guardando o telefone.-quantas horas são, Sango?

A amiga olhou no relógio de pulso e disse:

-oito e meia. Doushite?

-ele marcou sem nem perguntar um almoço conosco ao meio dia. –disse magoada e cruzando os braços iguais aos da filha, que também estava chateada. Sango e Kagome riram e Kagome disse:

-conosco? Parecia mais ser com você!- a amiga olhou-a incrédula e fez um gesto de deixa pra lá com a mão e disse:

-não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder.-andou até a janela da espaçosa sala e viu um caminhão chegando.-nossas coisas chegaram. Fiquem aqui que eu vou lá.

Disse, abrindo a porta e indo em direção ao elevador. Lá pelas onze tudo estava organizado. Os quatro quartos, separados para elas. O de Kagome era amarelo-claro, o de Sango lilás, o de Sakura era azul claro e o da pequena Rin era rosa, todo decorado com ursinhos e bonecas novas. A sala, vermelho claríssimo e a cozinha branco cintilante. Os dois banheiros eram verde clarinho.

Sakura se sentou no espaçoso sofá vermelho, exausta e Sango e Kagome caíram ao seu lado. Rin correu para o seu espaçoso quarto brincar e as três disseram:

-estou morta de fome!- sorriram e Kagome e Sango foram tomar banho. Sakura foi até o quarto de Rin e parou encostada na porta, sorrindo e olhando para a criança brincado com uma boneca nova. A menina olhou para ela e sorriu, voltando a brincar.

Aquela menininha era sua razão de viver. Apesar de ter sido abandonada, aos 19 anos, grávida de Rin pelo atual namorado, ela lhe trazia toda sua alegria. A partir daí, no entanto, não confiou mais em nenhum homem, tirando o amigo Miroku. Ele, apesar de Hentai, era um grande amigo, que a ajudou muito na época, quando ele a visitava em sua cidade. Ele morava em Tóquio, mas sempre que podia a ajudava.

Kagome e Sango saíram dos banheiros e disse:

-Rin, agora é nossa hora.- a criança correu para ela, fingindo-se de triste e disse:

-mas Okaa-san, eu estou brincando!

-você não quer ver o tio Mi-kun?- os olhos violeta da menina brilharam e ela fez que sim. As duas tomaram banho e se vestiram.

Sango ia vestir uma saia azul claro, mas Sakura disse:

-hã, é melhor não vestir saia.

-doushite?

Sakura se enrolou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo ruivo, e Rin disse:

-bem... o tio Mi-kun gosta muito de mulheres bonitas, e não se 'segura'quando vê uma.

-não entendi muito bem, mas eu troco então- disse Sango, vestindo uma calça preta e soltando os cabelos. Colocou uma regata azul-bebê e Kagome uma blusa de mangas branca, com uma calça verde claro, deixando os cabelos soltos.

Rin vestiu um vestidinho laranja com algumas estampas de flores e Sakura vestiu uma blusa de mangas curtas vermelha, com uma estampa na frente e uma calça jeans, além de prender os cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo.

Logo estavam chegando a um grande prédio, escrito com letras Japonesas: Shinkon no tama.

-Sakura, como você conhece esse lugar?-perguntou Kagome, enquanto saíam do carro.

-bem, nas vezes em que eu vim pra Tóquio, nós sempre almoçávamos aqui, não é, filha?

-Hai, Okaa-san.-disse a menina, pegando em sua mão. Sakura levantou a cabeça e viu o amigo sentado em uma das mesas. As quatro se dirigiram para a entrada do restaurante. Quando chegaram na mesa do amigo dela, Sakura disse:

- Ohayo, Mi-kun!- ele as olhou com um sorriso e disse:

-Sakura-chan, que bom vê-la!- Miroku se levantou e a abraçou. Ela correspondeu, mas quando sentiu a mão dele abaixando até suas partes baixas se soltou do abraço e deu um tapa no ombro dele, dizendo:

-nem pense nisso, seu hentai!- ele deu um sorriso sem graça, mas logo que viu Rin, disse:

-Rin-chan, como está?- ela pulou em seu pescoço e disse:

-muito bem, tio Mi-kun!- ela desceu do pescoço do rapaz e ele disse:

-e quem são essas belezas?- beijou as mãos de Sango e Kagome. Sakura riu e disse:

-não adianta se fazer de cavalheiro, Miroku, não vai adiantar. Essas são Sango Himura e Kagome Higurashi. Sango, Kagome, como eu já havia lhes dito, esse é Miroku Hikari.

-muito prazer!-disseram as duas.

-o prazer é todo e completamente meu!- disse ele, dando mais um beijo na mão de Sango, que corou um pouco.

-ótimo, ótimo, agora pode parar de charme, Miroku.- ele as convidou a sentar e pediram o almoço.

-mas, por que queriam a minha humilde companhia, Sakura?

-pare de falar assim, Miroku!- disse Sakura, estressada- está me dando nos nervos.

Ele levantou a mão em sinal de defesa e ela continuou.

-bem, Mi-kun, sei que eu já lhe pedi muitas coisas, mas... Será que você não podia nos ajudar a arrumar um emprego?

-bem, preciso saber primeiro em que área pretendem trabalhar?

-bom, Sango-chan é formada em marketing, e tem esperiencia como diretora nesse ramo. Kagome, bem, ela é formada em Ciências contábeis, embora não goste do ramo, foi obrigada pela sua família a fezer este curso. Ela quer algo simples, por enquanto, para depois de um tempo, fazer faculdade de Medicina.

-bem, nossa empresa está precisando mesmo de uma diretora de Marketing, nossa empresa está de ponta à cabeça. Está completamente confusa. Bem, o irmão do meu chefe é um advogado e está precisando de uma secretária, Sakura-chan eu sei que você sempre trabalhou com advogados e queria se formar em advocacia então... - ele disse apressado e, muito rapidamente, que Sango e Kagome arregalaram os olhos. Rin sorriu e Sakura olhou-o, enquanto passava o canudo do suco envolta do copo, por dentro desse.

-você e essa sua mania de falar muito rápido sem pedir opinião alheia. Acho que nem tinha notado que desligou na minha cara, hoje de manhã não é?

Ele olhou-a sem graça, mas Sango disse:

-você não tem nada para a K-chan?

Ele ficou pensativo, durante vários minutos, mas por fim disse:

-acho que não... Você não quer trabalhar na área em que se formou então... Não.

Kagome disse, suplicante:

-qualquer coisa, menos ciências contábeis.

Ele pensou um pouco mais e disse:

-acho que isso você não aceitaria... é muito difícil...

-eu topo!

-bem, meu chefe e amigo, tem dois filhos. A esposa dele morreu a alguns anos e ele está precisando de uma babá. Trabalha extremamente demais sabem, e as suas empregadas não conseguem tomar conta.

-ótimo.

-só quero lhe avisar... Os filhos dele são tremendos capetinhas. A última babá saiu de lá depois de uma semana trabalhando, com os nervos à flor da pele.

-eu sei lidar com crianças.

-então está feito!- disse, abraçando Sakura e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da mulher. Ela o afastou, um pouco antes da mão dele chegar em suas partes íntimas e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, dizendo:

-Mi-kun, controle-se!- as outras duas riram, com o rosto dele. Miroku normalmente não ficaria corado assim por que uma mulher o havia repreendido, mas Sakura o ajudara muito quando Anita havia morrido e não queria que ela ficasse com raiva dele. A respeitava muito, apesar de tentar passar a mão nela, já que ela ficara ao seu lado quando ele perdeu uma pessoa importante. Mas, Sakura era tão bela, que não conseguia segurar-se.

-gomem ne, Sakura-chan.- ele disse, ainda em tom descontraído. Ela soltou um fraco sorriso e continuaram a conversa.- vocês podem começar segunda?

-segunda? Mi-kun, não acha muito cedo? Temos tanta coisa pra fazer.- disse Sakura.

-por favor! O Inuyasha, meu chefe está a beira de um ataque de nervos, vendo a casa ser destruída e o irmão dele está com muita dificuldade no escritório, e já reclamou com o irmão por chegar em casa e esta estar uma bagunça! E a empresa está de pernas pro ar sem a diretora de marketing. dizendo que me odiava, me chamando de um monte de coisas, sinceramente não sei por que.

-será que não foi você quem afastou essa moça de seu trabalho? Você é um hentai, tarado e sem-vergonha, Mi-kun.-disse Sakura, simples, cruzando os braços.

-não fale assim comigo, Sakura-chan, vindo de você, me magoa! Você é a única garota que conseguiu ser minha amiga sem rolar nada entre a gente.

-não por que você não tenha tentado, Miroku, mas por que eu não quis.

- mudando de assunto, bem, já está tudo acertado então. Aqui está o endereço- disse, entragando seu cartão para Sango, rabiscando algo em outro e dando este para Sakura e entragando um endereço para Kagome- e eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas no trabalho, sem a diretora de marketing, a coisa pesa.

- nós também temos que desempacotar algumas coisas lá na casa e talvez, conosco longe, você pare de tentar passar a mão na Sango-chan!- disse a ele, que já tinha a cara muito vermelha por causa dos tapas que havia recebido de Sango.

-novamente, peço desculpas a vocês.- Sakura e Kagome riram, quando Sango deu as costas a Miroku.

-ja ne, Miroku!-disseram Sakura e Kagome, e Rin deu um abraço nele e elas foram em direção ao carro de Sakura.

Quando estavam saindo, Sakura viu Miroku perto do carro dele, conversando com um youkai lindo, de olhos dourados, cabelos prateados e duas manchas roxas nas bochechas.

-Sesshoumaru, tenho uma ótima notícia. Minha amiga veio de uma outra cidade e ela e a amiga dela aceitaram trabalhar na empresa e de sua secretária! E a outra aceitou ser a babá dos filhos do Inuyasha!

-ela deve ser doida. Você contou a ela sobre as crianças, não contou? Não a enganou.

-eu disse que eram uns pestinhas, mas ela disse que encara.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, desviando seu olhar para o seu carro e colocou a franja atrás da orelha direita e ajeitou os longos cabelos ruivos, presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Muitas horas depois...

Inuyasha estava chegando em casa. Já era quase uma da madrugada, e disse baixo:

-Eu perdi a hora no trabalho. Normalmente, eu chego pelas onze e meia da noite, e não agora. Trabalhei tanto, que nem percebi o tempo passar.não deve ter ninguém em casa...

Fechou os olhos para fazer esses se acostumarem, quando a luz do Hall foi acesa. Pode ver uma pequena menina de 5 anos se aproximando. Tinha cabelos prateados como os seus, lisos e que batiam nos ombros, com uma reta franja sobre a testa. Os olhos eram castanhos. Ao lado desta, viu um menino de 7 anos, cabelos negros curtos e lisos e olhos dourados. A menina disse:

-otto-san, onde estava?

O menino completou:

-por que não veio ficar com a gente?

-eu estava trabalhando.

Disse ele, cansado. Sempre era assim. Sabia que os filhos sentiam alguma falta de si, mas nada podia fazer. Gostava de trabalhar e não podia abrir mão disso.

-eu tenho que ir dormir.

-mas otto-san, nós queremos brincar com o senhor!

-eu tenho que ir dormir hoje. Estou cansado e amanhã viajarei a negócios, ficarei o nim de semana fora.

-de novo? O senhor nunca fica nos finais de semana.

Disse a pequena, se virando chorosa e correndo para o quarto. O menino foi atrás dela, e disse em seu ouvido, embora Inuyasha tenha escutado:

-não faz diferença, Kirari. Se ele ficasse, estaria trancado no escritório. Ele nem mesmo sabe que eu já estou na 1ª série. 

Inuyasha suspirou fundo. Queria estar com os filhos, mas não podia abrir mão do emprego, que era seu consolo, desde que kikyou morrera. A empregada da casa, Kaede chegou para ele e disse:

-Taisho-sama, seus filhos quebraram novamente o encanamento e destruíram a pia do banheiro.

-eu não sei por que agem assi...

Mas não conseguiu mais falar, quando alguém o beijou. Se soltou da pessoa e viu uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, lisos e olhos cor de vinho.

-oi, meu amor! Ainda bem que chegou! Sabe, eu queria ter feito compras hoje sabe, mas você não me deu dinheiro. Mas pensei melhor e decidi viajar este fim de semana para a praia e fazer lá minhas compras e...

-olha Haru, eu não estou a fim de falar isso agora, quero dormir pois vou viajar amanhã.

-tudo bem. Você sabe onde se meteu o seu irmão? Sanae estava a sua procura.

-ela não desiste mesmo né? Desculpe, ela é sua irmã, mas é muito irritante e pegajosa. Sesshoumaru já terminou com ela à vários meses e ela insiste em correr atrás dele.

-não fale assim! Ela gosta dele.

-eu vou dormir.

Kaede, já havia saído e Inuyasha subiu para o segundo andar (a casa possuía 3) e o olhar de Haru se tornou maligno, no momento em que Inuyasha fechara a porta do quarto.

-se Sanae conseguir fisgar Sesshoumaru, e eu me livrar desses pestinhas que são os filhos do imbecil do Inuyasha, nossa família controlará a fortuna dos Taisho.

**Oi minna-san! **

**Domo arigatou a quem mandou reviens.**

**Aí está o 2º cap. Sei q ele num está melhor que o 1º, mas a história ainda não se desenrolou como eu pensei que iria desenrolar. **

**mandem reviens onegai!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

3º- final de semana

-K-chan, Sakura-chan, finalmente desempacotei a última caixa!- disse Sango, passando a mão por baixo da franja, secando a testa do suor, estando exausta e tirou da caixa de papelão um vaso de porcelana.

O colocou ao lado da TV de 29 polegadas e de tela plana e se sentou no confortável sofá para descansar. Era sábado de manhã e nem queria pensar na segunda, quando logo de cara começaria a trabalhar.

-tia Sango-chan, você está bem?- disse Rin, se aproximando de Sango, olhando-a atentamente com os orbes violeta e segurando nas mãos um ursinho de pelúcia. Sango olhou para a pequena garota e sorriu. Pegou-a e a pôs sentada em seu colo e disse:

-estou sim, Rin.- deu um beijo na testa da menina e essa correu para o andar de cima, indo brincar no espaçoso quarto.

-Sango-chan, você está bem? –perguntou Kagome, aparecendo na porta da cozinha e entrando na sala, limpando as mãos no avental que vestia, e pegando um pequeno papel ao lado da Tv e lendo este em seguida.

-estou sim, Kagome.- Kagome arregalou os olhos e sorriu, ainda observando o papel.- o que há, K-chan? Você ficou feliz de repente!

-eu sou muito sortuda Sango-chan! Sabe a casa do chefe do Hikari? (fez que sim) é a casa vizinha!

-que bom!

-é. Vou terminar o almoço.- quando Kagome ia para a cozinha, Sakura desce do andar de cima, com uma saia azul marinho que batia nos seus joelhos e uma blusa preta de alças finas. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e trazia Rin pela mão.

-aonde vai, Sakura? Ainda temos muita coisa para arrumar. E não temos comida pro jantar, teremos de...

-eu estou indo providenciar isso agora, vou ao supermercado, aqui perto, nem preciso ir de carro.

-e vai levar Rin junto?- disse Sango surpresa. Sakura nunca levava Rin ao supermercado. Rin adorava pedir doces e Sakura não queria que a filha se viciasse nesses.

-eu só vou levar Rin para matriculá-la na escola. Não vou demorar. Sango, você está bem?

-Hai, por que todos perguntam isso?

-nada, você só parece cansada. Ja ne, minna - disse, pegando sua bolsa e saindo com a garotinha, que sorria.

Na verdade, o que Sango tinha não era cansaço, mas sim não conseguia parar de pensar no Houshi. Ele era um Hentai, tarado, mas algo nele a atraía.

-Okaa-san, compra esse chocolate para mim? Onegai!- disse Rin. A mãe já a havia matriculado em uma escola e agora estavam em um supermercado próximo a casa delas.

-Rin, sabe que se eu comprar esse, vai ser o único.- a garota fez que sim com a cabeça e a mãe pegou a barra de chocolate e a pôs no carrinho de compra. Umas duas horas depois estavam voltando para casa.

-Rin! Volte aqui e pare de correr no meio da rua!- disse Sakura, ao ver a filha disparar pela rua. Rin viu um carro correndo muito indo na sua direção e ficou estática. Sakura correu até ela e a pegou no colo, saindo correndo com ela para o outro lado da causada. O carro parou a poucos milímetros de onde a pequena menina estava, freando bruscamente.

-você é maluca de deixar sua filha andando no meio da rua?- disse o youkai que saiu do carro. Possuía cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e era bem forte, além de ter uma expressão fria. Sua voz saiu calma e rude, e ainda fria.

Sakura olhou-o com um olhar mortal. Desde que havia sido abandonada por um homem, aprendera a nunca mais a confiar em um, somente em Miroku e odiava quando era tratada como sexo frágil por um, ou então que eles lhes dessem ordens e era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

-o louco é você! Sai por aí dirigindo a alta velocidade, sem ver nada na sua frente!- gritou ela. Olhou-o mais atentamente com os olhos violeta e pode reconhece-lo. Aonde o vira? Acabou lembrando-se da cena:

Flashback

_Quando estavam saindo, Sakura viu Miroku perto do carro dele, conversando com um youkai lindo, de olhos dourados, cabelos prateados e duas manchas roxas nas bochechas._

_-Sesshoumaru, tenho uma ótima notícia. Minha amiga veio de uma outra cidade e ela e as amigas duas amigas dela aceitaram trabalhar na empresa e de sua secretária!_

_Sakura balançou a cabeça, desviando seu olhar para o seu carro e colocou a franja atrás da orelha direita e ajeitou os longos cabelos ruivos, presos em um rabo de cavalo._

Fim flashback

"Claro! Ele era o youkai que estava com o mi-kun! Qual o nome dele mesmo? É... Sesshoumaru". Lançou-lhe mais um olhar raivoso e entrou na própria casa, ainda com a criança nos braços. Ao vê-la fazer isso, Sesshoumaru observou-a atentamente, vendo como era jovem para já ter uma filha, mas logo entrou no carro, e guiou esse até a garagem da casa vizinha ao prédio dela.

Dentro do aeroporto, Inuyasha olhava para os lados. Estava em Kyoto, e observava para ver se via o empresário com quem faria negócios. Estreitou os orbes dourados e bufou, quando não localizou a pessoa.

-com licença...

Disse uma voz fina de mulher, tocando-lhe o ombro.

Ele se virou e viu uma linda mulher, de aparentemente uns 27 anos de idade, corpo de belas curvas, olhos vermelhos... Arregalou os próprios orbes ao dizer:

-Kagura?

-isso mesmo Inuyasha.

Ele observou-a. Parecia uma executiva. Os cabelos, presos em um coque simples; usava um conjunto respeitável, uma blusa branca delicada sem detalhes e um casaquinho cinza. Uma saia colada que batia em seus joelhos. Uma leve maquiagem, para não ser reparada.

-eu sou a representante da empre...

Mas parou de falar e se virou, ao ouvir uma voz infantil chamar-lhe.

-okaa-san!

-Shippou, eu disse para me esperar lá!

Um menino de oito anos correu até ela, e ela o pegou pela mão.

-Inuyasha, este é Shippou, se lembra dele?

-é o seu filho? Lembro que da última vez que o vi, foi no aniversário dele de três anos, como você cresceu!

-eu não me lembro do senhor!

-não me chame de senhor, me chame de Inuyasha.

-ta bom, Inuyasha.

-mas Kagura, você é a representante da empresa com quem eu vou negociar?

-Hai.

-nossa, faz tempo mesmo que não nos vemos. Lembro que você era a recepcionista da minha empresa, antes de se mudar para cá.

-pois eh. As coisas mudam.

-e aquela sua 'quedinha' pelo Miroku? Já passou?

-claro que sim! Aquilo era coisa de juventude. Eu tinha 20 anos. Já amadureci.

Kagura levou-o até o local da transição.

-ai que ódio!- Sango pode ouvir Sakura dizer, antes de bater a porta a ponto de quebrá-la, embora isso não tenha acontecido.

-o que ouve?

-um idiota que estava passando pela rua e quase atropelou a Rin.

A menina desceu do colo da mãe e disse:

-ah, okaa-san. O moço até que era bonitinho.

A mãe olhou escandalizada para a filha e disse:

-vê se isso é coisa para uma menina de seis anos falar? Com quem aprendeu esse tipo de coisas?

-com a...

A menina ia falar, mas ao ver o gesto negativo e exasperado de Sango, disse:

-foi na escola okaa-san.

Sakura olhou para Sango, que baixou as mãos rapidamente e disse, raivosa:

-que tipo de coisas anda ensinando para a minha filha sua maluca desnaturada?

-bem... Sabe, her...

-nani!

-Rin-chan, acho melhor ir para o quarto!- disse Sango, e a menina, sem pestanejar ao ver o estado da mãe foi.

-pare de enrolar e conte logo Sango!

-não conto nada a ela! Eu somente a ensinei a reconhecer quando os garotos são bonitos!

-e isso é o seu nada? Minha filha tem apenas seis anos Sango, onegai!

-Gomen ne, Sakura-chan.

-o almoço está pronto, minna!- gritou Kagome da cozinha.

-já vamos, K-chan!- gritaram Sango, Sakura e Rin que saiu do quarto correndo.

Elas sentaram-se à mesa de vidro, que ficava na sala de jantar, ao lado da cozinha. Após se alimentarem e escovarem os dentes, todas sentaram no sofá.

Ficaram sentadas lá, até mais ou menos umas 8 da noite e Kagome disse, após desligar a TV, ao ver que nada de bom passava:

-que tal irmos ao cinema?

-por mim ta ótimo.- disse Sango.

-vamos, Okaa-san?- disse Rin, virando os olhos violeta que brilharam com a idéia de ir ao cinema.

-eu não sei, vocês duas, já passamos da idade de ficar indo ao cinema e já está tarde para Rin...

-vamos! - disseram as amigas, infantilmente.

-podemos ver um filme para a Rin-chan - disse Sango.

-ah, tudo be...

-SUGOI!- gritaram as outras duas.

-DAME! Não gritem!

-gomen ne...- disseram as duas, ainda infantis.

-vamos então.

Todas tomaram banho e se arrumaram.

-então, Taisho-sama, assinará o contrato?- disse o empresário, estendendo a folha para Inuyasha.

-Hai.- disse Inuyasha, enquanto assinava o contrato. Poucos minutos depois, saía da sala, acompanhado por Kagura.

-e então Inuyasha, como é a vida em Tóquio? Continua agitada?

-Hai, mas eu gosto. Trabalho bastante.

-e os seus filhos?

-estão bem. Mas andam muito levados, não sei o que há com eles.

-oras, nenhuma criança pode ser tão levada assim!

-você não conhece meus filhos! Da última vez que os viu, o mais velho tinha dois anos.

-tem razão, mas eles não podem ser tão sapecas assim.

-eles não são sapecas! Você sabe que nossa casa é antiga. Ela está na família há umas cinco gerações. Parecem que querem destruir a casa. Ontem mesmo eles quebraram a pia do banheiro.

-bem, quem sabe se conversar com eles...

-a Kaede, a governanta da casa já conversou, mas não adiantou nada. Todas as babás que ficam com eles vão embora, pois eles as estressam por demais. O Miroku disse que arranjou uma nova babá para eles, e eu vou conhece-la segunda-feira. Espero que ela fique.

-Iie, Sakura-chan! Nós queremos ver um filme de terror!- Sango bateu o pé no chão, cruzando os braços como uma criança.

-Sango-chan, terror não é filme para uma criança ver!

-mas Rin-chan também quer ver o filme, não quer?-continuou a morena, para a menina.

-e quem disse que quando eu falei 'criança' me referia a Rin?- ironizou Sakura.

Sango sorriu, aproveitando-se da fala de Sakura.

-bem, se Rin-chan não é o problema, eu é que não irei ser, prometo não me impressionar com o filme.

Sakura ia rebater, quando ouviu uma risada atrás de si. Virou-se raivosa, querendo saber quem ria dela e arregalou os olhos violeta, espreitando-os logo depois em sinal de raiva, ao ver o ser de cabelos prateados novamente.

Ele parou de rir e disse para ela:

-ora, ora, vejamos quem é, a vizinha irresponsável.

-eu não sou irresponsá...- gritou Sakura, embora tenha parado no meio da frase, para estreitar ainda mais os olhos e dizer:- como assim... Vizinha?

-você entendeu muito bem.- ele completou, lançando-lhe um olhar frio, embora ela tenha respondido à altura, lançando-lhe outro olhar tão ou mais frio que o seu.

-com licença...- começou Kagome, chamando a atenção dos dois raivosos.- você por acaso é o senhor Inuyasha?

O olhar de Sesshoumaru tornou-se mais frio ainda, ao ouvir o nome e disse também friamente:

-não. Este é o nome do meu irmão.

-desculpe...- disse Kagome prontamente, que ainda estava a observar os olhos frios e dourados de Sesshoumaru.

Sakura não estava raciocinando. Pegou Rin pela mão, vendo que a menina fazia sinais claros de querer falar com Sesshoumaru e disse:

-vamos, Rin.

-mas Okaa-san, eu queria cumprimentar o moço. Você me ensinou que sempre devemos fazer isso e ele não me parece mal...

-só devemos cumprimentar as pessoas que são educadas conosco Rin.

Arrastou a menina até a bilheteria, já tendo visto que a próxima sessão para o filme de terror estava para começar.

-duas entradas, onegai.

Sango e Kagome também compraram as entradas e Sakura não viu Sesshoumaru sorrir, algo que ele raramente fazia e murmurar um: isso vai ser interessante - antes de comprar a entrada para o mesmo filme que elas.

Ao chegar dentro da sessão de cinema, Sesshoumaru olhou envolta. Pode ver, sentadas mais ou menos no meio, com Sango na ponta direita, Kagome ao seu lado, Rin depois e Sakura depois da filha, no meio da fileira. Dirigiu-se para lá e sentou ao lado de Sakura, que nem reparou na sua presença.

Ainda se arrependia mentalmente de ter deixado Rin entrar, mas não o fizera de propósito. Fizera tudo na pressa, e agora se arrependia. As cenas do filme eram de chocar qualquer criança, embora não tivesse reparado que várias dessas estavam espalhadas pela sala de cinema, alegres com o filme. No entanto, podia sentir Rin desconfortavelmente mexendo-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

Até mesmo ela se impressionara um pouco com o filme e podia sentir Sango estremecendo de sua cadeira.

-tudo culpa daquele idiota do Sesshoumaru!

-falou de mim? Eu não me lembro de ter contado-lhe meu nome.

Sakura deu um grito e pulou da cadeira, fazendo Sango, Kagome e Rin se assustarem também e viraram-se para ela.

-Sakura-chan, está tudo bem?

-se impressionou com o filme?

-okaa-san, o que ouve?

-seu...- ofegou Sakura, virando-se lentamente para Sesshoumaru, ainda respirando com dificuldade e sentindo que o coração saltaria do peito.-...Idiota!

Ao verem que Sakura começara a xingar um homem novamente, as três viraram-se para frente novamente, a tempo de ver uma pessoa cortar com um serrote a cabeça de uma mulher, fazendo essa rolar e jorrar muito sangue.

-com que... Intenção você me assusta desse jeito, seu completo... Imbecil?- diz Sakura, pondo a mão no coração na intenção de controlar esse, que ainda batia descontrolado.

-nenhuma, somente queria ver você levar um susto.- disse ele, encostando-se na cadeira e pondo as mãos atrás do corpo, em um movimento relaxado. Voltou a sua posição anterior, e observou Sakura, vendo que esta já estava com os olhos violeta voltados para a tela, com as mãos no pote de pipoca. No entanto, sabia que ela não prestava atenção no filme era só uma intenção de não falar com ele.

-me conte, como descobriu meu nome.- disse ele, mas ela não respondeu.- estou esperando.

Sakura suspirou fundo. Vendo que ele não a deixaria em paz se não falasse com ele, disse:

-Miroku me contou - mentiu. Ele olhou-a curioso e disse, sarcástico:

-não me diga que você é a amiga dele que irá trabalhar no meu escritório de advocacia?

Sakura deu outro pulo na cadeira, no entanto, dessa vez não chamou a atenção das amigas e da filha.

-eu... Havia me esquecido completamente!- disse, de queixo caído.- droga!

Deu um murro na cadeira, sem se importar com a dor nas juntas da mão.

-mas... Isso não muda nada!- ela disse, séria.

-como assim?- Sakura o interrompeu, dizendo:

-fora do emprego, você não passa de meu vizinho chato!

-ora, a chata e irresponsável aqui é você.- disse, divertido.

-se acha isso tudo de mim, porque então continua sentado ao meu lado, acabando com meu final de semana e o meu final de semana?

Sakura se virou para ele, encarando-o seriamente. Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e disse:

-porque é muito divertido irritá-la.

Sakura ia responder, raivosa, quando Rin se levantou da cadeira, sentou em seu colo e disse:

-okaa-san, estou com medo do filme! Vamos embora, onegai!

-claro Rin.- disse Sakura sorrindo docemente para a filha. Virou-se para as amigas e disse:

-Rin precisa ir para casa, vocês vão ficar?

Sango e Kagome trocaram olhares e Sango disse:

-Hai. Depois podemos voltar de ônibus.

-nada disso. Eu posso levar vocês.- disse para Sakura.

-nani? Iie!

-você vai mesmo fazer suas amigas pegarem ônibus há essa hora?

Sakura correu para olhar a hora no relógio de pulso e viu que eram quase 11 da noite.

-grrr. Ele tem razão.- disse, contrariada. Rin estendeu as mãos para ela, pedindo que a pegasse no colo e foi o que Sakura fez, quando Sesshoumaru, sorrindo vitorioso disse:

-ótimo. Vamos?

E eles saíram. Rin lutava para se manter acordada, mas estava ficando difícil, já que o silêncio pairava entre os adultos. Sakura estava ao mesmo tempo constrangida e com raiva por ser levada para casa por um homem, e Sesshoumaru nada falava, pois achava que talvez Sakura já estivesse com raiva –e estava com razão ao achar isso - por ele estar a levando para casa.

Ao chegar no carro de Sesshoumaru, Sakura pôs Rin no banco de trás, e logo a menina dormiu. O caminho foi silencioso, somente podia ouvir-se o barulho da tempestade que começara a cair, assim que saíram do shopping.

Quando chegaram na rua deles, Sesshoumaru parou o carro na frente do prédio de Sakura e ela disse:

-arigatou.- e abriu a porta, pegou Rin no colo, já adormecida e cobriu-a com o próprio casaco, para que não se molhasse com a chuva. Virou-se para o prédio, e Sesshoumaru disse, chamando sua atenção.

-até segunda-feira.

-até.- respondeu Sakura, correndo para dentro do prédio.

Sesshoumaru soltou um mínimo sorriso e disse baixo:

-ela é muito resmungona, mas é uma ótima mãe, além de ser linda.

E guiou seu carro até a garagem da mansão ao lado.

Sakura abriu a porta de entrada e o porteiro comentou, ao vê-la andar em direção ao elevador:

-Acho melhor não usar o elevador.

-doushite?- disse Sakura, mas logo a luz de toda a rua acabou. Murmurou um 'maldição' e ainda com Rin no colo, andou em direção as escadas.

"Ninguém mandou comprar um apartamento no último andar, Sakura".Pensou a mulher, correndo nas escadas, sentindo o frio pela água gelada dominar seu corpo. E por mais incrível que pareça, Rin ainda não havia acordado, embora de vez em quando espirrasse.

-kuso! Agora Rin vai ficar resfriada por minha causa.- Sakura murmurou baixo, embora não fosse nisso que pensasse.

"_Ora Sakura, não adianta tentar se enganar. Sabe que está pensando no gato do seu vizinho!" -_disse uma vozinha na sua cabeça e ela arregalou os olhos raros, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Sua doida! Eu não penso em homens há seis anos!" -retrucou Sakura.

"_Isso não a impede de pensar em um agora!" -_Sakura ignorou a voz em sua cabeça, embora ainda pensasse em Sesshoumaru.

_ "Ele pode ter sido um grosso, mas você não pode esquecer o cavalheirismo com que ele lhe tratou ao oferecer-se para trazer você em casa"._

"Mas ele tinha que compensar de algum jeito a forma que me tratou antes!".

"_Oras, você também foi grossa com ele!"._

Sakura havia chegado ao 12º andar, que era o seu e pensou:

"Chega de discutir, temos opiniões diferentes e logo acabarei gritando, e acordarei Rin! O que eu estou pensando! Estou ficando maluca e isso é culpa do Sesshoumaru!". E ficou com mais raiva ainda.

Abriu a porta com dificuldade, já que Rin estava pendurada em seu pescoço e só poderia abrir a porta com uma mão.

Levou Rin para o quarto dela e foi para o seu.

"Esse sábado foi muito exaustivo!".

Kagome arregala os olhos, ao ouvir um estalo. Vira-se raivosa.

-Sango! Não faça barulho! Vai acordar a Sakura-chan e se isso acontecer...- sussurrou. Sango, que havia acabado de fechar a porta e tirar os sapatos, jogando esses no chão disse, no mesmo tom que Kagome:

-Gomen ne. E eu sei, ela corta nossas cabeças por termo ido para a balada sem avisar e somente chegado há essa hora.

Sango conferiu no relógio. Eram 3 da manhã. As duas fecham os olhos, quando a luz da lâmpada invade a sala. Abriram os olhos e puderam vez Rin coçando os olhos, de sono, segurando no braço esquerdo um ursinho de pelúcia. As duas suspiraram de alívio e Rin disse, sonolenta:

-o que foi? Por que estão tão aliviadas?

Kagome e Sango trocaram olhares, sorrindo. Rin era mesmo uma menina muito inteligente, herdara isso da mãe. Sango disse a Rin:

-sua mãe não pode saber que chegamos há essa hora.

-okaa-san dorme como uma pedra, Tia Sango-chan.

Kagome e Sango foram para os quartos. Nem poderiam tomar um banho. Trocaram de roupa e foram dormir, após colocarem Rin novamente na cama.

Sango e Kagome acordaram com o som irritante do telefone. Podiam sentir que a cabeça ia explodir, graças a toda a bebida que havia tomado. Não chegaram a ponto de ficarem bêbadas e podiam dirigir normalmente, mas haviam bebido um pouco a mais que o normal. Sango se levantou com a mão na cabeça e foi em direção à sala, aonde o telefone sem fio ainda tocava. Kagome apareceu ao seu lado, também com a mão na têmpora, as duas estavam com dor de cabeça.

Puderam ver Sakura saindo da cozinha, vestida com um avental, andou até o telefone, limpou as mãos no avental e pegou o telefone.

-mushi, mushi?

-_Sakura-chan, que bom ouvir sua voz!_

-mi-kun!- disse Sakura, animada.- por que está ligando?

_-eu tenho que contar a você e suas amigas os detalhes dos novos empregos. E é bom que eu talvez possa ver a Sango._

-por que você não vem almoçar aqui?

_-agora?_

-é.

_-então ta. Eu vou, será que posso levar o meu chefe? Ele está precisando relaxar e ainda terá a chance de falar com a nova diretora de marketing e a nova babá dos filhos._

-claro. Ja ne.

_-ja ne Sakura-chan_.- e desligou. Rin veio correndo da escada que ficava ao lado da cozinha, que levava há cobertura, onde havia uma pequena piscina para Rin, outra bem mais funda e redonda para elas. Havia um cômodo aonde elas haviam transformado em área de estudo, um banheiro ao lado dessa e aonde deveria existir mais um cômodo, elas mandaram retirar as paredes para ficar uma área de animais, aonde o filhote de labrador delas estava brincando com Rin (toda a área era envolta por uma rede de segurança).

-era o Tio Mi-kun, okaa-san?

-Hai Rin. Ele virá almoçar com a gente, só não quero ver você correndo na escada.

Rin deu pulos de alegria, murmurou um 'Hai' e voltou para a cobertura. Sakura começava a voltar para a cozinha, quando Sango disse:

-quem ele pensa que é para ligar a essa hora da manhã?

Sakura virou-se para Sango, com uma cara interrogativa e perguntou:

-quantas horas pensa que é, Sango-chan?

-quantas horas são?- disse Kagome fechando os olhos e levando a mão à cabeça, sentindo uma pontada nessa.

-quase meio-dia. O almoço está quase pronto.

Sango e Kagome trocaram olhares.

-vejo que se divertiram ontem.

E voltou para a cozinha, com Sango e Kagome em seu encalço.

-nani?- disseram as duas.

-ora. Acham que sou burra? Eu sei que vocês chegaram tarde ontem. Vocês normalmente acordam tarde, mas meio dia é exagero.- disse Sakura, dando de ombros, enquanto mexia algo dentro da panela.- devem ter ido para outro lugar depois do filme. Eu não sou a mãe de vocês para recriminá-las, mas só acho que teria sido mais prudente não beberem, a ponto de terem uma ressaca. Sabe Kagome, Miroku disse que vai trazer o chefe dele, que é o pai das crianças de quem cuidará.

-NANI? Itai...- disse, após gritar, sentiu a cabeça latejar mais uma vez.- não posso vê-lo com essa ressaca!

-tomem isso.- disse Sakura, estendendo duas xícaras a elas.- é um chá que minha mãe me ensinou a fazer, melhora a ressaca bastante.

Sango observou o conteúdo do copo. Parecia um chá comum, de cor amendoada. Cheirou. Tinha cheiro de menta e mel. Ela e Kagome os levaram aos lábios, mas cuspiram o pequeno gole que haviam levado à boca, quando sentiram seu gosto:

-que horror!

-as duas bebam já!- ordenou Sakura, pegando um pano e sacando o chão. Ao se levantar, diz:

-ele tem tudo que precisam para curar ressaca! Agora bebam!- disse, fazendo que levaria as mãos aos copos. As duas se apressaram a beber, fazendo um muxoxo a cada gole.

-pronto - disse Kagome, limpando a boca e entregando o copo a Sakura. Sango entregou o copo também, e correu para o banheiro. Kagome olhou para Sakura, de olhos arregalados e essa respondeu:

-fique calma. Ela foi só lavar a boca, embora...

Sango já estava voltando para a cozinha, quando deu meia volta e correu novamente para o banheiro.

-...Embora vocês logo acabem por vomitar também.

-nani?- perguntou Kagome, sentindo o estômago revirar.

-eu disse que o chá fazia bem. Ele faz os sintomas da ressaca irem embora, e o vômito é só um efeito colateral. Só digo algo...- completou Sakura, voltando-se para a entrada da cozinha.-... Depois que vomitar K-chan, beba muita água, depois que vomitar, pois isso causa desidratação.

Sango, que já tinha saído do banheiro após escovar os dentes, olhou feio para Sakura e foi beber água. Kagome, sentindo a bebida da noite anterior voltar queimando para a boca, correu para o banheiro e vomitou toda a bebida e o chá.

Escovou os dentes e foi para a cozinha, aonde encontrou Sakura cortando alguns legumes com digamos, ligeira 'violência'. Kagome podia sentir que a dor de cabeça passava rapidamente.

-Sakura-chan, o tomate não precisa ser morto.- disse, bebendo logo após um copo d'água. Sakura reparou no que estava fazendo e arregalou os olhos. Jogou-o fora e foi para pegar outro, mas Sango se aproximou e disse:

-deixe isso comigo. O que a está deixando tão brava?

Sakura virou-se para a panela, que fervia no fogão.

Inuyasha olhou envolta. Miroku havia lhe dito que iria buscá-lo para levá-lo para conhecer a nova diretora de marketing da empresa e a nova babá de seus filhos. Logo o avistou, acenando freneticamente, chamando muita atenção.

-como é discreto.- disse ironicamente. Caminhou lentamente até ele, que disse:

-ohayo, Inuyasha!

-você é tão discreto Miroku!

-ah, Inuyasha. Você precisa relaxar!

-vamos logo Miroku. Eu ainda vou revisar o –contrato em casa- os dois foram em direção ao carro de Miroku.

-tem mais uma pessoa que vai ir com a gente.

-quem?

-surpresa.

Quando chegaram na rua das três, Inuyasha diz, ainda dentro do carro, sem olhar do lado de fora.

-não sabia que ia vir na minha casa.

-elas são suas novas vizinhas.

-Hountou ni? Eu nem sabia que tinha novas vizinhas.

-trabalha demais, não repara em nada.- disse alguém friamente na calçada. Inuyasha olha a pessoa, incrédulo.

-você vai com a gente?

-eu acho que sei o que é.- disse Kagome, arrumando a mesa na sala de jantar.

-nani?- perguntou Sakura, virando-se para a amiga e arregalando os orbes de cor rara.

-Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sakura virou-se de costas para Kagome, com os olhos cuspindo fogo, enquanto Sango e kagome disparavam a rir. Quando conseguiu para um pouco, Sango disse:

-ora Sakura-chan. Ele foi até educado trazendo você e Rin-chan para casa.

-ele é... É...

-lindo.- disse Sango, dando de ombros para Sakura, e acabando por cortar o dedo com a faca.

-bem feito!- disse raivosamente a ruiva.- quem fala demais dá bom dia a cavalo.- Sango mostrou-lhe infantilmente a língua e sakura completou.- ele é um idiota! Isso sim.

-você tem que admitir que ele é bonito, Sakura-chan! –forçou Sango.

-Iie!

-vai, até a K-chan admite!- as duas olharam a terceira, pedindo apoio e Kagome disse:

-Sakura-chan, gomen ne, mas tenho que admitir. Ele é um gato.

Sakura somente deu com os ombros e disse:

-eu não acho.- e abriu o forno, pegando outra panela nele.- o almoço está pronto. Só falta a salada _Sango._ Você pediu para fazer e até agora, nada.

-está aqui.- disse Sango, entregando-lhe a vasilha com a salada. Kagome pegou e colocou na mesa, dizendo:

-se dependêssemos de você para almoçar Sango-chan, estaríamos fritas. Você demora para fazer a salada o que se demora para fazer um almoço inteiro.

Levaram tudo para a sala de jantar.

-Rin-chan! O almoço!- disse Sakura, indo para o quarto. Todas trocaram de roupa. Agora que Kagome e Sango sabiam que perto de Miroku não se usava saia, elas vestiram calças. Sango vestiu uma calça preta capri, que batia pouco abaixo dos joelhos, com uma blusa de alças grossas dessa mesma cor. Deixou os cabelos soltos.

Kagome vestiu uma calça jeans clara, com uma blusa de mangas curtas vermelha e prendeu os cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo, Sakura vestiu uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de alças finas branca e pendeu os cabelos em uma frouxa trança. Sabia que as amigas tinham que conquistar a confiança do novo chefe, Inuyasha e a primeira impressão é a que conta, ou seja, a aparência.

"O meu novo 'chefe' (fez uma careta) não vai vir mesmo" pensou Sakura, sorrindo. Sentou-se na poltrona da sala, relaxando, bem no momento em que o interfone toca. Ela o pegou e antes de falar, disseram:

-_Sou eu Miroku. Pode me deixar entrar?_

_-seja mais educado, seu grosso pervertido!-_pode ouvir alguém falar baixo.

-Assim que me deixar falar, eu o deixo entrar.

-_bem feito.-_ pode ouvir outra voz falar, mais fria.

Sakura abriu o portão. Logo que Sango e Kagome saíram dos seus quartos, Alguém bateram na porta.

Sakura andou até a porta e a abriu. Arregalou os olhos. "Ele não pode estar aqui, me atormentando de novo!".

-você?- disse finalmente, enquanto Miroku olhava dela para Sesshoumaru, que sorria de lado.

**Oi minna-san!**

**Aí está o 3º capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando:**

**Eu queria ter chegado na parte em que elas vão trabalhar, mas assim o cap. Ia ficar muito grandi.**

**Muitíssimo obrigadu a quem me mandou reviews, (embora eu gostaria de receber mais)**

**Mandem reviews onegai!!!**

**Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá minna!**

**Eu estou muito triste. Só recebi uma review no último capítulo. **

**Estou até pensando seriamente em desistir dessa fic, mas minhas outras estão indo muito melhor.**

**Bem, vamos ao capítulo, já que ele pode ser o último.**

4º- trabalhando (**N/A: pura falta de criatividade da autora**)

-você? -disse finalmente, enquanto Miroku olhava dela para Sesshoumaru, que sorria de lado.

-espera aí. Vocês se conhecem?- disse Miroku, surpreso, logo após sorrindo.

Sakura finalmente reparou que Miroku e Inuyasha estavam ali (este olhava a todo minuto para o relógio).

-Eu reparo quando um caminhão de mudança chega na minha rua, ao contrário do Inuyasha, que só sabe trabalhar.

Este lhe lançou um olhar assassino, mas Sesshoumaru somente retrucou com um mais frio que o normal (N.A: será que issu é possivel?).

-Podem entrar.- disse Sakura sorridente, abrindo espaço para eles passarem e chamando a atenção dos irmãos que ainda trocavam olhares raivosos.

Miroku entrou e a abraçou, no entanto, quando sua mão desceu demais, Sakura empurrou-o e deu um tapa em seu rosto.

-você nunca muda?- disse.

-o que posso fazer? Minha mão é amaldiçoada!

Ela fez um gesto de deixa para lá, e voltou-se para Inuyasha. Este estendeu-lhe a mão, sorrindo.

-prazer. Inuyasha Taisho.

-o prazer é meu. Sakura Nakayama.

Cumprimentou um pouco mais friamente Sesshoumaru, que só faltou rir (algo muito incomum).

-Sango!- disse Miroku correndo para abraçá-la. Ela correspondeu desconfiada, mas, assim como em Sakura, a mão dele desceu demais e ela deu um tapa em seu rosto, embora este tenha tido o dobro da força do que Sakura havia lhe dado. A marca da mão de Sango ficou evidentemente vermelha no rosto do homem.

-SEU PERVERTIDO, HENTAI, TARADO!

-desculpe sangozinha...

-NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA!

Ele também cumprimentou Kagome, que foi rápida o bastante para afastá-lo antes de sua mão chegar a suas partes baixas.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru cumprimentaram Sango e Inuyasha voltou-se para Kagome. Arregalou os olhos. Ela era muito parecida com Kikyou. As únicas coisas diferentes eram que os olhos de Kikyou eram mais claros e menos brilhantes, a pele de Kikyou era bem mais pálida e os cabelos de Kikyou eram lisos e os de Kagome ligeiramente ondulados. Ela estendeu-lhe a mão, sorrindo e disse:

-muito prazer. Kagome Higurashi.

-o prazer é meu. Inuyasha Taisho.- ele ainda a olhava, quando Miroku pôs-se ao seu lado e disse:

-essa Inuyasha, é a nova babá de seus filhos.

Inuyasha olhou para ela e sorriu abertamente. Comentou:

-deve saber que eles são uns pestinhas.

-gosto de crianças.

-eles quebraram a pia do banheiro um dia desses.

-podemos lidar com isso.- disse Kagome, embora ligeiramente surpresa.

Miroku arrastou Inuyasha até Sango e disse:

-e a Sangozinha é a nossa nova diretora de marketing.

-não me chame assim seu depravado.- disse Sango entre dentes para Miroku. Inuyasha, no entanto, voltou seus olhos para Kagome, ainda surpreendido com a semelhança entre ela e Kikyou.

-TIO MI-KUN!- todos na sala puderam ouvir o grito infantil de Rin, que correu até Miroku e pulou em seu colo.

-olá, Rin-chan! Como está?

-bem, e você?- disse a menina, enquanto ele a colocava no chão.

-eu estou ótimo.

Sakura os levou para almoçar. Pouco depois da refeição, eles estavam no sofá, conversando.

-Sabe, eu não sabia que cozinhavam tão bem.- disse Miroku, levando uma mão ao rosto marcado da mão de Sango, com um ligeiro arranhão, já que da última vez que ela lhe dera um tapa, acabara por _sem querer_ (será mesmo?) arranhar ligeiramente o rosto do homem. E a outra mão estava na barriga, um pouco estufada de tanto comer.- eu nunca mais vou chamá-las para ir há um restaurante vocês cozinham bem demais.

-_vocês _virgula!- disse Sakura, cruzando os braços e olhando acusadoramente para Sango.- se pedir à Sango para avisar quando um feijão ficar no ponto, ela o deixa secar e ainda diz que está cru.

-não precisa exagerar.

-Sango-chan, não é exagero.- disse Kagome, sorrindo calmamente.- eu pedi isso para você antes de viajarmos e você deixou o feijão secar, e disse que não estava pronto.

-mudemos de assunto. Então está tudo certo para a K-chan, Taisho-sama?

-me chame de Inuyasha, por favor.- disse o homem, sorrindo.- Hai, ela poderá estar lá em casa amanhã às oito da manhã. Quando eu estiver à caminho do trabalho os levarei até o Shopping, minha filha adora fazer compras e deixarei meu motorista com vocês, para que de tarde, levem meus filhos ao colégio.

-certo- disse Kagome, sorrindo docemente.

-Sangozinha, você...

-não me chame assim pervertido!- disse a morena, raivosa.

-tudo bem. Posso te chamar de Sango-chan?

-hum...

-oras, Sango-chan! Aceita!- disse Sakura animada- é raro o Mi-kun respeitar as vontades de uma mulher.

-tudo bem.

-ok, _Sango-chan_.- disse o homem, enfatizando o apelido.- seu turno começa 7 horas.

-estarei lá.

-bem. Então, Taisho-sama, e quando começa meu turno?- disse Sakura seriamente para Sesshoumaru, que disse:

-me chame de Sesshoumaru.

-tudo bem, Sesshoumaru-sama.

-só Sesshoumaru- Sakura sorriu, ao perceber que começava a irritá-lo.- seu turno começa também as 7 horas.

Depois de mais um tempo, eles foram embora.

-Ja ne...- dizia Kagome, sorrindo docemente, enquanto via os três homens andando em direção ao elevador.

Fechou a porta e caminhou até o sofá, sorrindo ainda mais. Viu Sakura saindo da cozinha, após lavar os pratos do almoço, enquanto secava as mãos em um pano de prato.

-que sorriso é esse, K-chan?- pode ouvir Sango dizer, enquanto essa se sentava ao seu lado e ligava a TV.

-o que foi, Sango-chan? Não posso mais sorrir?- disse, brincalhona, ainda sorrindo.

-não é isso. Só que ver um sorriso deste no seu rosto não é algo comum...

-não é na...

-aposto que sei o que é.- disse Sakura, interrompendo-a.

-o que pensa que é então, sabidona?- disse Kagome rindo, desafiadora.

-se chama: Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome engasgou com a própria saliva. Sango e Sakura trocaram olhares e começaram a rir da amiga, que devagarmente se recuperava da crise.

-Sakura-chan. Eu sei que você só está falando essas coisas para descontar o fato de eu ter concordado com a Sango-chan hoje antes de almoçarmos.

-pode até ser, mas que você achou ele bonito, achou, K-chan.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

-K-CHANNNNNN! ACORDA, SUA DORMINHOCAAAA!!!!!!- Kagome levantou num pulo, sentindo que começava a ter uma dor de cabeça, graças ao grito estridente de Sango. Esfregou os olhos e levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo-a começar a latejar levemente.

Sango já estava vestida. Usava um conjunto de saia e blusa cinzas, perfeitas para o trabalho da mulher. Os cabelos estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo.

Kagome suspirou. Era tão bom ficar sem fazer nada, mas tinha que finalmente recomeçar sua vida. Levou a mão a cabeça, pois sentira uma pontada nessa.

-ah, domo arigatou, Sango-chan...- disse ironicamente, sentindo mais uma pontada na fonte e se sentando na cama.- ... Agora vou ter uma forte dor de cabeça, graças a você.

Mas Sango não estava ouvindo. Sakura aparecera na porta do quarto. Sango rapidamente levou as mãos aos ouvidos, ao ver os olhos violeta dela se arregalarem em direção à Kagome.

"aí vem mais gritos..." pensou tristemente Kagome, enquanto se preparava para ouvir a amiga.

-VOCÊ AINDA NEM SE ARRUMOU? ACHA QUE VAI FALTAR NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE TRABALHO?- Kagome sentiu a cabeça latejar, enquanto se levantava devagarmente e caminhava até o guarda roupa.

-eu já vou, Sakura-chan. Meu trabalho começa depois dos de vocês.- lembrou-lhes a amiga, com a voz saindo extremamente baixa.

Um pouco depois, Rin sai do quarto dela, vestida com o uniforme da escola, ainda sonolenta, toda descabelada. Sakura olha a filha, enquanto remexia no próprio coque que havia feito em seu cabelo. Vestira um conjunto como o de Sango, só que com um casaquinho por cima e era todo vinho.

-Rin, minha filha, você ainda não arrumou seus cabelos?- a mulher caminhou até a menina e prendeu seus cabelos em duas marias-chiquinhas.

-arigatou...- a menina bocejou- ...okaa-san.

Todas tomavam café, quando Kagome chegou na cozinha. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca. Os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança.

Logo, as três foram embora, e Kagome ficou. Faltando 10 minutos para as oito poderia ir até o vizinho.

Quando deram 7 e 50, Kagome bateu na porta do vizinho, que foi aberta por uma senhora de idade, aparentemente governanta da casa.

-você é a nova babá?- perguntou a senhora, dando-lhe passagem.

-sou sim.

-deve ter muita coragem mesmo. Meu nome é Kaede- Kagome estranhou sua fala, mas nada disse, e só a cumprimentou, dizendo:

-Higurashi Kagome.- Viu Inuyasha descendo as escadas, com uma bela mulher em seu encalçe.

-Inuyasha! Me dê o dinheiro!

-eu não sou um banco, Haru.- disse o hanyou, nervoso. Ela cruzou os braços e subiu as escadas novamente, desviando das duas crianças que desciam correndo.

-oh, bom dia, Kagome.- disse Inuyasha, ajeitando a gravata. Kaede arrumou a gravata e ele agradeceu, antes de se abaixar na frente dos filhos e dizer:

-quero que se comportem.

-mas nós sempre nos comportamos otto-san.- disse a menina, sorrindo-lhe falsamente. Ele riu, acariciou-lhes a cabeça e disse:

-engraçadinhos.- se levantou e virou-se para Kagome.

-podemos ir?

-claro.

-essa é a nova babá de vocês, Kagome. Esses são meus filhos.

Ela os cumprimentou, e eles só se entreolharam, tramando travessuras.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO 

Sango chegou no prédio da empresa. Respirou fundo e entrou.

Mal havia colocado os pés na empresa, e pode sentir um corpo chocando-se contra o seu, e circulando sua cintura.

-Sangozinha!

-Miroku.- disse ela. Seu rosto no entanto, ficou vermelho de raiva e o empurrou, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto, deixando a marca nítida de seus dedos no rosto dele.

-SEU TARADO, PERVERTIDO, HENTAI!!! NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM!- ela caminhou rapidamente até o elevador, com Miroku em seu encalço.

-mas Sangozinha...

-eu já disse para não me chamar assim!- disse, sem olhá-lo.- onde...

-terceiro andar.- disse ele, baixo.

Ela apertou o botão correto e esperou. Suspirou, enquanto olhava para o teto. Ela não o conhecia bem, mas já o conhecia suficiente para saber que ele nunca mudaria.

-está perdoado.- ele virou-se esperançoso para ela, mas quando se aproximou, ela disse, olahdno no fundo de seus olhos, com raiva.

-mas ainda não quero que se aproxime.

Mesmo longe dela, ele sorria-lhe confiante. Sango suspirou novamente, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

Uma moça esquentada feito ela trabalhando com um pervertido feito ele não daria certo.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Sakura esperava pacientemente dentro do elevador. Na noite anterior, Sesshoumaru lhe informara qual a sala e o andar do seu escritório de advocacia.

Aquele trabalho parecia que seria o pior de sua vida. Ela e Sesshoumaru simplesmente não combinavam. Ele parecia adorar vê-la irritada. E o pior, se ele implicasse com ela ali, não poderia fazer nada, já que correria o risco de perder o emprego.

O elevador parou no andar. Ela procurou pela sala 23 e logo a viu. Tinha o nome e a função de Sesshoumaru. Bateu levemente na porta, e ele mandou que entrasse.

Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com uma espaçosa sala. Tinha uma mesa ao lado da porta, que deveria ser a dela, bem ao fundo da sala, a mesa maior aonde Sesshoumaru se encontrava, lendo alguns papéis, com um pequeno óculos. Vendo-o assim, ele nem parecia o Sesshoumaru que conhecia.

Ele levantou os belos olhos dourados e a fitou.

-bom dia.

-bom dia.

-pode sentar-se.- ele indicou-lhe uma das cadeiras á sua frente. Tirou os óculos, ato que o deixou mais belo. Cruzou os dedos e disse- eu estava realmente presisando de uma secretária. Tenho vários casos e é muita coisa para uma pessoa sozinha.

-espero poder ajudá-lo.

-então vamos começar.- indicou-lhe a mesa vazia. Na dele, haviam vários papéis e pastas, provavelmente com os casos aos quais devia resolver.

Tinha que começar a trabalhar. Em sua mesa, havia um computador.

Com algumas horas, os processos já estavam muito avançados.

Sesshoumaru pensava. Ela estava sendo mesmo profissional. Engolira o orgulho para ter de trabalhar com ele. Pretendia fazer de tudo para melhorar o relacionamento entre os dois, já que teriam de conviver juntos.

E ela era mesmo uma boa secretária. Sabia que ela começara a faculdade de direito e que por causa da gravidez, tivera de trancar a matrícula, mas ela sabia mesmo das coisas. Avancara e muito seus processos.

"ela é mesmo incrível".

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Kagome já estava cansada. Fazia horas que estavam naquele shopping, mas aqueles dois pestinha só sabiam comprar e comprar, e ainda a colocavam para carregar.

"eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa". Quando caminhou até eles porém, uma mão segurou seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu o motorista deles sorrindo para ela.

-Myouga-sama?- disse, surpresa. Ele pegou parte das compras nas mãos delicadas dela e disse:

-eu vou ajudá-la.

Os dois puseram-se a caminhar, enquanto Myouga contava-lhe sobre as crianças.

-então, desde que eles perderam a mãe eles são assim?

-não exatamente por causa disso. Inuyasha-sama entrou em crise, desde que kikyou-sama morreu. Ela era muito boa sabe. Ele acabou por dedicar-se completamente ao trabalho, e esquece dos filhos. Não de propósito, ele os ama muito, mas é como se os filhos lembrassem tanto sua esposa que ele precisava de se apegar a outra coisa.

-e as crianças são assim para chamar a atenção dele.- raciocionou Kagome, observando as duas crianças trazendo mais sacolas com roupas.

-Hai.

-ah, mas eu dou um jeito nelas.

-vai contar a Inuyasha-sama o caso do carro? Todas contam.

Anteriormente...

Flash back

_-Mas o que ouve?- disse Myouga, olhando a multa que o policial lhe entragava.- eu não estacionei em uma vaga para deficientes!_

_Kagome se abaixou e encostou na tinta azul clara, que marcava a imagem de uma pessoa na cadeira de rodas._

_-está fresca.- disse a Myouga, mostrando-lhe o dedo sujo de tinta. Os dois olharam as crianças, que faziam um sinal negativo com a cabeça._

Fim do flash back

-Iie. Sou eu quem tenho que resolver isso.

Kagome caminhou até as duas crianças.

-eu quero conversar com vocês.

O Júnior parou, mas a menina somente saiu, dizendo que iria comprar mais roupas.

-você vai contar para o meu pai o caso da vaga não é? Ele nunca liga mesmo.

-Iie, eu não vou contar.-o menino arregalou os olhos.

-Doushite?

-isso é algo entre eu e vocês, não tenho que meter seu pai no meio. Júnior. Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa. –ela abaixou-se na sua altura, encarando seus olhos dourados.- seu pai lhe ama. Ele somente precisa superar algumas coisas.

-então porque ele não liga para nós dois?

-ele liga sim. Só não sabe demonstrar isso. – o menino desviou o olhar, triste.

-vamos?- disse Myouga, vendo a menina se aproximar. Kagome se levantou e sorriu. Conquistara o menino, só faltava a menina.

Quando estavam do lado de fora do Shopping, a menina, que conversara com o menino, segurando algumas sacolas nas mãos, se aproximou de Kagome e disse:

-pegue minhas compras.- a mulher se virou para a menina e disse, cruzando os braços:

-e se eu não pegar?

-eu vou contar para otto-san!

-pode contar!- disse Kagome jogando as compras da menina já em suas mãos, no chão. A pequena arregalou os olhos e gritou:

-recolha tudo! Você tem que me obedecer! Meu pai lhe paga para isso!

E jogou as suas compras no chão.

-ah, agora a pilha está muito maior! Eu não sou sua carregadora, sou sua babá. Seu pai não me paga para obecer você, e sim para cuidar de você! Acho que você nem sabe que todo esse dinheiro que você gasta em compras seu pai ganha trabalhando duro! Mas você só reclama que ele não liga para você, e nem percebe que ele faz isso achando que é para seu bem!

A menina, banhada em lágrimas, acaba por abraçá-la, que retribui o ato também chorando, só que ao mesmo tempo sorrindo.

-se você deixar, eu posso cuidar de você.

Ainda choramingando, a menina diz:

-eu só deixo você cuidar de mim com uma condição.

Kagome se separou dela, disposta a ouvir a fala da menina.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

Sango respirou. Finalmente chegara a hora do almoço. Aquela empresa estava mesmo de pernas para o ar. Trabalhara feito um burro de carga e ainda não cumprira nem metade da sua obrigação.

-Sango-chan?- ouviu a voz cautelosa de Miroku, e pode vê-lo aparecer na porta de sua nova sala.

-pois não, Miroku. Não precisa ficar com medo. Eu não mordo.- ele entrou na sala e quando fechava a porta, ela riu maligna, dizendo- a não ser homens pervertidos.

Ele sentiu um frio na espinha, mas continuou.

-você gostaria de almoçar comigo?

-não vai dar.- disse ela, voltando-se para o computador.

-eu prometo que não passo a mão em você.

Ela olhou-o com o canto do olho, desconfiada, mas disse:

-é uma única chance viu.

Ele sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

Aquilo não daria certo.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

Haru caminhava lentamente dentro daquele galpão. Marcara de se encontrar com ele ali, naquele horrendo lugar para combinar tudo.

Tinha que se livrar dos horríveis filhos de Inuyasha, e de quebra, ajudaria ele, já que le também sequestraria junto, a filha da vizinha.

Um ventro forte passou por sí, fazendo o vestido cinza escuro curto até a metade das coxas balançar. **(N/A: ta mais p/ vestido de prostituta)** os cabelos loiros também balançaram. Olhou um pouco mais a frente e viu dois brilhos vermelhos.

-eu estou te vendo.- disse com a voz firme. Ele deu um passo a frente, sorrindo.

-sabia que me veria.- se paroximou dela, e enlaçou pela cintura, beijando-lhe com luxúria.

Quando se separaram, ela disse, percorrendo o peito dele com a mão.

-chegou a hora. Não posso mais ficar com aqueles pestinhas. O casamento se aproxima, tenho que me livrar deles. Assim, Inuyasha aproximará o casamento.

-eu farei, minha linda.- disse ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço- e ainda terei quem quero novamente.

-não entendo porque quer a pequena filha da vizinha mas...

Ele fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e disse:

-você não entendeu. – ela fez uma cara interrogativa.- eu não quero a filha da vizinha. Eu quero a vizinha.- enfatizou a última palavra.

-mas para que?

-não consegue imaginar?- disse ele, beijando-lhe de leve os lábios.

Ela sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele colocou-a sentada em um caixote que tinha ali e levantou-lhe a saia do vestido, a mão passeando pela coxa dela. Beijou-lhe no pescoço e baixou as alças do vestido, deixando-lhe os seios á mostra. Sorriu e se dirigiu a eles.

-ah, Naraku.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

**Olá minna-san!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Gostaria muito de não ter que desistir dessa fic, eu já estou encurtando a história.**

**Mandem reviews, dizendo se gostaram ou não e se eu devo mesmo desistir.**

**Bejos, Lari-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá minna-san!**

**(LEIAM A NOTA****! É IMPORTANTE**

**Graças a algumas pessoas, eu decidi continuar com essa fic.**

**No entanto, vou encurtá-la, e pretendo terminá-la daqui a alguns capítulos por isso, acho que vou demorar mais a postar, embora não tanto quanto demorei dessa última vez.**

Quanto a essa demora, espero que não tenham ficado bravos, mas é que eu estava preocupada com outras fics, e essa, como estava mais avançada, podia esperar.

**Acho que não vou conseguir terminar com essa fic antes do 8º capítulo, mas tentarei terminá-la no 7º, a não ser que pessam para que eu a continue. Eu realmente gostei dela, principalmente por ela ter sido minha primeira fic, embora tenha recebido poucas reviews.**

**Chega de enrolação e vamos a fic.**

5º-fim de semana

Passaram-se três meses. O casamento de Inuyasha com Haru se aproxima, embora ele não tenha reparado, pelo excesso de trabalho.

Haru no entanto, também se mantinha calma, mas por outro motivo. Tinha quase certeza que o noivo acabaria por adiar o casamento.

Rin estava muito feliz na nova cidade. Agora que os filhos de Inuyasha tomaram jeito, embora ainda aprontem e muito com Haru, ela era muito amiga deles. Sempre estavam brincando juntos nos fins de semana.

Era uma sexta feira, ao entardecer. Rin estava no apartamento ao lado, onde uma senhora de idade, que cuidava dos netos, aceitara cuidar dela também, por um preço acessível a Sakura.

Esta se encontrava sentada no banco do passageiro de um carro esporte, a algumas ruas dali, com os cabelos ruivos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, o rosto com uma delicada maquiagem, embora uma expressão raivosa, virada para a rua, observando as pessoas passarem, embora os olhos violeta não pudessem se fixar em nenhuma, pela alta velocidade em que se encontrava o carro. O seu ficara com Sango.

Usava um conjunto social de saia e blusa, além de um casaquinho, tudo em violeta, combinando com seus olhos. Os braços estavam cruzados. Mais parecia uma criança emburrada.

Quando o carro parou na frente de um alto prédio e ela reconheceu a mansão do lado desse, levou uma das mãos a maçaneta da porta, e ia agradeçer, sem olhar o ocupante ao seu lado, quando esse pegou seu queixo delicadamente e virou-o para si. Ela pode observar seu sorriso sarcástico.

-muito obrigada, agora pode me soltar?- disse ela, batendo a mão na dele, afastando-a do seu rosto, e pode sentir esse aquecer. Droga, já estava corada novamente pelo toque dele. Porque estava agindo assim?

-não precisa ficar assim, Sakura.

-oh, você quer que eu dê pulinhos de alegria, após você quase me atropelar somente para que eu aceitasse sua carona?

-eu gostaria sim.- disse ele, antes de dar uma sonora gargalhada. Ela bufou e abriu a porta do carro. Fechou-a sem muita força, embora ele pudesse sentir sua raiva e se dirigiu para a entrada do prédio.

Ele saiu atrás dela, e ao alcançá-la, segurou seu braço, sem muita força. Ela virou-se para ele, tentando soltar o braço e disse:

-o que você quer comigo, Sesshoumaru?- disse ela, cansada. Desde que começara a trabalhar com ele, Sesshoumaru a provocava quando o expediente terminava, só para vê-la irritada. A um mês atrás porém, ela começara a sentir algo estranho quando estava na presença dele, quando ele a tocava, começara a corar. Então, se afastara dele, mas ele percebera e passara a quase forçá-la a aceitar sua carona todos os dias.

Hoje porém ele exagerara. Quando ela não aceitou e se pôs a caminhar, ele quase a atropelou de propósito, e disse que se ela não aceitasse a carona, ele iria seguir o ônibus.

-porque tem me tratado diferente, Sakura?- ele perguntou sério, ato que a fez corar novamente.

"Baka. Porque está corada de novo?" xingou-se mentalmente, enquanto o encarava no fundo dos olhos.

-eu só quero que me deixe em paz, Sesshoumaru.

-tem me evitado ultimamente. O que está havendo? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

-não.- respondeu, desviando de seu intenso olhar. A expressão dele suavizou. Soltou seu braço, embora ela não fizesse menção de se mexer. Nem mesmo tinha percebido o ato dele.

Com a outra mão, ele levantou seu queixo delicadamente, forçando-a a encarar seu olhos. Sakura se surpreendeu. Havia uma doçura antes inexistente nos olhos dele. Os olhos dele, sempre frios e ao mesmo tempo sarcásticos com ela, agora estavam doces, compreensivos.

Ele passou uma das mãos pela cintura dela, gesto que a fez colocar as mãos sobre o peito dele, tentando inutilmente afastá-lo. Ele somente se aproximou mais dela, deixando seus rostos a milímetros um do outro.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Dourado com violeta. Ele se aproximou mais e colou seus lábios. Inicialmente, um beijo leve, doce e calmo. Mas depois, passou a ser um beijo voraz. Suas línguas se procuravam, se uniam, diziam coisas que só o coração de ambos sabiam decifrar. Um beijo que os mesmos corações já pediam a meses.

As unhas dela, pintadas de roxo, apertavam a camisa dele, mas quando ela percebeu o que fazia, forçou as mãos contra o peito dele, juntando todas as suas forças e o empurrou.

Ele se surpreendeu um pouco, mas logo suavizou a expressão.

-Sakura...

-Iie...- disse ela, surpresa com o próprio ato. Olhava para ele, sem realmente vê-lo.- Doushite? Porque eu me deixei levar? Eu prometi não confiar nos homens? Doushite?

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-porque você gosta de mim...- disse ele. Ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, e deu alguns passos para trás. Ele se aproximou, mas ela se afastou novamente.- Sakura.- disse ele, docemente.

Quando ela fez menção de se afastar mais porém, ele correu e a abraçou. O rosto dela ficou colado ao tóxax dele. A camisa tinha cheiro de colônia.

-eu não... você é como os outros...- murmurou ela, chorando. Sesshoumaru podia sentir a camisa molhada pelas lágrimas dela. A abraçou mais forte, quando ela tentou se afastar.

-Sakura. Você quer namorar comigo?- ela não podia ter entendido direito. Levantou o rosto, avermelhado pelo choro e encarou os olhos dele. Realmente dizia verdade.

-você... Não está falando sério.- disse, a voz abafada. Ele sorriu. Aproximou os lábios dos dela. A beijou calmamente, e dessa vez ela não recusou o ato. Seus braços envolveram seu pescoço.

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

Kagome fechou a porta da mansão. As duas crianças, sorridentes, estavam ao seu lado. Olhou-as desconfiada e disse, enquanto guiava as duas crianças até o andar superior, para tomarem um banho.

-o que estão aprontando?

-nada, K-chan- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-a sorrir.

-cuidado, não vão me arranjar problemas hein?

-nunca faríamos isso!- disse a menina, sorrindo sapeca, embora fingisse de ofendida.

-mesmo, Kirari?

-claro!- disse a menina, sorrindo.- eu nunca mentiria para você!

-sei...- disse Kagome, abrindo as portas dos quartos deles. Colocou as mochilas deles em suas camas. –bem, hoje, quem vai tomar banho primeiro é o Inu.

-ah, porque eu?

-porque ontem quem foi primeiro foi a Kirari. Agora pode ir logo!- disse rindo ela. Ele se dirigiu para o banheiro do quarto e ela gritou, quando ele estava fechando a porta: -e vê se toma banho direito, ouviu?

Depois que os dois tomaram banho, Kagome se despediu deles e desceu para o andar posterior, quando pode ouvir vozes alteradas:

-EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ TERMINAR COMIGO INUYASHA!- Kagome distinguiu os gritos estridentes de Haru.- EU JÁ PERDI A MINHA IRMÃ NO MÊS PASSADO POR CAUSA DO SEU IRMÃO, NÃO POSSO PERDER VOCÊ TAMBÉM!- completou a mocréia em falso choro.

-não ponha a culpa no Sesshoumaru se a sua irmã era maluca!- disse Inuyasha, se exaltando.

Sanae, irmã de Haru, morrera atropelada, quando tentava seguir Sesshoumaru, atravessando a rua na frente de um carro. Ela era obsecada com o youkai.

-eu já me decidi, agora, pode ir embora dessa casa!- disse ele. Ela chorou, mas ele acabou jogando as coisas de Haru no carro que dela a ela.

Quando ele fechou a porta atrás dela com um estrondo, Kagome desceu as escadas, corada por estar bisbilhotando.

-Kagome, gomen ne, eu não queria que ouvisse isso.

-não tem problemas. Eu estou indo embora.

Antes que ele dissesse algo, ela já tinha passado quase que correndo e fechado a porta.

-porque será que sinto que ela anda me evitando?

"Kagome, sua tonta, mas no que você anda pensando? Como pode se apaixonar pelo seu chefe! Ai, você é mesmo uma tonta sabia? Ele nunca vai olhar para você." pensava consigo mesma, que nem percebeu que o carro de Haru virou a esquina cantando pneus. Tinha que admitir ara sí mesma, estava apaixonada por Inuyasha.

Só não sabia como isso tinha acontecido. Fora aos poucos, sabia, mas somente percebra que amava ele a pouco tempo, por isso o evitava.

"mas agora... Ele terminou com a noiva. Talvez..." pensou de cabeça baixa, os cabelos caindo-lhe sobre o rosto e a longa franja escondendo o rubor. Chutava uma pedrinha fracamente com os pés, mas essa se desviou do caminho e acabou indo parar no bueiro (é assim que escreve?).

"Ora, mas o que está pensando Kagome!" levantou a cabeça, assustada com o próprio pensamento, enquanto se repreendia. "ele é seu chefe! Não que isso faça alguma diferença, mas...".

Mas Kagome prendeu os pensamentos, quando viu que trombara com alguém. Levantou os olhos e pode ver Sesshoumaru.

-gomen ne.- disse, fazendo uma leve reverância. – eu estava distraída.

-não foi nada.- disse ele, entrando no carro para o colocar na garagem. Kagome virou o rosto para olhá-lo. Ele também estava distraído, e mantinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, sorrindo?" e balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. "deve ter sido impressão". E entrou no prédio. Viu Sakura entrando no elevador e gritou:

-Sakura-chan, segure o elevador onegai!- pode ver a moça virar levemente a cabeça. Ela estava muitíssimo corada. Quando chegou perto dela, que segurara o elevador para sí, Kagome pode ver que ela tentava esconder o rosto atrás da franja, embora não conseguisse esconder a vermelhidão do rosto.

Kagome se abaixou e mexeu um pouco, tentanto ver por baixo da franja ruiva, mas Sakura virou o rosto. Kagome sorriu marota e disse:

-está corada?- Sakura corou ainda mais e levantou o rosto, surpresa. Virou-o novamente para a parede, tentando inutilmente esconder o rosto novamente. Kagome voltou a sua posição anterior, embora ainda olhasse a amiga com o canto do olho.

-sabe, eu encontrei com Seshoumaru-sama lá embaixo, e ele estava sorrindo, distraído.

Pode ver Sakura corar mais, se é que era possível. Estava quase explodindo, de tanto sangue nas bochechas. Ela virou-se bruscamente para Kagome e disse, nervosa:

-sorrindo? Ele te falou alguma coisa?

-porque?- disse Kagome, divertida, tentando não rir, embora sorrise abertamente, algo que pode perceber ter irritado Sakura.- ele deveria ter dito algo?

Sakura quase ficou roxa de vergonha. Se não estivessem dentro de um elevador, Kagome poderia jurar que ela cavaria mesmo um buraco no chão como no ditado para se esconder. A moça escondeu novamente o rosto e disse rápida e nervosa:

-Iie. Claro que não.

Kagome não segurou mais. Caiu na gargalhada. Chegou a estar chorando de rir, sentada no chão, com a barriga doendo pela risada, quando a porta do elevador abriu e elas chegaram no último andar, a cobertura.

-eu vou buscar a Rin.- pode ouvir a outra dizer, enquanto tentava se levantar.

-Ah Sakura-chan, deixe-a lá. Ela gosta tanto do netinho da Senhora. Bem, a Rin-chan se dá bem com qualquer criança.- Kagome se levantou por fim e disse:- depois que você tomar um banho e quando o jantar estiver pronto, você pode chamá-la.

-então tudo bem.- disse Sakura, abrindo a porta. Entraram e Sakura logo se dirigiu para o banheiro, enquanto Kagome ia para a cozinha, preparar o jantar.

Sakura saiu do banheiro, com os cabelos molhados e usando um roupão cor vinho. Entrou no quarto e vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca.

-K-chan, eu vou ir buscar a Rin. O jantar está pronto?

-está quase, Sakura-chan.- Kagome foi até a sala. Sakura ainda estava estranha.- Sakura, me responda uma coisa. Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A outra olhou-a, confusa e disse baixo, embora Kagome tivesse conseguido ouvir:

-Sesshoumaru me... pediu em namoro.

Kagome engasgou com o de suco que estava bebendo, mas Sakura não deu sinais de querer ajudar. Um pouco depois, tento melhorado, Kagome disse:

-está falando sério? Você? E logo ele? Você aceitou?

-São muitas perguntas das quais eu não sei a resposta, K-chan. Eu estou sim falando sério, eu não sei porque eu, eu não sei porque logo com ele, mas eu aceitei sim.

Kagome quase deu pulos de alegria. Aquilo era incrível. Nunca tinha visto a amiga com um homem, e agora, era logo com Sesshoumaru, com quem ela brigava constantemente.

Sakura saiu da casa, quando Kagome voltou para a cozinha.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

Sango já estava cansada daquilo. Gostava sim de Miroku, mas ele parecia nunca mudar. Não a respeitava. Certo, dessa vez, e pela primeira vez, ele prometera mudar, mas não sabia se podia confiar nele.

Virou o rosto para encarar seus olhos azuis marinhos. Olhou no fundo deles, avaliando sua proposta, e ele não desviou do contato visual.

-e então? Vai me dar uma chance?

-Sango estava indecisa. Seu coração dizia que ele estava falando a verdade, mas sua cabeça insistia que ele nunca iria mudar.

"ele é um pervertido, Hentai! Nunca vai mudar!" disse uma das vozinhas em sua cabeça. Sim, uma delas, já que eram duas.

"mas ele gosta de você! Ele mudaria por você! Lembra, quando chegou na empresa, ele vivia atrás de mulheres, mas agora ele só fica atrás de você!"

"mas nem assim ele a respeita! Se mesmo dizendo que gosta dela ele age assim, imagine quando não gostar mais!" retrucou a primeira.

"as pessoas merecem uma chance! Ele também merece ao menos a chance de mostrar que pode mudar!"

Se irritanto, Sango interferiu, quase gritando, mas contendo o pensamento:

"ORA CALEM A BOCA! Sou eu quem tenho que decidir isso, é uma escolha minha e nenhuma das duas tem o direito de interferir!" desde que Miroku entrara em sua vida era assim. Entrava em conflito consigo mesma.

Suspirou. Não custava nada, custava?

Custava sim. Sabia que se ele a decepcionasse, sofreria demais, mas ter que conviver com a culpa de não dar nem a chance dele mostrar que gosta dela acabaria consigo.

-tudo bem, Miroku. Mas se você me desrespeitar, passar a mão em mim, fizer qualquer coi...

-que bom, Sango-chan!- disse o rapaz alegre, a interrompendo. Ele sorriu e a abraçou com força. Sango, ao vê-lo sorrir, aquele sorriso pelo qual se apaixonara, também sorriu.

Aquilo não podia dar certo.

Quando Miroku soltou Sango, ela olhou no relógio de pulso e viu-se atrasada.

-eu tenho que ir para casa.

-eu te levo!- se ofereceu Miroku sorridente. Sango sorriu doce e disse:

-arigatou, demo, eu estou com o carro da Sakura-chan. Ja ne, Miroku.

O rapaz a abraçou e ela foi embora, mas antes de chegar a portaria, ouviu uma voz chamá-la.

-SANGO-CHAN, ACEITA ALMOÇAR COMIGO AMANHÃ?

Sango sorriu e fez um sim com a cabeça. Aquele rapaz era maluco.

ooOOooOOooOOoo 

-Inuyasha?- disse Sesshoumaru, ao entrar em casa. Suspirou, feliz. O irmão nunca estava em casa, era algo que nem precisava perguntar. O que estranhou foi Haru não estar ali também.

Desde que Kagome começara a cuidar dos filhos de Inuyasha, as duas crianças não mais faziam tantas travessuras. Somente continuavam a aprontar com Haru, deixando a mulher ainda mais brava que o normal.

Kagome além de amansar as duas "ferinhas", ainda tentava, dessa vez sem sucesso, aproximar Inuyasha dos filhos dele, mas o irmão parecia cabeça dura demais, para largar um pouco o emprego e dar atenção aos filhos.

Quando ia subir as escadas, pode ouvir alguém se aproximando.

-você sorrindo, Taisho-sama?

-não me chame assim, Kaede. Sabe que quem gosta de se achar superior é o meu meio-irmão.

-ele não gosta de se achar superior. A única coisa que ele precisa é de uma garota que o faça parar de sentir tanto a falta de Kikyou-san. E você parece que encontrou uma para você não é?

-como sabe tanto Kaede?

-Sesshoumaru, eu cuido de vocês dois desde pequenos. Sei quando estão tristes ou felizes, mas eu nunca o tinha visto tão alegre. Só pode ter encontrado alguém.

-eu encontrei sim.- embora feliz, a voz de Sesshoumaru nunca deixaria de ser fria, embora sob essa, se pudesse sentir toda a sua felicidade.- acho que nada pode acabar com minha alegria.

-sempre existe algo que pode.- disse Kaede sombria.

-Kaede, onde está a noiva do meu irmão?- o tom de voz de Sesshoumaru ficou ainda mais frio, o que não passou despercebido por Kaede, embora essa também começasse a falar no mesmo tom que ele.

-ele terminou com ela. Eu até achei bom.- um tom amargurado mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito surgiu na voz dela.- aquela sebosa.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Quando se tratavam das duas irmãs Sukino, Kaede deixava de lado sua formalidade.

-meu irmão nunca foi bom para escolher namoradas, Kaede. Ele não é como eu.

E subiu.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

Haru caminhava de um lado para o outro naquele galpão. Quase fazia um buraco no chão, enquanto Naraku, calmo, sentado em uma cadeira, somente balançava levemente a taça de vinho em sua mão.

-Naraku, temos que antecipar! Senão, Inuyasha não vai...

-cale-se.- ela virou-se para ele.

-cmo disse?

-eu mandei se calar.- Naraku fixou seus olhos vermelhos nela.- acha mesmo que faço isso por você?

Naraku se levantou e ela deu vários passos para trás. Naraku andou lentamente em direção a ela, depois de por a taça sobre uma mesa ali. Ela emparelhou com a parede, quando ele estava bem próximo.

-Adeus, minha querida.

Naraku a matou ali mesmo.

Uma youkai apareceu ali perto, e disse a ele, enquanto se ajoelhava e tampava parte do rosto com o leque em sua mão.

-Naraku-sama...

-Fale Kagura.- disse ele, se sentando novamente e pegando a taça.

-ela começou a namorar o youkai de nome Sesshoumaru.

-NANI?- gritou ele, estourando a taça na mão, e se levantando bruscamente. Sentou-se de novo, e acalmçou-se pegando outra taça e pondo mais vinho.- vou ter mesmo que antecipar o plano. Kagura, você sabe o que fazer amanhã.

-Hai, Naraku-sama.- e desapareceu. Com um ódio no olhar, Naraku tomou todo o conteúdo da taça de uma vez só.

-ela não vai escapar de mim. Não vai mesmo.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

No sábado de manhã, quase meio dia, Kaede saiu com Kirari, Inu júnior e Rin indo ao parque com eles. Kagome, á pedido de Kaede, foi para a casa de Inuyasha, comandar as outras empregadas a fazer o almoço.

Inuyasha apareceu na cozinha e disse:

-Kagome, eu posso falar com você?

A moça acompanhou-o, surpresa.

-eu queria que você me explicasse porque meus filhos agiam daquele jeito, além de pedir desculpas por eles.

Kagome olhou no fundo dos seus olhos. Estava tão na cara que chegava a ser hipocrisia perguntar. Suspirou.

-na verdade, seus filhos só precisam de atenção.

-como é?

-eles faziam esse tipo de coisa, porque você nunca tem tempo para eles. Sempre está trabalhando, e nunca está com eles, agindo como um pai.

Seu tom de voz tinha um que de acusação.

-mas eu preciso trabalhar. Como eu posso sustentar essa vida mansa que eles levam, sem trabalhar.

-eu não disse para parar de trabalhar, mas sim agir como um pai age. Você trabalha sim, mas porque não trabalhar apenas durante a semana, e até apenas 6 da tarde, como seus funcionários? Seus filhos também são importantes e mais que dinheiro, eles precisam de amor, principalmente por terem perdido a mãe tão cedo.

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça. Na verdade, aquilo tudo era só para criar coragem para falar com Kagome. Estava gostando dela. Isso até atrapalhara seu desempenho na empresa. Mas agora via que ela estava certa.

Sentira uma atração por ela desde que a conhecera. Talvez pelo fato de ser bastante parecida com Kikyou, ou somente por ser alegre e bonita. Mas, depois de conversar com ela, vira que era muito inteligente e tinha muitas qualidades. A partir daí, sentira algo mais do que um simples gostar.

Isso era estranho pois desde a morte de Kikyou, não se apaixonara por ninguém, e mal se lembrava de como era estar apaixonado. No entanto, reconhecera o sentimento facilmente quando descobrira senti-lo pela moça.

Mas não via como falar isso para ela. Ultimamente então, Kagome se afastava dele, como se não quisesse sua companhia.

-você tem razão.- foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Quando a moça foi voltar para a cozinha porém, ele segurou seu braço e a puxou de volta. Acabou colando seu corpo ao dela. As respirações se misturavam e os lábios estavam muito próximos.

-eu queria dizer também...- começou Inuyasha, rouco- ... que... eu estou apaixonado por você.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era mais do que podia esperar. Tinha de ser muito sortuda. Inuyasha aproximou os lábios dos dela. Kagome fechou os olhos e ele sorriu.

O beijo começou lento, calmo. Kagome circulou o pescoço de Inuyasha, e ele a sua cintura. Pouco depois, o beijo se transformou. As línguas se procuravam, e o beijo se tornou mais rápido.

Quando se soltaram, Kagome ainda parecia desnorteada.

-Kagome, quer namorar comigo?

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

Kaede sorriu, enquanto observava as três crianças brincarem. Fechou os olhos por um instante. Estava ficando velha demais para isso. Tinha que se aposentar.

No entanto, quando Kagome disse que ia sair no final de semana com as crianças, Kaede tomou a decisão. Precisava juntar os dois. Kagome era a garota certa para Inuyasha, fazê-lo ver que mesmo Kikyou tendo morrido, a vida continuava.

Mas abriu os olhos bruscamente, ao ouvir o grito das três crianças. Se levantou do banco aonde estava sentada. Arregalou os orbes, quando viu uma youkai jovem, vestida com um quimono branco e vermelho envolvendo as três crianças em um vortex, enquanto balançava o leque.

Se aproximou, mas quando estava ali, já era tarde demais. A mulher havia sumido, levando consigo os filhos de Inuyasha e Sakura.

-Kami!

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

Sesshoumaru e Sakura haviam acabado de chegar na casa dele, e conversavam animadamente com o mais novo casal, Kagome e Inuyasha.

Kaede entrou na casa desesperada e cansada. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru a ampararam, e levaram-na até a sala de estar, pondo-a no sofá.

-o que aconteceu, Kaede?- perguntou o Taisho mais novo, enquanto mandava uma das empregadas trazer-lhe um copo d'água.

-uma youkai... levou as crianças.

-Nani?- disse Sakura, de olhos arregalados. A moça empalideceu completamente, ficando branca como neve, a boca ficou completamente seca. O coração disparou, como se fosse sair do peito a qualquer instante. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e teria caído no chão, se Sesshoumaru não a tivesse segurado pela cintura.

-eu não pude fazer nada. Gomen ne... quando vi, ela já estava as levando. De uma hora para outra, desapareceu com os três.

Inuyasha sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias. Logo agora, que decidira deixar o trabalho de lado, graças a Kagome, para ficar mais com os filhos, isso acontecia.

-temos que ligar para a polícia.- disse Kagome, correndo para o telefone. Também estava desesperada. Se apegara a aquelas crianças tão rápido e em tão pouco tempo, como se fossem seus filhos. Sakura ainda estava em estado de choque.

-fique calma. Nós vamos encontrar eles.- disse Sesshoumaru ao seu ouvido, mas ela pareceu não ouvir.

Sua mente ainda processava a informação. Rapidamente, a polícia, em alguns minutos estava na casa, interrogando Kaede, enquanto Kagome, sentada no sofá, bebendo um copo de água com açúcar olhava para frente, com os olhos brilhantes vidrados. Inuyasha, ao seu lado, nada dizia, mas corriam lágrimas silenciosas por seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru afroxou o abraço. Com esse movimento, Sakura parecia acordar de seu transe. Olhou para os lados e depois para o namorado. Ele estava sério, mas ela pode ver a tristesa em seu olhar.

-isso... Não é verdade...- disse a moça, roucamente. Sesshoumaru olhou-a desolado. O que podia falar?- Iie! RIN, MINHA FILHA! KAMI! EU QUERO MINHA FILHA!

Sesshoumaru teve de apertá-la novamente. Sakura começou a se debater. Kagome, parecendo despertar, se aproximou e tentou acalmar a amiga, mas era em vão.

Uma policial que mais parecia uma cientista se aproximou e disse:

-eu sou especializada nesse tipo de caso. A maioria das mães ficam assim mesmo.- e aplicou um calmante nela, com uma injeção. Aos poucos, Sakura ia ficando calma, e assim, desmaiou nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

Ele levou-a para seu quarto. Enquanto descia, pode ver Sango e Miroku entrando preocupados pela porta da frente. Sango tinha uma expressão de quem não acreditava e Miroku parecia desnorteado.

Algumas horas depois, Sakura acordou. Sentou-se rapidamente. Olhou envolta, e viu-se sozinha. Abraçou-se nas próprias pernas, e chorou. Chorou muito, embora seus soluços fossem abafados pelas pernas.

-eu vou ver se a Sakura já acordou.- disse Sesshoumaru, subindo as escadas. Quando estava perto da porta do próprio quarto, pode ouvir os soluços da namorada.

-Sakura...- disse ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. A moça levantou a cabeça. Ele fitou seu lindo rosto no momento inconsolável, todo vermelho de tanto choro. Passou as costas da mão nesse e ela o abraçou. Ele aninhou-a em seu peito, onde ela se pôs a chorar mais e mais. Os olhos dela, nesse momento, estavam fundos e sem brilho nenhum. Perdera sua razão de viver.

No andar debaixo, a polícia terminava de grampear o telefone, enquanto Kagome tentava consolar Inuyasha, embora ela também estivesse nervosa. Sango e Miroku conversavam com a polícia.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

Rin acordava agora. Se lembrava de, enquanto brincava com Kirari e Inuyasha, uma youkai aparecia na frente deles e fazia o ar movimentar-se envolta deles. Um instante depois, se viram em um lugar escuro, mas a mulher colocou em seus narizes um pano cheio de algo que os fizera desmaiar.

Olhou para os lados. Amarrados á cadeiras, estavam Kirari e Inuyasha Júnior. A outra estava muito assustada, também devia ter acordado agora e ele olhava em volta, tentando reconhecer algo.

Rin olhou para si. Estava amarrada como eles. O lugar, pode constatar após observá-lo, parecia um galpão abandonado. Olhou para frente e estreitou os olhos ao ver um hanyou sentado em uma confortável cadeira, bebendo vinho.

-solte a gente daqui!- gritou para ele. Ele se aproximou dela e ela o achou muito familiar. Tinha cabelos negros, longos, olhos vermelhos.

-vejo que o efeito do clorofórmio passou, não é, Rin?

-como sabe meu nome? O que quer com a gente?

-com eles? Apenas dinheiro. Mas com você... Ah, você vai me trazer algo muito especial.

-Nani?

-Rin querida, isso não é jeito de falar com o papai.- Aquela menina era tão inteligente quanto a mãe.

Rin arregalou os orbes violeta, e depois estreitou-os de forma perigosa. Então tinha sido ele, que abandorara sua mãe quando ela estava grávida de Rin?

-o que quer com okaa-san?

-sabe, eu a abandonei sim...- ele começou a caminhar pelo galpão e parou na sua frente.-... mas não porque eu não gostava dela. Eu sempre a achei linda, maravilhosa. Mas eu não queria era você. Agora, eu ainda sinto desejo pela sua mãezinha. Que tal eu trocar você por ela?

-você é... nojento!

-já mandei não falar assim comigo!- ele engrossou a voz. Pegou-a pelo queixo e deu um tapa em sua cara. Rin, em resposta, cuspiu nele.

-menina insolente!- e deu outro tapa na cara dela.- e a sim... Eu esqueci de mensionar. Além da sua mãe, eu quero também a babá deles. Sua querida titia Kagome.

**Oi de novo minna:) (LEIAM ESSA NOTA TAMBÉM, É BEM MAIS IMPORTANTE DO QUE A OUTRA)**

**E então? Eu espero que gostem. Eu estou encurtando a fic, mas a ação principal que eu queria colocar não podia deixar de lado e é por causa dela que talvez não consiga terminar no 7º como eu quero.**

**Agora a ação está começando e eu estou louquinha para continuar! Por isso continuem seguindo a fic! Mandem reviews, dizendo o que acharam! Eu particularmente adorei esse capítulo!!!**

**E fazendo uma propaganda, leiam a minha fic ****Um amor de verão****, ela está até boa, mas recebi poucas reviews. Escrevo tão mal assim? **

E agradecendo as duas pessoas que salvaram a fic:

**Baby-Moon: olá! ****Domo arigatou pela review, acredite, ela salvou a fic.**

**Você podia me passar novamente seu e-mail? Acho que não apareceu no fanfiction, ou eu sou muito burra mesmo.**

**Eu quero também que tudo se resolva logo, mas pelo menos nesse cap eu acabei com uma vilã né? Eu não suportava mais ela.**

**Continue me mandando reviews, e eu prometo que tentarei atualizar a fic A mil por hora o mais rápido possível, se bem que eu a atualizei antes dessa. Leia ela e me mande uma review (se quiser ler ela claro!). **

**Bjos.**

**Nicki-chan: oii! ****Arigatou pela review! ela me animou muito!**

**Fico feliz que mesmo não sendo muito de mandar reviews, esteja disposta a me escrever, fico muito agradecida!**

**E pode ficar calma, mesmo eu encurtando a fic, prometo que não irei abandoná-la viu?**

**Continue mandando reviews, eu tentarei não demorar, e se puder, leia minhas outras fics e deixe reviews dizendo o que achou.**

**Bjs, Lari-chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá minna-san :) **

**Gomen ne pela demora!!!! A escola anda apertando e ainda por cima tive uma crise de imaginação. E ainda não posso mais ficar com tanta frequencia no computador, o que tem limitado muito minhas fics. As outras estão atrasadas, mas não tenho tido idéia para elas XD**

**Fiquei estremamente feliz com as reviews que recebi! Realmente eu não esperava :) Vcs são muito carinhosas e gentis, domo arigartou!!!!!**

**Bem, parece q ficou em dúvida o fato dele querer a K-chan, e espero responder as dúvidas nesse cap, mas se ainda assim não ficar claro, eu coloco na resposta das reviews. **

**Ah, fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que acho que posso voltar com a minha idéia original para a fic, mesmo tendo antecipado a ação principal. SE ALGUÉM TIVER UMA IDÉIA P/ ME AJUDAR, ME DIGAM!!!! Graças a minha crise de idéias demorei muito com o cap dessa e de quase todas as minhas fics por isso, se alguém tem uma dica, me digam onegai!!!!**

**Se eu receber alguma dica, idéia ou se eu mesma tiver alguma, posso colocá-la na fic, ficaria muito feliz mesmo se alguém me ajudasse.**

**Bem, mais comentários no fim do cap.**

6º-ligações

Kagome suspirou e caminhou até a cozinha do apartamento delas, e pegou um copo d´água. Estava muito cansada mas não conseguia dormir. Já faziam quase dois dias desde quando as 3 crianças foram sequestradas mas parecia que não iriam receber contato. Sakura se desesperara, pensando que talvez não quisessem resgate, e teve de tomar mais sedativos.

Kagome virou o olhar cansado para o relógio. Este marcava 2 e meia da madrugada. Fechou os olhos contornados de olheiras e bocejou. Talvez conseguisse dormir agora. Os policiais tinham grampeado a linha telefônica da casa delas também, mas de nada adiantara.

Caminhou de volta até a sala de estar e viu Sakura abraçada a uma almofada. Os olhos dela estavam fundos, sem brilho, tristes e embargados em lágrimas. Sentou-se ao seu lado, e Sakura a olhou como se pedisse apoio. Kagome olhou-a tentando reconfortá-la, mas também estava muito triste.

Rin era muito querida por ela e além do mais, gostava dos filhos de Inuyasha como se fossem seus. "logo agora que ele estava decidido a mudar" pensou triste.

Quando Sango saiu do quarto, Kagome olhou para ela triste, e pode ver que até mesmo Sango, sempre tão alegre, estava quieta e infeliz. As três se levantaram silenciosas e rumaram para a porta do apartamento. Aquele lugar tinha muitas lembranças de Rin.

Inuyasha se sobresaltou com o interfone a tocar. Kaede, que ainda estava meio chocada com o ocorrido, mesmo que lhe dissessem que não fora sua culpa, rumou até o interfone e o atendeu. Nesse mesmo momento, Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas. Parecia quase tão triste como Inuyasha e este estranhou.

Sesshoumaru nunca fora sentimental, mesmo que se referissem aos seus sobrinhos. No entanto, desde que Sakura chegara, Sesshoumaru parecia mais... por falta de palavra melhor Simpático. Inuyasha até o pegara sorrindo! Também estava mais cômico e sempre tirava sarro da cara do meio-irmão. No entanto, desde que Rin e os sobrinhos do youkai haviam sido sequestrados, Sesshoumaru estava triste.

-algum contato?- perguntou Sango a Inuyasha, que fez um sinal preocupadamente negativo com a cabeça. Enquanto as três se sentavam, o interfone soou novamente, desta vez era Miroku.

Quando todos já estavam na sala, esperando que essa fosse mais uma noite sem dormir, o telefone tocou. Inuyasha, que estava ao lado do telefone atendeu as pressas, enquanto a polícia começava a gravar a conversa.

O Hanyou nada tinha dito quando uma voz desconhecida dele, maligna, fria soou.

- Taisho. Sei que está com a polícia do seu lado, mas espero que tenha o bom senso de não envolvê-la, senão seus filhos morrem.

-deixe-me falar com eles, onegai!

-_oh, eu não sou tão mal assim... claro que deixarei, mas só para comprovar que estou mesmo com seus filhos._

Inuyasha esperou pouco. Estava aflito, suava muito, desesperado. Tinha que saber se eles estavam bem.

_-otto-san?-_pode ouvir a voz trêmula de medo da filha. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

-Kirari, está tudo bem com você?

-_otto-san eu não gosto daqui! Esse homem é mal._

-não chore minha filha, eu vou buscá-la!!!- mas não pode falar mais pois pode perceber que o telefone foi tomado da pequena.

-agora que sabe que eu estou realmente com seus filhos, espere outro contato.

-espere!- disse Inuyasha, tentando mantê-lo na linha, para tentarem descobrir de onde vinha a ligação.

-sinto muito Taisho-sama...- pode ouvir o policial falando enquanto fechava o leptop.- não conseguimos descobrir de onde vem a ligação. Parece que a linha está bloqueada ou fora de alcance, embora isso me pareça impossível. Temos a melhor tecnologia que reconheceria mesmo se ele estivesse em um país próximo.

-algumas técnicas antigas usadas na era feudal por Youkais e hanyous para esconder sua forma, localização, personalidade ou mesmo voz ainda podem ser usadas e normalmente de grande ajuda.- disse Kaede ao policial, conseguindo assustar ainda mais todos naquela sala.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Naraku colocou Kirari no ombro. As mãos da menina estavam amarradas e os olhos vendados, não podendo saber para onde ele a tinha levado. Estavam á vários quarteirões do galpão, mas como era madrugada e ele conhecia bem aquela região, sabia que ninguém estaria ali ou mesmo se estivesse, seria um traficante e nunca o pararia.

"eu quero mesmo é que chegue a hora de ligar para minhas preciosidades... mas não posso me apressar, senão eu estrago tudo. A minha querida Sakura... você vai ser minha outra vez e Kagome... vai se arrepender de ter me rejeitado á 7 anos atrás. Mesmo que minha florzinha Sakura seja muito melhor que você, nunca vou perdoá-la até me vingar. Pensa que eu esqueci linda?..."

Flash back

Kagome, Sakura e Sango estavam sentadas no banco do pátio da escola. A 1ª fazia um exercício de física. As outras duas falaram algo para ela e saíram, conversando e rindo.

_Naraku se aproximou dela e se sentou ao seu lado. A moça levou um susto e quase caiu da cadeira, mas ele a segurou pela cintura._

_-domo arigatou, Naraku.- disse ela, e ficou olhando a mão dele, que ainda estava em sua cintura._

_-eu gosto de você Kagome.- a moça arregalou os olhos. Quase toda a escola achava que ele gostava de Sakura pois vivia dando em cima da moça, que começava a amolecer e agora ele lhe dizia aquilo?_

_-está me assustando Naraku.- ela olhou envolta e observou que não tinha mais ninguém por perto. Começou a se assustar. Os olhos arregalaram e voltaram para a mão dele, que começava a subir para um de seus seios._

_Kagome ficou de pé e ele fez o mesmo. Ela tentou se afastar, mas Naraku a segurou pela cintura. A outra mão dele foi em direção a uma de suas coxas enquanto ele se inclinava para beijar-lhe._

_-eu vou ter você querida. Por bem ou por mal.- Ele fechou os olhos e Kagome percebeu que aquela era a única chance de escapar dele. Com uma joelhada só, ela acertou suas partes baixas e Naraku foi parar no chão._

_-maldita!- enquanto ele murmurava vários palavrões, Kagome conseguiu ir embora. A partir daquele dia, Kagome fez questão de não ficar sozinha com ele._

Fim do flash back

A moça nunca tinha tido coragem de contar aquilo á Sakura, Naraku havia deduzido. "agora eu não quero mais seu corpo, queridinha, quero apenas me vingar".

Ele entrou no galpão escuro e amarrou Kirari novamente na cadeira, enquanto Rin o encarava brava.

-não olhe assim para mim, filhinha. Senão, eu posso até mesmo fazer coisa pior com seus amiginhos. Já percebi que mesmo se eu rancasse seu braço nunca ficaria do meu lado, mas se eu os atingir...- ele pegou seu queixo e deu mais um tapa em seu rosto.- então é melhor me obedecer.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

O pequeno menino de aparentemente 8 anos de idade estava sentado no sofá daquela pequena sala do apartamento. Tudo estava escuro, com exceção da luz que vinha da televisão ligada em um filme qualquer.

O menino ouviu um estalo ao seu lado e quando olhou viu a mulher tão conhecida ali. Ela vestia um quimono branco com vários desenhos em vermelho. Os curtos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos vermelhos estavam tristes.

O menino se assustou, mas logo fez uma expressão interrogativa. Não sabia o porque dela não estar brigando com ele afinal, estava acordado de medrugada. Mas logo reparou no fundo olhar dela e disse:

-okaa-san, o que ouve?

A bela mulher olhou a criança triste e disse, com a voz quase nula:

-a Shippou... será que nunca vou poder ser livre? Desde que começei a trabalhar para Naraku, na empresa dele venho sendo obrigada a fazer esses trabalhos... ele até mesmo me obrigou a convencer o Inuyasha a fazer um acordo com ele, mas acho que Inuyasha nem se lembra mais...

A mulher se pôs a chorar e a criança abraçou suas pernas, tentando lhe dar apoio.

"eu só queria ser... Livre".

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Sakura levantou os olhos fundos molhados de lágrimas. Estava escorada no vão da janela a muitíssimos minutos, talvez até horas. O sequestrador não ligaria tão cedo. Provavelmente, ele queria que ficassem desesperados, prontos a dar tudo, se pedisse. Os fechou, sentindo uma leve brisa noturna que entrava na grande sala. Olhou para a tempestade que caía já a algumas horas. Uma tempestade tão triste e escura como estava seu coração.

Sentiu um leve pressionar no ombro e olhou para trás, podendo ver o compreensivo rosto de Sango olhando-a.

-temos que ir, Sakura-chan. Talvez ele ligue para a nossa casa.- Sakura baixou o olhar mais uma vez naquela noite. Estava tão cansada que até mesmo pensava em desistir. Mas era só lembrar da imagem do lindo rostinho de Rin que todo o cansaço passava e dava lugar a um vazio imenso.

Acompanhou as duas amigas e uma dos policiais até o prédio ao lado, não ligando para a forte chuva que caía sobre si. Ultimamente não ligava para nada.

Kagome suspirou, olhando Sakura, enquanto caminhava ao seu lado. A amiga não comia, não falava, não dormia... Estava prestes a morrer. Não de fraquesa, como era de se esperar, mas sim de tristeza. Sakura nunca estivera tão debilitada como estava agora.

Ela também estava triste. Muito triste. Rin era muito para ela e os filhos de Inuyasha eram quase seus filhos também, mas sabia que ela deveria ter forças. Se não tivesse, sabia que ninguém mais teria. Inuyasha estava tão triste quanto Sakura, embora ela conseguisse fazê-lo se alimentar.

Quando chegaram no apartamento delas, Sakura apenas se sentou novamente no sofá e ficou encarando o telefone, como se assim pudesse obrigá-lo a tocar.

-Sakura-chan, você precisa comer e dormir.

-Iie, domo arigatou, Sango-chan.- disse, abraçando as pernas como fazia ultimamente. A policial se aproximou dela e disse, tocanco seu ombro:

-durma, Srta. Juro que se algo acontecer, lhe acordaremos na hora.

Depois de um pouco mais de pressão, Sakura desistiu. Não tinha forças suficientes para brigar com alguém. Comeu algo e logo foi dormir.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Pela manhã, Sakura acordou ainda cansada, pois as poucas horas que dormira não foram suficientes para repor suas energias. Caminhou até a sala e pode ver Sango sentada ao lado do telefone, vestida para ir ao trabalho. Não era necessário que todas ficassem ali e viu Kagome pela porta da cozinha estava passando um café, ainda com roupas de dormir.

Essa oulhou-a e sorriu, mas Sakura logo pode perceber que era um sorriso falso. Sabia que Kagome não estava feliz com aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo. Sakura sorriu de volta e pode ouvir a amiga dizer:

-já acordou, Sakura-chan? Está com fome?- Sakura simplesmente negou com a cabeça e olhou envolta, para enfim ver a policial sentada em uma poltrona bocejando.

Kagome suspirou triste e voltou-se para a garrafa de café. Fechou os olhos com sono. Não entendia porque o sequestrador não ligava. Talvez estivesse tentando por-lhes medo, mas não tinha certeza.

"como se fosse possível ficarmos mais apavorados do que já estamos". Também não entendia o porque de levar Rin. Inuyasha era rico, e o sequestrador parecia saber muito sobre a vida de todos, desde a fortuna da família Taisho até para onde estavam indo e com quem. Talvez ele quisesse pegar dinheiro de Sesshoumaru, mas se fosse assim, poderia ter dito na conversa com Inuyasha.

Terminou de passar o café e viu Sango tomar uma xícara dele rapidamente. Suspirou mais uma vez. Nem mesmo podia trabalhar para se distrair. Sentou-se triste e se pôs a pensar novamente, mexendo a colher dentro da própria xícara com café.

"sinto como se ele nos conhecesse também e quisesse algo mais de nós três" arriscou em pensamento, mas balançou a cabeça em negação. Se fosse aquilo, estariam perdidas. Algo lhe dizia que elas três também o conheciam, só não sabia quem era.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem, Inuyasha? E vai nos avisar se algo novo acontecer?- Inuyasha ouviu a voz desesperada e sonolenta de Miroku, enquanto se sentava novamente. Afirmou com a cabeça e disse com a voz arrastada:

-Hai Miroku... vai ficar tudo bem e eu avisarei se algo acontecer agora você e o Sesshoumaru podem ir embora trabalhar. É melhor que ficar aqui nessa angústia.

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas nervoso e ainda arrumando a gravata. Não se sentia bem indo trabalhar e deixando o irmão e a namorada sozinhos, mas não adiantava nada ficar ali, isso provavelmente só deixava os outros mais nervosos. Ele, Miroku e Sango decidiram por fim ir trabalhar.

Quando o humano e o youkai saíram da mansão encontraram Sango saíndo do prédio. Miroku se aproximou dela bocejando e disse, após esse ato:

-Sango, aceita uma carona?- a moça olhou o estado dele e disse por fim, pegando as chaves do carro:

-eu dirijo. Vai acabar batendo o carro nesse estado.

Sesshoumaru se separou do casal e se dirigiu para o carro, que há dias estava parado na frente da própria casa. Não se preocupara em guardá-lo. Claro, tivera outras preocupações na cabeça.

"só espero que tudo isso acabe bem..." pensou, enquanto sentava no banco do motorista e ligava o carro.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Sakura e Kagome se sentaram no sofá, exaustas. Nenhuma delas podia imaginar o motivo para alguém sequestrar Rin. Se o sequestrador as conhecia, sabia que não tinham dinheiro para um resgate, e no mínimo deveria tê-lo pedido aos namorados delas.

Kagome estava quase dormindo quando o telefone tocou. Se sobressaltou e ia atendê-lo, quando a policial segurou seu braço e disse:

-é melhor a mãe da criança atender. Nakayama-sama, onegai.- disse ela, á Sakura.

Sakura respirou fundo e retirou o telefone do gancho e permaneceu muda.

-_olá Sakura querida..._

Aquela voz... Sakura conhecia muito bem aquela voz. Estava fria e má, assim como naquele dia. O dia em que ele a havia abandonado. Nunca poderia esquecer a pior desgraça que ocorrera em sua vida.

-Naraku...- disse e Kagome arregalou os olhos. Não podia ser. As cruéis imagens voltaram a mente de Sakura.

Flash Back

Era um dia chuvoso. Sakura olhava pela janela de casa. As gotas da chuva molhavam a janela do lado de fora, e Sakura apenas as observava, feliz.

"_grávida. Eu não esperava, mas sei que Naraku vai adorar saber que vamos ter um filho juntos". Realmente ela não esperava ser mãe com 18 anos, dali a 8 meses 19, mas sabia, ou melhor, achava, que teria o apoio do namorado._

_Sorriu abertamente quando reconheceu o carro do namorado que estava parando na frente da casa dela. Correu para a porta e saiu na chuva para recebê-lo. Naraku saiu do carro e se aproximou do belo jardim, onde estava a jovem._

_Beijou-a sedentamente, molhados pela chuva e levou-a para dentro. Ele não a deixava falar, a mão dele percorria seu corpo enquanto a outra a segurava pela cintura. Sakura o empurrou levemente e ele a encarou._

_-Naraku... Eu não lhe chamei para isso.- ela sorriu e ele estranhou._

_-para que me chamou então?_

_-Naraku eu... Estou grávida._

_Naraku arregalou os olhos e logo depois lhe deu as costas. O sorriso de Sakura se apagou enquanto ela o observava se dirigir para a porta. Segurou o braço dele e disse:_

_-você não pode me deixar! Sei que somos muito novos mas..._

_-você não entende? Eu não quero um filho! Nunca vou querer!- Naraku se livrou do aperto no braço jogando-a longe. Se aproximou dela e segurou-a pelo queixo, machucando-lhe o rosto._

_-Naraku está... me machucando._

_-Damare!!! Você é muito bonita Sakura... mas eu não vou assumir esse maldito filho nunca! Se vire!- ele soltou seu rosto com violencia e saiu da casa._

_Sakura encolheu-se, machucada, umilhada. Chorava compulsivamente enquanto olhava para a enorme casa. Estava sozinha... Sozinha._

_Sem os pais, que haviam morrido á vários meses em um acidente de carro, sentia-se muito só. Ninguém estava ali para ajudá-la._

Fim do flash Back

Ainda lembrava-se nitidamente. Ele a deixara sozinha, mas fora acolhida pelos amigos. Sango, Kagome e principalmente Miroku. Foi apartir daquele dia que nunca mais confiara em nenhum homem para nenhum relacionamento.

-Naraku SEU MALDITO!- gritou ela ao telefone, enquanto a policial e Kagome tentavam acalmá-la.- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA FILHA??

-_sua filha não querida Sakura... Nossa filha. Sem mim ela nem existiria._

_-_MINHA FILHA SIM!!! RIN NUNCA FOI SUA FILHA! VOCÊ NUNCA A QUIS E NÃO É AGORA QUE VAI QUERER! SE ALGO ACONTECER A ELA EU O MATO PESSOALMENTE SEU FILHO DA MÃE!!!!

_-ora, mas nada vai precisar acontecer a ela. Isso é, a não ser que você não esteja disposta a me dar o que eu quero._

Sakura gelou. Naraku parecia querer brincar com a situação.

-o que você quer Naraku?- o tom de voz de Sakura agora estava amedrontado e Kagome também ficou como ela. Naraku não era de brincadeira.

_-agora sim, você está do jeito que eu quero. Posso sentir o medo emergindo de você. Sei que nunca terá medo de mim agora não é? Não é mais aquela garota ingênua, mas tem medo de que eu faça algo com sua pequena Rin. Sabe que eu não senti nada quando a vi?_

-o que você quer Naraku?- a voz de Sakura tornou-se mais firme. Ter medo de Naraku não ajudaria em nada, sabia disso. Somente estaria dando mais armas a ele.

_-de onde tirou toda essa coragem Sakura? Talvez a tenha conseguido de seu novo namorado. Achou que eu não sabia? Eu sei de tudo. Sei que você nunca mais tinha namorado ninguém. Ficou com trauma ou descobriu que nenhum é melhor do que eu._

_-_tem razão. Nenhum é como você. –Sakura se enojou dele enquanto podia ouvir a rizada dele.- Não existe ser capaz de ser tão nojento e asqueroso como você.

_-acho melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz Sakura! Não posso bater em você, mas posso bater em sua querida filha que está aqui comigo._

Sakura empalideceu quando ouviu o som do tapa e o gemido de dor da filha, que tentava conter a dor. Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto e começou a tremer quando disse desesperada:

-não faça nada a ela onegai!!!! Eu faço o que você quiser.

-mas Sakura querida. Eu só quero o que é meu por direito!

-do que está falando?- temeu Sakura, sentindo um arrepio na espinha, assim como Kagome que estava do seu lado.

-_hahaha.- _riu Naraku. Sua voz ficou mais tenebrosa quando disse: -_eu quero você!_

-n... Nani?- gaguejou Sakura.

-_isso mesmo que ouviu. Ah, e quero também a sua amiginha... Kagome._

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-NANI? Era o Naraku? Não pode ser! Ele quer o que? Masaka! IIE! Vocês não podem dar o que ele quer!!! Não desligue Kagome!!!!

-o que foi Sango?- perguntou o desesperado decendente de Houshi ao seu lado. Sango olhou para ele transtornada e disse:

-Sakura reconheceu a voz do sequestrador.

-e isso não deveria ser bom?- disse ele, fazendo-a se sentar.

-não Miroku! Naraku virou um maníaco.

-afinal quem é Naraku?- disse ele.

-ele é... o pai de Rin-chan.

-nani? Ele sequestrou a própria filha?

-Miroku, você não está entendendo! Ele não quer a Rin, senão não teria abandonado Sakura grávida. Ele quer a Sakura! E ainda quer Kagome, não sei porque.

Miroku se calou. Esse cara parecia ser um psicopata perigoso.

-e o pior... Sakura e Kagome estão pensando em dar o que ele quer!- Miroku olhou-a escandalizado.- estão pensando em se entregar! Só estão esperando que ele entre em contato novamente para dizer onde.

-mas não podemos deixar! Temos que vigiá-las.

Os dois saíram correndo indo para a casa delas.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Inuyasha caminhava desesperado de um lado para o outro naquele corredor. Kagome não queria abrir a porta. Não podia deixar ela fazer isso, ele a amava demais nunca deixaria que ela se entregasse. A poucos segundos havia desligado o celular deixando um furioso Sesshoumaru do outro lado da linha.

"só falta agora ele bater o carro de raiva!!!" pensou, quando a porta do elevador abriu e revelou o irmão. Bem, não parecia com Sesshoumaru. Parecia mais um leão feroz. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos quando viu o irmão chutando a porta do apartamento e arrombando-a.

-se fosse para fazer assim eu mesmo poderia ter arrombado.- entrou atrás do irmão. Olhou para as três mulheres que estavam de olhos arregalados. a policial provavelmente estava tentando fazer as duas mudarem de idéia, mas Inuyasha achou que somente de olhar para Sesshoumaru as duas fossem desistir. Nunca que elas sairiam daquela sala.

-Kagome...- disse se aproximando da moça, essa ainda olhando o Taisho mais velho.- vocês estão tomando uma decisão precipitada... Deixem a polícia armar um plano... as coisas vão dar certo...

-acho que nem se eu quisesse poderia ir em frente com essa decisão.- ouviu ela dizer com um fio de voz, enquanto olhava Sesshoumaru. Sakura no entanto, parecia mais tranquila que Kagome.

-ela não tem medo dele?- perguntou Inuyasha, vendo Sakura se aproximar de Sesshoumaru, que aos poucos se acalmava.

-Iie.- foi a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu responder.

-o que você pensa que está fazendo?- Sakura perguntou ao namorado, fria.

-impedindo você de fazer uma bobagem.- disse ele ainda mais frio que ela. Inuyasha suspirou. Pareciam ter voltado aos dias em que os dois brigavam mais que tudo.

-EU SÓ QUERO SALVAR A MINHA FILHA!!!- Sakura gritou severa, e Sesshoumaru se aproximou. Nem Kagome nem Inuyasha esperavam por aquilo. Um segundo depois Sesshoumaru estava abraçando a ruiva e ela chorava compulsivamente.

-não chore. As coisas vão se resolver só não vai ser desse jeito.- disse o youkai beijando a testa dela como se acalmasse uma criança. Ele só esperava que as coisas se resolvessem mesmo.

Naquele momento, Sango e Miroku apareceram no vão aonde a minutos atrás havia uma porta. A moça olhou o casal abraçado e depois Inuyasha. Fez que não com a cabeça e disse:

-até mesmo em horas como essa vocês quatro não deixam de ser os casais mais estranhos que conheço.- apontou o dedo para Sesshoumaru e disse:- depois que tudo isso acabar você vai ter que concertar a nossa porta ouviu?

Em dias, aquele era o momento mais descontraído que conseguiram, embora estivessem no pior momento até agora. Achavam que nada podia piorar. Será?

**Oi minna :)**

**Olha eu aqui denovo!!!**

**Espero que tenha ficado claro o motivo do Naraku querer a K-chan. Ele quer se ****vingar ****e é só isso (como se fosse pouco).**

**Bem, respondendo ás reviews:**

**Nicki-chan****: olá!!! ****Que bom que continua seguindo e que está gostando!!! Fico muito feliz XD**

**Com vc acompanhando, eu nem vou pensar em desistir dela! Eu pretendo não encurtá-la, mas preciso de idéias. Se vc tiver alguma e quiser me passar, eu ficaria muito feliz. Domo arigatou, acha a fic tão boa assim?**

**Ameiii o elogio, estou até sem graça!!! Gostei muito de ter sido sincera! Continue seguindo a fic e pretendo postar o mais depressa possível.**

**Bjos.**

**Mira mad. hatter****: olá! ****Domo arigatou pela Review!**

**Não tem problema sua review ter apagado, fico feliz somente por ter comentado. Não se preocupe, eu pretendo postar o mais cedo que conseguir. Continue seguindo e mandando reviews.**

**Bjos.**

**Nizumi****: olá! Domo arigatou pela review!**

**Está mesmo gostando assim da fic? Que bom!!! Isso me anima muito.aaacho que não vou mais acabar com ela no sétimo cap, mas preciso de mais idéias. Se quiser me ajudar... vou tentar continuar com ela até onde minhas idéias forem.**

**Bjos.**

**Baby-Moon****: olá!!! ****Fiquei muito feliz com sua review!! comigo está tudo ótimo, e c/ vc? Acho que sou muito azarada mesmo, acredita que seu e-mail e seu msn não apareceram de novo? Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu te passo o meu e vc me manda um e-mail para que eu saiba o seu certo? vc é muito gentil!!! Domo arigatou por todos os elogios que esse capítulo explica o porque Naraku queria a Kagome não? Eu gosto de fazer suspense de vez em quando.**

**Não se preocupe, eu não estou cobrando reviews de vc!! Espero que se dê bem nas sua provas e não se preocupe comigo!! Vc me ajudou muito a ter coragem nas minhas fics! Sou muito grata viu? Até a próxima!!!**

**Bjos!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá minna, como vão?**

**Bem, eu sei que eu demorei mas... (se desvia das comuns pedras tacadas contra si) **

**Mas eu tenho um motivo!!! (se desvia novamente, agora de uma cadeira).**

**Eu viajei com os meus pais para a casa do meu avô, que fica próxima da cidade de Arinos, em Minas Gerais, meu estado tão amado. (se desvia agora de um ovo podre).**

**Devem estar pensando, mas lá provavelmente tem computador, mas vou dizer uma coisa: lá nem mesmo tem asfalto, é estrada de terra... Para chegar lá eu tenho que viajar durante 7 horas e meia e... (se desvia de um tomate) então não tinha nem como ter computador. Ah! Chega de explicação, só devo estar irritando vocês mais ainda.**

**Todas as minhas fics estão atrasadérrimas, mas eu pretendo postar todas o mais rápido possível, prometo!!!**

**Bem, então vamos à fic.**

7º-emboscada

Sakura olhava fixamente o telefone. Sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru pressionando seu ombro, para tentar fazer com que a moça parasse de olhar o aparelho, mas ela nem deu sinal de perceber.

Kagome, que até então mantinha sua cabeça baixa a levantou e fixou o rosto de Miroku, e mostrou-se intrigada. Ele tinha uma expressão de dor, embora mantivesse-se calado. Sango estava ao seu lado, inquieta, também olhando o telefone.

Nesse momento, Kaede entrou na sala com uma bandeja. Sango se levantou quase imediatamente e pegou uma xícara com café. Miroku suspirou de alívio e Kagome pode vê-lo retirar apressado a mão de perto da namorada e finalmente Kagome pode ver o motivo do sofrimento do rapaz.

A mão dele estava roxa, de tanto que Sango apertara. Ele começou a sacudi-la, provavelmente estava dormente e pela primeira vez em dias de tormento Kagome sentiu vontade de rir, mas essa logo passou, quando se lembrou da situação em que se encontravam.

"quando isso tudo vai acabar e em fim podermos viver em paz? Será que nunca poderemos ser felizes?"

Mas seus pensamentos se desfizeram no momento em que o telefone tocou. Sakura se apressou em atender, e foi logo dizendo:

-Naraku?

-_como adivinhou, minha princesa?_

-onegai... Acabe logo com esse tormento!!

_-para que a pressa, meu amor?_

_-_onegai...- disse com a voz sufocada, enquanto já começava a chorar.

-_não comece a chorar, sabe como isso me irrita!-_ ele gritou, irritado, mas logo se acalmou-_ quero que você e sua amiguinha estejam no endereço que irei lhe passar sozinhas, sem polícia e muito menos sem seus namoradinhos irritantes._

Naraku lhe ditou o endereço. Era um antigo lugar aonde costumava se encontrar com ele, uma praça deserta, e disse-lhes para irem a meia-noite. Nesse mesmo momento, conferiu as horas no relógio: eram oito e meia.

_-sabe que não devem faltar... senão as três lindas criancinhas morrem._

Sakura desligou o telefone com um peso no coração. No entanto, sentia, no fundo de seu coração, mesmo que não percebesse, que as coisas finalmente dariam certo.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Kagome caminhava impaciente pela sala. E se aquele plano não desse certo? Provavelmente não daria, Naraku era esperto demais para cair em um plano como aquele, esperto demais.

-isso não vai dar certo.- disse por fim, quando Inuyasha segurou seu braço e a forçou a sentar-se.- Naraku não vai cair nessa, ele é muito esperto.

-vocês disseram que ele não é bom em combates diretos.- disse o policial, olhando para o grupo.- não sabe lutar muito bem.

-pelo menos não na época em que namorávamos.- falou Sakura.- mas ninguém pode garantir que ele não tenha aprendido a lutar depois disso. Afinal, faz seis anos que não o vimos nunca mais.

Respirou fundo. De nada adiantaria se desesperar. Os policiais estavam armando um plano para prender Naraku, mas Sakura sabia que aquilo seria difícil, se não impossível.

Sabiam que para garantir que não seria pego de surpresa Naraku não havia pedido o dinheiro que pretendia pedir a Inuyasha. Os policiais pretendiam se localizar horas antes em locais estratégicos para surpreender Naraku, no entanto, as três mulheres sabiam que ele acabaria por descobrir e estavam com medo pelas crianças.

-mesmo que vocês consigam se esconder sem ele se surpreender, não irão conseguir pegá-los.- disse Kagome, pensativa- acho que apenas youkais conseguiriam lutar contra o Naraku...

Inuyasha ficou de pé de repente, fazendo as atenções voltarem para si.

-eu tenho uma idéia.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Mais uma vez Kagome conferiu o relógio. Já eram quase meia noite e meia. Naraku estava atrasado, isso se ele fosse ir mesmo.

Olhou para os lados daquela praça escura, principalmente para um ponto fixo. Nada podia enxergar naquela escuridão, mas sabia que ali estava o plano deles e este não podia falhar, senão, suas vidas estariam nas mãos de Naraku.

De uma hora para outra, sentiram um vento frio passar por elas e imediatamente se viraram. Ainda não podiam ver, mas sabiam que a alguns metros dali estava a figura de um ser, pois dois olhos vermelhos se destacavam na noite.

Ele se aproximou, e finalmente puderam ver Naraku após tantos anos. Nada nele mudara, a não ser o cabelo negro, que infelizmente Rin herdara. Neste momento Sakura sentiu uma coragem que não tinha a muitos anos. Seus olhos tornaram-se tão, ou mais frios do que antes de conhecer Sesshoumaru.

-olá, minha princesa.- mesmo tentando parecer doce, Sakura não conseguia mais ver aquela imagem bela, ver aquele sorriso no rosto dele como se fosse algo bondoso. A voz de Naraku, embora suave, continuava maligna e seu sorriso mantinha-se perverso, como nunca antes Sakura havia visto.

-olá Naraku- a voz dela saiu firme, impassível como nunca antes havia dito.

-é incrível o que a minha simples presença causa em você Sakura.- ele estendeu o braço para tocar-lhe o rosto, mas ela se afastou, levando Kagome consigo, esta, não conseguia esconder o medo e o ódio que sentia por ele. Sakura no entanto, mantinha-se inexpressiva, nem mesmo a raiva transparecia por seu rosto, mas seu olhar mostrava sua alma, queimando e odiando Naraku.

O sorriso no rosto de Naraku desapareceu, com o ato rude de Sakura.

-vamos.- disse severo, fazendo Kagome recuar mais um passo, mas Sakura segurou seu punho, como que para lhe dar apoio.

-eu quero ver a Rin primeiro. Não darei nem um passo antes de ver a minha filha, e os filhos do Inuyasha.- respondeu ainda mais severa a ruiva, fazendo com que o Hanyou fechasse ainda mais o semblante.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

A criança entrou lentamente no quarto da mãe e pode vê-la terminando de colocar um quimono preto e amarrando o cabelo, quando perguntou:

-o que vai fazer okaa-san?

A mulher olhou a criança, com os olhos tristes e sorriu da mesma forma. Se aproximou dele e o pegou no colo.

-eu vou terminar com isso de uma vez por todas, Shippou. Mas primeiro, eu quero pedir uma coisa a você.

-pode pedir, okaa-san.- uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto da youkai, pouco antes de dizer:

-quero pedir desculpas a você.

-Doushite?- respondeu a criança, olhando-a inocentemente.

-você vai saber, mas primeiro diga que vai me perdoar:

-claro okaa-san.

Ela caminhou até a penteadeira, onde estava um copo com água e um comprimido ao lado, mas a criança não o viu. A mulher o abriu e despejou-o dentro do copo com água, e o comprimido rapidamente se dissolveu.

-tome.- a criança bebeu o conteúdo do copo e depois de alguns minutos adormeceu. Ela o pegou no colo e desapareceu.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Sango andava de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Miroku somente a observava, com uma aparência calma, mas por dentro estava exatamente igual a namorada, uma pilha de nervos.

A campainha tocou e Sango correu antes das empregadas para atender, e foi seguida por Miroku. Ela olhou de um lado para o outro, mas não viu nada, no entanto, Miroku encontrou uma criança de aparentemente oito anos deitada no chão, dormindo, coberto com um cobertor e com uma carta sobre este.

O rapaz olhou-a fixamente, sentindo que já a havia visto antes. Sango também olhou a criança e estranhou. Miroku a pegou no colo, enquanto a moça segurava a carta.

As empregadas os ajudaram a levar a criança para um quarto e enquanto essas arrumavam-na na cama, Sango e Miroku liam a carta:

_Inuyasha, sei que ele cuidará muito bem do meu filho. Tenho que tentar consertar o erro que cometi, que pode até acabar com sua vida e para isso, terei que sacrificar minha liberdade. _

_Espero que me perdoe, mas principalmente Miroku, por quem um dia fui apaixonada saiba que eu nunca abandonaria meu filho, mas como eu sinto que acabarei indo presa por causa do meu erro e pelo meio como o irei consertar, tenho que fazê-lo, confiando sua vida a alguém a quem sei que não irá me decepcionar._

_Posso até estar errada, mas sinto que o que vou fazer será o único meio de dar paz a todos vocês e para que possam ser felizes._

_Inuyasha, sei que você já tem dois filhos e se realmente não puder cuidar de Shippou, peço que diga a Miroku que gostaria muito que ele cuidasse do meu filho. Acho que nem você nem ele poderão um dia me perdoar por ter seqüestrado os seus filhos e a filha da namorada de seu irmão, mas peço que cuide de Shippou por ele._

_Queria dizer que fui forçada por Naraku para fazer o que fiz, mas sei que mesmo tudo tendo acontecido assim, meu erro não tem perdão._

Kagura 

Nem Miroku nem Sango disseram nada. Estavam perplexos demais para dizer algo. Finalmente tudo se encaixava, pelo menos para Miroku. O que ele passou a temer era o que Kagura estava disposta a fazer para redimir seu erro, acabaria cometendo outro.

-cuidem bem dessa criança- disse para as empregadas, antes de pegar Sango pelo pulso e dizer:

-vamos! Eu te explico tudo no caminho.- a arrastou pela casa, passando direto pelos policiais que ainda estavam ali.

-explicar o que?- perguntou a moça, enquanto Miroku entrava no carro e a fazia agir da mesma forma.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Naraku desapareceu e quando apareceu novamente, as três crianças estavam do seu lado. Todas com marcas arroxeadas nos rostos, indicando que ele batera nelas.

-crianças!- disseram as duas, quando as crianças fizeram sinal para se aproximar delas, mas Naraku as segurou.

-vocês disseram apenas ver, mas acho que não corro risco se deixar vocês as abraçarem, acho que pelo menos assim elas param de me irritar.

Enquanto as crianças corriam até as duas mulheres, Naraku disse:

-sabem, estou até pensando em ser bonzinho e soltar os filhinhos do idiota do seu namorado Kagome sem pedir dinheiro...

Sakura abraçou todas as crianças, mas se agarrou em Rin. Quando a soltou um pouco, viu que lágrimas grossas rolavam pelo rosto da criança, e finalmente viu as marcas arroxeadas em seu rosto, e percebeu que nela as marcas eram mais fortes.

Ficou de pé com a menina no colo e disse dessa vez com raiva a Naraku:

-como pode bater nelas, seu maldito!

-meça suas palavras Sakura!- disse ele perigosamente- não vou tolerar seus gritos como tolerava antes.

Naraku se virou bruscamente no momento em que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru disparavam de trás de um latão de lixo. Olhou com ódio para as duas moças, e virou o rosto para os dois irmãos que chegavam perto dele perigosamente.

Os dois o atacaram ao mesmo tempo e Naraku, mesmo sendo rápido acabou ferido nos dois braços. Ele tentou alguns ataques, mas bem como Sakura havia dito, Naraku não era bom de corpo a corpo. Logo, Naraku estava com vários cortes pequenos, e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ilesos.

No entanto, Naraku liberou seu miasma e os dois tiveram de se afastar, assim como as duas mulheres e as crianças.

As duas, que agora já não enxergavam mais nada pela densa camada de miasma que se formara, não perceberam Naraku se aproximando. Ele cravou suas garras no braço de Sakura, que segurou um gemido.

-eu avisei a você o que iria acontecer se trouxesse o seu namoradinho. Você vai me pa...

Naraku parou de falar. O aperto em seu braço afroxou. Sakura olhou para o corpo de Naraku e gritou quando viu a lâmina de uma espada atravessada no corpo dele. Olhou para atrás dele e viu uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo vestindo um quimono preto segurando a espada.

Quando o miasma se dispersou, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru correram até as duas, sendo seguidos pelos policiais que estavam escondidos.

Os policiais se apressaram a verificar se Naraku estava morto e constatando isso, prenderam Kagura. Inuyasha correu para Kagome e os filhos e os abraçou sem perceber que era Kagura quem havia matado Naraku.

O carro de Miroku parou cantando pneu e ele e Sango desceram rapidamente do carro, mas logo pararam de correr, vendo que já era tarde demais.

Sakura que estava com Rin no colo e quase sufocava a menina olhou para Kagura no momento em que Sesshoumaru lhe abraçou. Se desvencilhou dele e correu até a youkai.

-posso conversar com ela?-disse aos policiais, que relutaram um pouco, mas acabaram concordando. Kagura evitava olhá-la nos olhos. A ruiva provavelmente viera perguntar o porque daquilo e ficaria uma fera quando descobrisse que fora ela quem havia levado sua filha.

-eu só queria lhe dizer obrigado.- Kagura levantou os olhos e já com lágrimas nesses disse:

-não me agradeça. Fui eu quem levei sua filha até Naraku.

Sakura olhou-a espantada mas logo depois sorriu e assim como a youkai, lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

-depois do que você fez aqui, não tenho como achar que fez isso por que quis. Provavelmente Naraku te obrigou.- Kagura apenas balançou um pouco a cabeça em afirmação. Sakura segurou seu braço e disse:-você salvou a minha filha e só tenho a te agradecer. Vou ser grata a você por toda a minha vida.

-obrigada moça- disse a pequena Rin, ainda no colo da mãe e Kagura sorriu. Os policiais levaram Kagura presa, e Sakura disse, já junto dos outros:

-não posso deixar que ela seja condenada. Pelo que ela me confirmou Naraku a obrigou a cometer crimes.-olhou Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda estava com o olhar frio, mas Sakura sabia que ele não a deixaria na mão.

-tudo bem Sakura, eu vou defender o caso dela.- Sakura sorriu e finalmente abraçou o namorado e se dirigiram a um Hospital.

Finalmente tudo estava bem, ou será que não?

**Oi minna!!!**

**Bem, sei, sei, o capítulo tá muitíssimo curto, mas eu tive pouco tempo para escrevê-lo e não pensem que a história acaba aqui. Claro, essa foi a emoção principal, mas ainda haverá muitas coisas para atrapalhar esses casais.**

**Sei que vão dizer que a luta com Naraku podia ser mais emocionante, mas como é era atual eu não podia colocar que existe Tessaiga né? Na verdade, eu sei que nem teve luta com ele, mas eu não queria prender tudo a essa parte da fic, não é a mais importante mesmo... (nossa!!!! Acabei falando muitíssimo!) não liguem para o que eu disse, foi só uma besteirinha e pronto.**

**Olhem, se alguém teve dúvidas sobre essa parte da história, saibam que no próximo capítulo eu irei esclarecer algumas coisas, além de começar outro conflito, mas se alguém tiver dúvidas, eu as responderei com prazer.**

**Bem, respondendo às reviews:**

**Nicki-chan****: olá Nicki-chan! ****Domo arigatou pela review.**

**Que bom que você gostou, ah, muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, eu sei que matar Naraku foi algo que pareceu apressado, mas eu não via outro jeito de terminar a história e alongar essa parte me pareceu que ficaria muito chato e repetitivo.**

**Bem, quanto ás idéias, faça como você preferir, só de você estar me ajudando já me deixa muito feliz.**

**Que bom que gostou do suspense, sabe, eu não me acho muito boa neles. Espero que continue lendo, mesmo agora que as coisas vão ficar mais digamos... Frias, embora eu espere conseguir continuar deixando tudo muito bom.**

**Eu vou de add no orkut, mas como eu viajei, ainda não tive tempo, mas logo logo eu te add, tudo bem?**

**Eu irei adorar conversar com você. Bjos.**

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter****.: olá!! Domo arigatou pela Review e não se preocupe com o tamanho da review, eu fico feliz que continue acompanhando.**

**Eu também estranho de vez em quando que a Rin fique com o Sesshy, tem vezes que eles realmente não tem nada a ver.**

**Mas sabe, vc até chega a me deixar triste dizendo que eu gosto do naraku :( brincadeira, mas eu nunca gostei dele, nem nunca vou gostar.**

**Bem, quanto a Kagura, eu não gosto de colocar que ela é má, mesmo por que eu não a acho malvada, nem mesmo no anime. Vc pode ver que nessa fic ela é até muito boazinha, mas eu também não podia colocá-la como uma santa. **

**Na fala da Sakura, eu coloquei o que eu sentiria se fosse eu no caso dela. Concordo com você em tudo, embora infelizmente a Rin não tenha tido um pai antes, mas agora ela tem o Sesshy, que embora não seja fã de crianças, acho que ele faz um esforço nem que seja pela Sakura.**

**Sim, eu estou lendo e te garanto, já não penso mais em acabar com a fic, principalmente com leitoras como vc.**

**Bjos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá minna :)**

**Como vão? Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto né XD (algumas pessoas tentam acertar a autora com objetos pontiagudos, mas dessa vez ela está muito bem escondida)**

**Quero que saibam que nessa parte da fic eu vou tentar deixar as atenções viradas mais para o casal principal, que é Kag/Inu, já que até agora as atenções estavam principalmente voltadas para a Sakura e o Sesshy (eu tive essa impressão), embora nesse capítulo eu venha tentar terminar essa parte da Sakura.**

**Quero só dizer que o Shippou vai morar com as três por enquanto.**

**Bem, então vamos à fic.**

8º-novo problema

Rin estava sentada na cama de Hospital com a cara emburrada. Queria ir logo para casa, ficar com a mãe, as "tias" e também com o futuro pai –pois sabia que a mãe não resistiria e acabaria por casar com o Sesshy– e não ficar ali, esperando o resultado dos exames. Sem contar que já estava ali a várias horas e nem mesmo deixavam-na ver a mãe.

Cruzou os braços e fuzilou o médico que acabara de entrar na sala com o olhar. Sabia que se a mãe descobrisse aquilo acabaria criticando-a, mesmo porque Rin raramente era grosseira com alguém, mas não ligava. Ele não tinha motivos para deixá-la ali.

-como vai, Rin?

-estaria melhor se estivesse em casa, Doutor.- disse um pouco rude, embora ainda tentando ser educada.

-logo logo vai poder estar em casa. Precisamos saber o resultado dos exames e principalmente você precisa se alimentar. Durante o seqüestro, você quase não foi alimentada e está com anemia.

-mas eu posso comer em casa.- disse, ainda emburrada. O médico riu e disse:

-você não entendeu. Infelizmente, vai precisar receber soro diretamente no sangue e vai ter uma alimentação bem balanceada.

Rin quase tremeu de medo ao ouvir a fala do médico. Quase não tinha medo de nada, mas de algo que tinha medo era uma agulha.

-o senhor está querendo dizer que vai ter que me furar?- novamente o médico riu da fala da criança.

-não vai doer nada, eu garanto. Bem, agora que já fez todos os exames, vou chamar sua família.

A menina respirou fundo. Finalmente ia poder ver a mãe.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Sakura estava aflita na sala de espera, mesmo com Sesshoumaru tendo lhe falado para se acalmar.

Quando o médico entrou na sala, Sakura ia ficar de pé, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou. O médico sorria e perguntou:

-Quem são os pais de Nakayama Rin?- Sakura ficou de pé e disse:

-eu sou a mãe. Ela não...- mas foi interrompida pela voz de Sesshoumaru.

-eu sou o pai.- todos o encararam surpresos, pois ninguém esperava aquela atitude dele, que apenas continuou a encarar o médico como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Mas quem mais ficou surpresa –e era de se esperar que reagisse assim– foi Sakura. No entanto, um singelo sorriso se formou em seus lábios, enquanto o médico os encarava, provavelmente pensando que Sesshoumaru havia sido traído, afinal, Rin era morena e em nada se parecia com Sesshoumaru.

-como está Rin?- perguntou Sakura, voltando à antiga preocupação.

-sua filha está bem. Acompanhem-me. - ele os guiou até o quarto onde a menina estava.

O médico abriu a porta e a menina, mal viu a mãe e foi dizendo:

-okaa-san!

-como você se sente, Rin?-disse Sakura, sentando-se ao lado da filha. O médico saiu e Rin disse.

-okaa-san, eu quero ir embora desse lugar! Aqui é horrível!

-não exagere Rin.- disse Sakura, enquanto arrumava os cabelos da filha;

-mas eu não estou exagerando! Disseram que vão me furar com aquela coisa pontuda para me dar um tal de soco!

-primeiro: eles não vão lhe 'furar', apenas lhe dar uma injeção para que melhore logo. Segundo: chama-se seringa e não 'coisa pontuda', e terceiro: não se chamar soco, e sim soro e quanto mais rápido você receber o soro, mais rápido vai melhorar e poder ir para casa. Você não quer ir para casa?

-Hai, okaa-san.- disse a menina, cruzando os braços ainda emburrada. Sakura disse:

-e não precisa fazer essa cara para mim pois sabe que não me convence!- Rin respirou fundo e fez com que Sakura risse. Sesshoumaru apenas observava as duas, enquanto um imperceptível sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Imperceptível, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam com o filho dele a vários minutos, talvez até horas. Depois que o médico levou Sakura e Sesshoumaru até o quarto de Rin, ele os levou também ao quarto de Kirari e depois ao de Júnior.

Nesse momento, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

-o horário de visitas acabou.

-não podemos ficar nem mais um pouco?- disse Kagome. Finalmente via o namorado conversando abertamente com os filhos e não queria que eles se separassem.

-gomen ne... mas o doutor disse que as crianças, inclusive a filha de sua amiga terão alta em no máximo dois dias. Pode ficar calma, Sra. Seus filhos ficaram bem.

-nani?- disse Kagome surpresa e depois envergonhada- eles não são meus filhos.

-gomen ne, mas a sra. Cuida deles e parece gostar como se fosse.

-eu gosto deles como se fosse mesmo.- disse Kagome mais envergonhada ainda, enquanto Inuyasha olhava-a sorrindo singelamente. Sabia muito bem que Kagome apenas não agira como Sesshoumaru por dois motivos: primeiro pela surpresa é claro, e depois talvez com medo de que ele achasse que estivesse desrespeitando a memória de Kikyou.

Eles se despediram do menino e saíram. Do lado de fora, encontraram apenas Sakura e Sesshoumaru, já que Miroku e Sango haviam ido trabalhar afinal, faziam dias que nenhum deles -apenas uma vez os dois haviam ido- ia para a empresa. Só de pensar na carga de trabalho que o esperava Inuyasha se desanimou. Já estava difícil trabalhar já que faziam alguns meses que estava sem secretária, embora antes trabalhasse tanto que nem precisasse de uma, mas agora que ia curtir mais os filhos e a namorada e principalmente com tudo que devia ter acumulado enquanto estava fora não conseguiria, nem que quisesse, cuidar de tudo sozinho.

Enquanto estavam indo para casa, Sakura perguntou ao namorado:

-porque disse ao médico que é o pai da Rin?- Sesshoumaru, embora ainda olhando para a rua lá fora, perguntou a ela:

-você ficou chateada?- Sakura olhou para ele e sorriu, que deu apenas uma olhada rápida para ela.

-é claro que não, Sesshoumaru. Você apenas me pegou de surpresa.- Sakura suspirou, feliz. Sesshoumaru realmente era tudo que precisava. Tinha que admitir, ao menos para si mesma: estava apaixonada pelo youkai. Mais do que isso: sabia que o amava.

-Rin nunca teve um pai, porque achou que logo agora que alguém se dispõe para ser o pai dela eu iria ser contra?

-não sei. Antes de começarmos a namorar você era tão rude que achei que poderia se irritar.- Sakura olhou-o curiosa e disse:

-rude? Que quis dizer com isso?

-nada além do verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Chegamos.- disse ele tirando o cinto e mostrando-os já dentro da garagem dele.

-eu não sou rude nem nunca fui.- eles sairam do carro e Sakura pois a mão na cintura. Sesshoumaru levantou a sombrancelha e fez uma expressão do tipo: você realmente acredita no que está dizendo?

-vamos fingir que acreditamos, Sakura-chan.- disse Kagome que acabara de chegar com Inuyasha.

-Eu não acredito, estão todos contra mim!

-Vamos Sakura-chan, nós temos que ir embora.- elas se despediram e foram para casa.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Inuyasha pôs as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo. Já não aguentava mais tanto trabalho. Já nem sabia mais como podia trabalhar tanto como trabalhava antes, era simplesmente insuportável. Olhou para a mesa cheia de papéis e pensou:

"estou precisando urgentemente de uma secretária, aliás, a nova secretária já devia estar aqui". Ele mal pensou nisso, pode ouvir a batida na porta e sorriu de leve.

-pode entrar- disse, tentando organizar mais uma pilha de papéis que estavam sobre sua mesa. Levantou os olhos para a mulher que havia entrado. Era muito bonita, aparentava uns 27, 28 anos. Tinha olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos lisos, presos em um coque. Tinha um corpo muito bonito, usava um conjuntinho azul claro discreto.

-você deve ser a nova secretária certo?- disse levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Hai. Sou Yuki Takiro.- disse a mulher, apertando-lhe a mão.

-fico feliz que esteja aqui.- ele se sentou e ela quase não pode vê-lo através das várias pilhas de papel.- o trabalho está acumulado, não param de chegar mais papéis e os telefones não param de tocar.

-ficarei feliz em ajudar.

-então está tudo pronto para começar?

-claro!- Inuyasha suspirou de alívio enquanto ela se organizava para começar a trabalhar. Ele baixou a cabeça para ler alguns papéis e ela olhou-o, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"ele é muito lindo! Espero que não tenha namorada!".

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Yuki estava almoçando com duas colegas que fizera no trabalho, estava toda animada e nem mesmo reparava na comida.

-ai, o Inuyasha é um gato!!!

-éh mesmo!!- disse uma das outras.

-é uma pena que ele tenha namorada.- disse a terceira. Yuki olhou para ela com um olhar entristecido e disse:

-ele tem? Quem é?

-não a conhecemos.- disse a segunda.- foi a Sango, a diretora de marketing que nos disse.

-parece que é uma colega dela, a babá dos filhos dele.-os olhos de Yuki brilharam malignamente e depois disse:

-realmente é uma pena... "Ele tem tudo que eu sempre quis: é rico e bonito. Infelizmente tem filhos, mas eu posso dar um jeito nisso, mandando eles para um internato"- pensou Yuki. Uma sombra passou por seus olhos, que ficaram ainda mais amedrontadores.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Kagome sentou-se, cansada, mas ainda alegre. As três crianças pararam de correr para conversar com ela.

-K-chan, o que foi? Está passando mal?- disse Kirari, preocupada.

-está tudo bem, eu só estou cansada.- disse sorrindo, e as crianças sorriram também. No entanto, Shippou parou de sorrir e Kagome percebeu a tristeza em seu olhar.

-Kirari, Júnior, porque não vão brincar lá fora, eu vou conversar com o Shippou.- as duas crianças obedeceram e ela pegou na mão de Shippou.

-o que quer falar comigo Kagome?- disse ele. Kagome sorriu ternamente.

-eu sei que está sentindo falta da sua mãe Shippou.- a criança respirou fundo, tentando segurar o choro, mas foi em vão. Ela o abraçou, enquanto dizia:

-não se preocupe, nós vamos tira-la da cadeia.- Shippou olhou Kagome ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e perguntou:

-Hountou ni?

-Hai, eu prometo!- ele a abraçou novamente, e Kagome pode perceber que estava mais tranqüilo. Só esperava que Sesshoumaru realmente conseguisse tirar Kagura da cadeia.- demo, agora eu quero que você vá chamar Kirari e Júnior para tomarem banho e ir para a escola.

Enquanto a criança ia para o lado de fora da mansão, ela suspirava. Miroku ia entrar na justiça pedindo a guarda de Shippou, mas provavelmente ele não conseguiria o direito de que ele more com ele antes de ter a guarda do garoto, que provavelmente teria de ir para um orfanato, o que deixaria a todos muito tristes.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-itai Kagome! Isso doeu!- Kagome respirou fundo tentando evitar gritar com Sakura, pois sabia que ela estava assim por causa do nervosismo. Nenhuma delas nem podia imaginar o que Sesshoumaru queria falar com ela que fosse tão sério que precisasse de marcar um jantar.

-se você ficasse quieta, eu não teria lhe machucado! Pronto, terminei!- Kagome parou de mexer nos cabelos da amiga, que logo ficou de pé.

-não sei porque tanto trabalho para fazer um simples coque! E também não sei porque vocês não deixaram que eu mesma me arrumasse.

-Sakura-chan, você está linda!- disse Sango, que acabara de entrar no quarto segurando um copo com leite. Kagome e Sango sabiam que aquele não seria um simples jantar. Sesshoumaru, que estava na sala esperando que Sakura ficasse pronta havia contado-lhes sua real intenção, e as duas prometeram que não falariam nada à Sakura.

Sakura olhou-se no espelho e deu um singelo sorriso. Estava usando um vestido frente única cor de vinho com um decote discreto, embora a deixasse muito sedutora. Os cabelos, como dito antes, estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos. A maquiagem estava perfeita.

-espero que não esteja mentindo Sango!- Sakura saiu do quarto e foi para a sala. Sesshoumaru, que olhava para o relógio (a cada dez segundos) ouviu os passos e sentiu seu cheiro e virou-se. Olhou-a embriagado. Sakura estava maravilhosa.

-e então, vamos?- disse ela. Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados, saindo do transe e concordou.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

**E ai minna, gostaram? Eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, e vou tentar fazer o próximo maior. Os últimos tem sido assim e por isso eu vou tentar fazer o próximo grande.**

**Queria dizer que fiz essa cap tão apressadamente que não tive tempo de revisa-lo, por isso, se tiver muitos erros, não liguem.**

**Agradecendo a review:**

**Nicki-chan****: olá Nicki-chan, tudo bom? Domo arigatou pela review:) **

**IIE!!!!!!!!!!!! O Miroku não é pai do Shippou, só Kagura foi apaixonada por ele antes. Como vc viu, eu te add no orkut, mas quero que saiba que não o freqüento muito viu.**

**Continue acompanhando.**

**Bjos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá minna ;)**

**Como vão vcs? Sei que demorei um bocado, mas tentei atualizar o mais rápido possível XD**

**Domo arigatou pelas reviews, eu não achava que receberia três (três reviews em um capítulo só é muita coisa, principalmente para uma autora maluca feito eu, que só escreve coisas insanas) XD**

**Vamos à fic logo, antes que eu vá p/ o manicômio de Belo Horizonte (temos um? Não sabia! Hahahaha)**

**Louca.- pensam as leitoras.**

9º- primeiro obstáculo

Depois de algum tempo conversando, Sesshoumaru e Sakura pararam de falar. Ela estava esperando que ele abordasse o verdadeiro assunto que queria falar com ela, e sentia-se triste. Achava que ou ele queria falar sobre algo no trabalho ou iria terminar com tudo com ela. Era a primeira vez que gostava de alguém como gostava dele e sabia que nunca mais amaria assim.

Sim, o amava. O amava e queria que isso durasse para sempre. Fixou seu olhar sobre o grupo de violinistas que estavam tocando.

-Sakura...- voltou seu olhar sobre Sesshoumaru. Ele nunca podia achar que dizer aquilo pudesse ser tão difícil e sabia que se estivesse fazendo aquele pedido a qualquer outra mulher seria mais do que fácil. Mas sabia que não podia decepcionar Sakura. Ela talvez não o perdoasse.

-hai?- ela disse calmamente.

-você... Quer dançar?- ela sorriu de leve. Não esperava por aquilo afinal, sabia que o youkai não gostava de dançar, mas mesmo assim aceitou.

Eles se dirigiram para o centro da pista de dança. Ela circulou seu pescoço e ele sua cintura. Dançaram durante um bom tempo.

-Sakura, pode me responder uma coisa.- Sakura estranhou o tom de voz dele, pois não parecia ter a frieza de sempre, mas deixou para lá.

-hai.

-você aceita se casar comigo?- Sakura fixou seus olhos violeta nos dourados dele. Não podia ter ouvido direito. Claro que gostava dele como se namorassem a anos, mas faziam apenas alguns meses, não mais de três.

-nani? Eu não ouvi direito.

-isso mesmo que você ouviu.- ele mantinha uma firmeza no olhar que convenceria qualquer mulher a aceitar seu pedido. Ele abriu uma caixinha vermelha. Dentro dela, havia um anel em ouro branco com um pequeno diamante no centro. Sakura sorriu mas disse:

-é isso mesmo que você quer?

-você não?- ele disse firme. Ela desviou o olhar.

-Hai, demo... só quero que não tome uma decisão precipitada. Namoramos há pouco tempo e eu tenho uma filha. Poucos homens aceitam uma responsabilidade como essa.

-eu não sou como os outros Sakura. Eu te amo e enfrentaria tudo por você - ela olhou em seus olhos e sorriu.- sofremos nos últimos dias mais do que alguns casais sofrem em anos juntos e nem assim nos separamos, acho que mesmo com tão pouco tempo estamos prontos para isso.- ele dizia em seu tom frio, mas ainda assim acolhedor. Ela sorria, mas ainda insegura. Ele, percebendo isso, disse ainda:- nunca ouviu dizerem que não importa o tempo que as coisas duram, mas sim a intensidade com que acontecem?

Ela fez um leve sim com a cabeça.

-e então, aceita ou não?

-Aceito.- disse baixinho.

Ainda estava muito surpresa. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, via um sorriso realmente visível no rosto dele. Aproximaram os lábios vagarosamente e uniram-se em um beijo doce. Quando encerraram o beijo, Sesshoumaru colocou o anel de noivado no dedo dela.

Sesshoumaru disse, apertando-a um pouco mais contra si:

-tem mais uma coisa que quero lhe contar.- ela olhou em seus olhos, sem entender.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Kagome continuava olhando pelo retrovisor do carro de Inuyasha, vigiando Shippou enquanto Inuyasha dirigia o carro.

A criança mantinha-se triste. Kagome olhou-o com pena e disse:

-não fique triste, Shippou. Infelizmente a lei não deixa que você continue conosco, mas eu garanto que logo voltaremos para buscar você definitivamente e iremos vir visitá-lo sempre que pudermos. Ta bom?

-hai, Kagome.- ele disse, mas ela sabia que ele ainda estava triste. Respirou fundo, após falhar na tentativa de animar a criança.

O casal deixou a criança no orfanato e saíram, depois de um tempo. Ainda no carro, Inuyasha diz:

-Kagome, o aniversário da filha de um colega do meu pai está chegando. Ele é um empresário, um velho amigo da família e me chamou para o aniversário de 15 anos da garota. Você gostaria de ir comigo?

-Ah Inuyasha, vocês vão ficar falando sobre negócios e eu não quero atrapalhar.

-isso não será problema. Sesshoumaru nunca faria uma desfeita para ele, e provavelmente vai levar Sakura.

Ela concordou e sorriu.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Miroku já estava impaciente. Estava dentro daquele elevador há vários minutos e ele não alcançava nunca o andar certo. Eram sete da manhã, e mais uma semana de trabalho começava. Depois de mais alguns minutos, as portas de metal se abriram, revelando um corredor muito luxuoso. Caminhou até a entrada da sala de Sesshoumaru. Em uma ante-sala, sabia que construída a pouco, encontrava-se a mesa de Sakura, e esta encontrava-se lendo alguns papéis.

Ela levanta os olhos violetas e sorri ao ver quem era.

-ohayo, Mi-kun.

-ohayo, Sakura-chan.- ele respondeu, após não conseguir evitar um bocejo.

-ora, tão cedo e já está cansado. –ela voltou seu olhar para os papéis em sua mão.-se continuar assim logo não poderá mais trabalhar.

-sabe que era tudo que eu gostaria?- ele disse e ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- alguém mais preguiçoso que você eu nunca vi. Nem mesmo a Sango, do jeito que é consegue te alcançar. Vocês realmente se merecem.

-você que trabalha de mais, assim como seu namoradinho.- ela corou um pouco e disse:

-noivos.- Miroku, que voltava a bocejar, quase engasgou com a própria saliva e disse um pouco, digamos... Alto demais:

-NOIVOS? VOCÊ E O SESSHOUMARU?

-Miroku damare! Não pode gritar aqui!- ela olhou para a porta ao lado e suspirou aliviada quando ela não deu sinais de querer abrir.

-gomen ne, Sakura-chan.

-ande logo, ele já deve estar te esperando - ela disse brava.

Miroku se dirigiu para a porta. Abriu-a. Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma mesa e assim como Sakura lia alguns papéis, mas no seu caso, usava um óculos pequeno. Miroku surpreendeu-se e arregalou os olhos. Não sabia que Sesshoumaru usava óculos, mesmo que fossem apenas para leitura.

-está atrasado.- disse friamente o youkai, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Sesshoumaru olhou no relógio e disse - 5 minutos e 13 segundos. Se não tivesse parado para conversar futilidades com a minha secretária e assim atrapalha-la, não estaria tão atrasado. Acho que não sabe Miroku, mas eu tenho horários a cumprir e ao contrário de você não tenho tempo vago. Logo chegará um cliente e não posso demorar.

-tudo culpa do seu elevador.- disse Miroku, dando de ombros, mas congelou ao ver o olhar que o youkai lhe lançara: o mataria se estivessem se olhando diretamente.- eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a conseguir a guarda de Shippou até Kagura sair da cadeia.

-não posso ajuda-lo.-disse ainda lendo os papéis - o caso de Kagura já está sendo muito complicado, eu sou especializado em divórcios. Só estou defendendo-a porque Sakura quase implorou, mas eu posso indicar-lhe um bom advogado.

-Sesshoumaru, será que não pode ajudar um amigo?-Miroku engoliu seco com o olhar de Sesshoumaru. Ouviram uma leve batida na porta e logo depois Sakura entrou, trazendo nos braços uma pilha enorme de papéis. Miroku se assustou e começou a analisar a situação quando Sesshoumaru quase o atropelou para ir segurar a pilha.

-Sakura, eu já disse que no seu estado você não pode ficar se esforçando demais!

-eu não vou morrer só por causa disse, Sesshoumaru!- os dois haviam esquecido completamente da presença de Miroku. Nisto, ele pensava: "seu estado?".

-pode lhes fazer mal.- "Lhes fazer mal?" Arregalou os olhos e depois gritou, incrédulo:

-SAKURA-CHAN, VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA!!!

Os dois olharam para Miroku e depois trocaram olhares. Como podiam ter esquecido dele? Logo dele? Talvez outra pessoa guardaria segredo como queriam, mas Miroku, fofoqueiro como era, espalharia aquilo em um segundo!

Em um pulo, Sesshoumaru segurou-o pela gola da camisa e disse:

-você...

-Sakura-chan, socorro!- disse o humano, em tom de súplica. A ruiva segurou o braço do youkai e disse:

-Sesshoumaru, solte-o.

-antes ele vai prometer que não vai contar nada para ninguém.

-só se você prometer que vai me ajudar no caso de Shippou.

-Sesshoumaru!- Sakura disse severa. Sesshoumaru, ainda contrariado, soltou a gola do outro, que respirou ofegante.

-tudo bem Miroku, mas bico fechado, se não é capaz de eu mesmo pedir a guarda de Shippou apenas para que você perca.- Miroku engoliu seco, mas ainda assim estava feliz. Sesshoumaru era um ótimo advogado, capaz de ganhar aquela causa com um pé nas costas.

-mas porque querem esconder isso?

-depois de tudo que aconteceu, não acho que é seguro contar, ainda.- disse Sakura.- tenho medo de que algo ruim volte a acontecer. Sem contar que do jeito que conheço Sango e principalmente você, a notícia correria a empresa de Inuyasha com alguns segundos.

-ora! Eu não sou tão fofoqueiro assim!- Sakura olhou para Sesshoumaru. Este deu de ombros e ela começou a rir.- talvez eu seja um pouco.- completou Miroku.

-tudo bem, Mi-kun.- nenhum dos dois viu, já que Sakura estava de costas, mas Sesshoumaru lançou ao Miroku um olhar ciumento (embora ainda discreto) ao ouvir o apelido.- vou fingir que eu acredito, é mais seguro para você.

-certo, Miroku, agora que tudo está resolvido, pode ir embora, tenho um encontro com um cliente.- disse Sesshoumaru. Sakura sorriu de leve.

-porque não me expulsa mais explicitamente?- Miroku disse. Despediu-se de Sakura e foi embora, não antes de levar um tapa por tentar se aproximar de partes indevidas, deixando o youkai ainda mais furioso.

-ele é um pervetido e um intrometido.- Sakura apenas olhava Sesshoumaru, ainda sorrindo marota.

-acha mesmo que vai me enganar? Você estava com ciúmes.- Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e a abraçou pela cintura.

-e quem não ficaria com uma noiva tão linda?- embora ainda frio, a voz de Sesshoumaru estava mais suave. Sakura sorriu. Ele beijou-a de leve e a abraçou, fazendo-a descansar a cabeça em seu peito.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-mas porque todo esse suspense?- Kagome disse, impaciente. Faziam alguns minutos que estavam ali, todos reunidos, ela, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha e as crianças, olhando para Sakura.

-não seja desesperada, K-chan... O que tenho para falar é importante!

-então porque não fala logo?- disse Sango.

-porque ela precisa do Sesshy- disse Miroku, brincando.

-se me chamar assim novamente, eu corto sua garganta.- todos puderam ouvir a voz fria do youkai quando ele entrou na sala da mansão Taisho.

Ele caminhou até Sakura e deu-lhe um selinho.

-tá, tá, agora que ele chegou, pode nos contar.- disse Inuyasha.

-não seja afobado, Inuyasha.

-mas estamos morrendo de curiosidade.- disse Kagome.

-bem, o que queremos contar é que...- Sakura começou, mas foi Sesshoumaru quem disse:

-vamos nos casar.

Sango e Kagome, após alguns segundos de choque, correram até Sakura e a abraçaram, falando coisas imcompreensíveis. Miroku sorria triunfante no sofá e Inuyasha ainda não acreditava. Sabia que Sakura mudara Sesshoumaru, mas não esperava que fossem se casar tão cedo. Logo ele, casar com uma humana tão temperamental quanto ele?

Rin correu até a mãe a abraçou, dizendo:

-que bom que vai se casar com o Sesshy, okaa-san.

Sakura sorriu e disse:

-mas não é só isso.

-nani? – disse Sango – como assim, só isso?

-eu estou grávida.

Sango deu um gritinho histérico, fazendo todos, mas principalmente Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru tamparem os ouvidos.

-Sango, não seja dramática!- disse Sakura.

-ai, Sakura-chan, é uma grande notícia!

-demo, não precisa nos deixar surdos por causa disso. Os olhos violeta de Rin encontraram-se felizes com os idênticos olhos da mãe.

-Okaa-san, isso quer dizer que eu vou ter um irmãozinho?- Sakura sorriu e pegou a criança no colo.

-Hai, Rin. Está feliz?- perguntou. A menina sorriu e disse:

-Hai, okaa-san. Finalmente seremos uma família completa.- Sakura abraçou Rin com força. Realmente, era a primeira vez que Rin teria uma família, e finalmente um pai. Sakura sorriu de leve, ao pensar em Sesshoumaru como pai.

"Seria algo muito divertido de observar!" Concluiu, ainda abraçando a filha.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-K-CHAN, ANDE LOGO, ESTAMOS ATRASADAS!!- Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru tiveram de tapar os ouvidos para não ficarem surdos com o grito estridente de Sakura.

-JÁ ESTOU QUASE PRONTA, SAKURA-CHAN!!- e apenas para piorar o mal humor dos irmãos Taisho, Kagome respondera no mesmo tom de voz. Sango apareceu no mesmo instante com Rin, vindo da cozinha.

-não ficam com dor de cabeça?- disse Inuyasha.

-nani?- Sango não entendeu a pergunta de imediato, apenas quando Sakura voltou a gritar:

-SE DEMORAR DEMAIS, SÓ SAÍREMOS NA HORA DE VOLTAR!

-ah, isso? Iie, depois de um tempo acostumamos.- foi à hora de Sango gritar:- SERÁ QUE AS DUAS PODEM PARAR DE FAZER ESCÂNDALO?

Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, enquanto trocava olhares com Sesshoumaru, mais irritado que o normal. Agora os dois sabiam como Sango não ficava com dor de cabeça: ela era pior que as duas.

-você sabe como essa frase soou contraditória?- ouviram a voz de Kagome, agora em tom normal. Ela acabara de chegar. Inuyasha olhou-a abobado e com o queixo caído.

Kagome usava um vestido azul-marinho de alças finas e um decote acentuado em V. ele batia um pouco acima dos joelhos. Rodado embaixo e colado na parte de cima. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque perfeito, com apenas a franja solta.

-Vamos logo Kagome, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha devem estar uma fera.- Sakura disse, parando ao lado de Kagome. Sesshoumaru olhou-a e internamente estava igual ao irmão, embora mantivesse a expressão impassível. Apenas Sakura foi capaz de desvendar seu olhar e sorriu.

Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia preto, longo até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Assim como o de Kagome, era colado na parte de cima e solto embaixo. Os cabelos estavam soltos, embora mais lisos que o normal.

-Agora podemos ir- disse a ruiva- e Inuyasha, não precisa babar no sofá, a K-chan é só sua.

Kagome olhou para Sakura e disse alguma coisa, que nem mesmo Sesshoumaru sendo youkai foi capaz de ouvir.

-nani? Eu não estou mentindo mesmo.

-vamos então.

Sakura caminhou até a filha e disse:

-Rin, tome cuidado. Não faça tudo que tia Sango mandar, ela não é confiável.

-NANI?

-Sango, não grite por favor, estou com dor de cabeça.- disse friamente Sesshoumaru. Sakura olhou-a de soslaio e continuou a falar com a filha.

-Rin, vá dormir no máximo as...

-as dez, não deixar Sango-chan ficar acordada até depois da meia-noite, eu já sei, okaa-san- Sakura sorriu – só não acho que tia Sango-chan vá seguir as regras, já que o tio Mi-kun vai vir para cá.

-Rin! Com quem aprendeu isso?- disse Sakura indignada. Kagome fuzilou Sango com o olhar.

-com quem você acha, Sakura-chan?- disse Kagome.

-Sango! Eu já disse mais de mil vezes para não falar nesses assuntos com Rin! Ela é muito nova, se bem que você tem uma mente de uma criança ainda mais nova que Rin.

-acho melhor irmos logo.- disse Sesshoumaru puxando Sakura até a saída do apartamento.

-não esqueça de não confiar em Sango!- disse Sakura, antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse fechar a porta.

-agora que ela já foi...- disse Sango, caminhando até a cozinha.- vamos comer sorvete!

Ela apareceu na sala com um pote enorme de sorvete. Ligou a tv e disse:

-você eu e o Miroku vamos ficar até tarde vendo filmes e comendo potes e potes de sorvete.

-mas okaa-san vai conferir a geladeira quando voltar e se os sorvetes dela estiverem faltando, ela tem um ataque.

-Iie, porque eu pensei em tudo! Mandei o pervertido trazer potes de sorvete para repor os dela.

-será que é realmente necessário que chame o tio Mi-kun de pervertido? Eu nem sei o que é isso.

-Hai. Pervertido é tarado.- Sango disse com certa mágoa na voz.

-Tia Sango-chan, ele ama você.- Sango olhou a menina, que já prestava atenção no filme. "Talvez ela tenha razão" pensou, com um pequeno sorriso, quando o interfone tocava.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Kouga, isso tem que dar certo! Se não der, a culpa será sua!- a voz de Yuki soou por toda a sala.

-vai dar certo, Yuki, fique tranqüila. Só espero que a mulher de quem me falou seja realmente bonita.

-pelo menos foi o que me disseram.- disse a morena, dando de ombros. Ajeitou o vestido verde-escuro de um ombro só. Batia pouco abaixo da metade das coxas e era muito ousado. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque com vários fios soltos. Kouga se aproximou e beijou-a ferozmente, e logo depois disse:

-não se preocupe. Você vai ter o que quer e eu também.

-você só quer mais uma em sua cama.- ela disse ao empresário.- eu só estou indo com você para conseguir entrar na festa, embora não confie no seu plano.

-ele nunca falha.- disse Kouga, ajeitando as próprias roupas.

-ele é idiota! Nunca vi ninguém cair nele.

-eu já disse para confiar em mim, não disse?

Ela deu-lhe as costas. Ele caminhou até ela e a abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço. Ela gemeu, mas disse:

-temos que ir.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-essa festa está um tédio.- disse Sakura para Kagome, tão baixo que ninguém poderia ter escutado além dela.- e o Sesshoumaru ainda me proibiu de beber!- disse, contendo uma careta ao olhar novamente para a taça com refrigerante em sua mão e depois olhando para a taça com champanhe na mão de Kagome. As duas passaram a olhar para frente, ainda sentadas na mesa, observando as pessoas conversando animadas embora discretas.

-Sakura-chan, pare de reclamar. Está certo que a festa não está boa, mas você sabe muito bem que não pode beber no seu estado.

-Hai, eu sei e não quero por em risco o bebe, mas todos vocês principalmente o Sesshoumaru estão me tratando como se eu fosse uma doente preste a morrer.

-eu nunca podia imaginar ver o Sesshoumaru abobado, mesmo sendo por causa de um filho.

-acredita que ele nem me deixa carregar uma pilha de papéis?- Kagome olhou para ela, achando que estava brincando.- ele acha que a qualquer momento eu vou ir para uma maternidade, nem se lembra que levam nove meses.

-isso é um exagero.

-Eu também a...- mas Sakura parou de falar e saiu correndo. Kagome foi atrás dela, que apenas parou de correr quando estava dentro do banheiro. Sakura vomitou na pia.

-Sakura-chan, eu vou chamar o Sesshoumaru para ele te levar para casa.

A ruiva, após lavar várias vezes a boca, disse:

-pelo menos vou embora desta festa chata.

-sorte sua.

Kagome saiu do banheiro e caminhou por todo o local. Finalmente avistou o youkai, sentado em uma mesa ouvindo um outro homem falar, parecendo entediado e nem mesmo prestando atenção na conversa.

Ela se aproximou e disse:

-Sesshoumaru, Sakura está passando mal.- Sesshoumaru ficou de pé rapidamente e nem se despediu do homem.

-onde ela está.

-no banheiro.

-avise o Inuyasha que vamos embora.- Kagome concordou e foi em busca do namorado. No entanto, depois de alguns segundos, um youkai parou a sua frente. Era muito forte e tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor **(N/A: se essa não for a cor dos olhos do Kouga não importa).**

-olá, senhorita.

-gomen ne, eu estou procurando alguém.- ela disse, vasculhando o local com os olhos. Kouga sentiu um pouco de irritação ao ser ignorado, mas logo voltou ao normal. Pelo menos Yuki não mentira ao dizer que ela era bonita.

"Bonita é pouco, ela é linda!" Pensou, sorrindo malicioso. Ele segurou sua mão e beijou-a, mas nem assim conseguiu a atenção dela.

-meu nome é Hinata Kouga, e o da senhorita?

-Higurashi Kagome, agora poderia me dar licença?

Ela ignorou a face raivosa dele e continuou a caminhar.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Inuyasha bebeu mais um gole de champanhe, enquanto Yuki falava sem parar ao seu lado. Nem mesmo prestava atenção. Seu olhar mantinha-se fixo na mulher de vestido azul-marinho a conversar com o youkai a qual mais odiava na face da terra.

Sorriu quando ela ignorou-o e passou direto. Observou-a procurar alguém com o olhar e finalmente o olhar dela fixou-se nele. Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso morreu quando Yuki rapidamente o abraçou e o beijou.

Inuyasha ficou sem reação. Depois de alguns segundos ele empurrou levemente Yuki e correu até Kagome. No entanto, ela já não estava ali. Tentou sentir seu cheiro, mas havia tantos ali que era impossível distinguir algum.

Correu até a saída da festa. Ali estava Kagome, correndo para longe dele. Sabia que não podia deixa-la se afastar, não agora que finalmente reaprendera a amar, e que havia recomeçado sua vida. Deu um salto e parou ao lado dela. Segurou seu braço e sentiu um aperto no peito ao var várias lágrimas no rosto dela. Ela tentou se soltar.

-Kagome deixe-me explicar.- Kagome ficou quieta e cruzou os braços.

-então se explique. Primeiro, quem era ela?

Ele encarou as lágrimas que rolavam pelo belo rosto dela.

- Minha nova secretária. Foi ela quem me beijou. Ela estava falando sobre algo, eu não estava prestando atenção. Quando você olhou para nós foi que ela me agarrou. Fiquei surpreso e não tive reação, onegai, acredite em mim!

Ele segurou seus ombros. Kagome respirou fundo.

-eu acredito, Inuyasha. Sei que é preciso confiar um no outro e é isso que eu vou fazer.

Inuyasha a abraçou forte e ela correspondeu. Ele beijou sua testa e disse:

-porque estava me procurando?

-Sakura-chan passou mal e Sesshoumaru pediu que avisasse que ia embora.

-nós vamos também. Esta festa está horrível.

Kagome sorriu e o acompanhou até onde estava o dono da festa.

Aquele era apenas mais um obstáculo que teriam de superar e se dependesse dela, eles conseguiriam sem problemas.

"Ele merece um voto de confiança e eu sei que não vai desperdiçar".

OoooOOooOOooOO 

**E aí, gostaram? Esse ficou bem maior que o outro, né?**

**Dessa vez não tenho muito a dizer, além de obrigado pelas reviews e pedir mais delas.**

**E respondendo à essas:**

_**Nicki-chan: **_**olá Nicki-chan, eu vou bem, obrigado, e vc? Domo arigatou por mais uma review, elas sempre me deixam feliz. Gomen ne pelo atraso (mais um). Que bom que gostou do cap, espero que goste deste tbm. Eu tbm fiquei triste pela K-chan, mas se eu não colocasse aquilo, a fic acabaria ali. Estou contando com isso xD eu já pretendia colocar um homem tbm, mas seu pedido é uma ordem! Aí está o Kouga, mais uma vez atrapalhando a vida de nosso adorado casal. Ele realmente fica muito fofo com ciúmes dela.**

**Bem, até a próxima. Bjos e Ja ne.**

_**MariInha:**_** olá. Domo arigatou pela review. Aí está vc, acompanhando mais uma das minhas fics malucas. Que bom que gostou, espero que goste deste e que continue acompanhando. É, a Yuki vai ser a nossa principal vilã daqui p/ frente. Gomen ne pelo atraso.**

**Até o próximo cap. Bjos e Ja ne.**

_**Thata-chan:**_** olá! Domo arigatou pela review. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que goste deste. Bem, o que o Sesshy pretendia, eu deixei muitíssimo claro nesse cap, espero que esteja de acordo com o que vc queria. Gomen ne pela demora.**

**Até outros caps, bjos e ja ne.**

**MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Domo minna:) 

**E aí, como vão? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Grito e saio correndo, quando um piano surge do nada, caindo quase que em cima da minha cabeça...**

**Sei que demorei genti, mas se eu morrer, a fic não continua, então, não tentem me matar, onegai!**

**Nem mesmo sei o que dizer, além de sinceros sumimasens... eu estou até envergonhada de demorar tanto, prometo tentar postar mais rápido da próxima vez.**

**Bem, vamos à fic:**

10º- aniversário

Inuyasha olhou mais uma vez no relógio. Graças à sua filha, atrasara-se quase uma hora para o serviço. Tudo bem que ele agora passava mais tempo com os filhos e a namorada, mas isso não queria dizer que podia simplesmente largar o trabalho, mesmo porque, a Tessaiga LTDA ainda era patrimônio de sua família, e dos seus próprios filhos.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram caminhou quase que correndo, até a última sala do corredor. Ao entrar nessa, viu Yuki sentada em sua mesa, lendo alguns papéis.

-Yuki, venha a minha sala agora, quero falar com você.- Inuyasha disse rudemente, fazendo a secretária estremecer até a ponta dos pés. Ela o acompanhou, temendo-o até sua sala. Os dois sentaram-se na mesa dele e Inuyasha começou a falar.

-você sabe que o que você fez foi incrivelmente errado e terá conseqüências muito graves. Hoje será seu último dia na empresa.

-Onegai, Inuyasha...-ele interrompeu-a.

-para você, é Taisho-sama.

-Sumimasen, Taisho-sama, mas eu preciso desse emprego, onegai, não me despeça!

Inuyasha respirou fundo.

-tudo bem, mas a partir de hoje, conversaremos apenas sobre negócios, formalidades.

-Hai, Taisho-sama. Arigatou.

Disse a morena, que se retirou apressada. Já sentada em sua mesa, ela discou um número muito conhecido.

_-Mushi-mushi?_

A pessoa do outro lado da linha disse.

-Kouga, Baka yarou!

-Nani? O que foi, Yuki?

-eu quase fui demitida por culpa do seu plano baka! Eu disse a você que não daria certo.

-não se preocupe, Yuki. Eu já tenho outro plano.

-espero que não seja mais uma idiotice. Não posso mais participar dos seus planos, eu seria demitida!

-você nem vai precisar passar perto. Escute...

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Ikimasho, Sakura-chan, onegai!!!!

-Iie, Sango-chan! Eu já disse!- respondeu a ruiva, ao telefone, folheando alguns papéis.

-Demo Sakura-chan... Vai ser legal... Comprar roupas para o seu bebê, e nem pense em dizer que tem trabalho, pois daqui a... 1 minuto seu expediente acaba!

- Não posso ir! Tenho coisas para fazer!

-Douzo, Sakura-chan!!!

Ela pensou um pouco e suspirou, se rendendo. Não conseguiria fazer a morena mudar de idéia mesmo -Li kara.

-Sugoi!!!- disse a morena, do outro lado da linha, que completou:- Já estou com Rin-chan e K-chan e vou te buscar.

-RIN NÃO VAI!

-Sore já, Sakura-chan.- disse Sango, ignorando a ruiva.

-SANGO, NÃO OUSE DESLIGAR NA MINHA CARA!

Mas nada adiantou. Sakura quase jogou o telefone contra a parede, mas lembrou-se de que estava dentro do escritório do noivo, e ele ainda era bravo, mesmo estando comprometido com ela.

-Sango, Sango, você ainda vai se ver comigo!- a ruiva disse, enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

-Falando sozinha?- ela ouviu a voz fria dizer e virou-se para o namorado. Tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Ele se aproximou e abraçou-a pela cintura, encarando-a nos olhos.

-Sango me obrigou a aceitar irmos as compras.

-para comprar o que?

-roupas para o bebê.

-não vejo problema.- Sakura o encarou. Ela não ouvira aquilo, não dele. Não esperaria aquilo nem de Inuyasha, muito menos de Sesshoumaru.

-Nani?

Mas não tiveram tempo de continuar sua conversa, Sango escancarou a porta e pegou Sakura pelo braço. Disse:

-Tadaima. Konban wa, Sesshoumaru. Ikimasho Sakura-chan.

-como você chegou tão rápido?- disse a ruiva, soltando-se do aperto em seu pulso.

-eu já estava no elevador, que por sinal é muito lento. Sabia que iria aceitar.

-Ora!- Sakura virou-se bruscamente e despediu-se de Sesshoumaru com um beijo nos lábios.

-ande logo!- disse Sango, voltando a pegar em seu pulso e saiu arrastando-a, que apenas teve tempo de dizer:

-ja ne.

Quando as duas sumiram de sua vista, Sesshoumaru sorriu de leve.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Yamete, Sango-chan! Vai gastar todo seu salário, mais suas economias e os salários meu e da K-chan de tanto comprar, não vai sobrar nenhum Iene para pagar as contas!

-não exagere, Sakura-chan!

-Ela não está exagerando, Sango-chan.- disse Kagome.- você vai estourar a conta do cartão de crédito!

Rin apenas riu do rosto emburrado da "tia" Sango, quando Sakura e Kagome obrigaram-na a devolver metade das coisas que ia comprar à loja. Ainda assim, as três mulheres tiveram de se revezar para conseguir levar todas as coisas que Sango havia comprado.

-Matte! Eu não agüento mais, onegai.- disse Kagome, sentando-se em um banco para descansar.

Sango sentou-se ao seu lado e balançou o braço da amiga, dizendo:

-ora, logo você, que é a que está a mais tempo parada, que sai primeiro do trabalho diz que está cansada?

-eu estava trabalhando a pouco mais de uma hora atrás; quando chegamos, você não parou de andar um minuto e ao contrário de você, não saí uma hora mais cedo do trabalho. Isso acaba fazendo você sair meia hora mais cedo do que eu, engraçadinha.

-eu concordo com a K-chan. Eu vou chegar em casa com os pés cheios de bolhas e vou matar você, Sango!

Disse Sakura, sentando-se também e colocando a pequena Rin em seu colo. Sango engoliu seco. Kagome sorriu e olhou em volta. Avistou, ao lado da porta do banheiro feminino, um bebedouro.

-eu vou beber água.- caminhou até o local. Quando estava voltando, uma pessoa segurou seu ombro de leve. Ela virou-se e viu um youkai lobo olhando-a com um sorriso galante.

-pois não?

-não se lembra de mim?

Kagome estreitou os olhos e depois disse.

-você era o youkai da festa...

-Hai. Não acredito que tenha se esquecido tão facilmente de mim.

-Gomen. Se não se importa...

-Kouga.

-Kouga. Se não se importa, eu estou ocupada.

-Matte! Porque não conversamos um pouco?

-eu estou com algumas amigas, realmente não posso.

-tudo bem.

Quando ela se afastou, Yuki se aproximou dele e disse:

-porque não completou seu plano?

-ela está acompanhada.

-do Inuyasha?

-Iie. De algumas amigas, demo, não importa. Eu vou conquista-la.

-você é um imprestável Kouga.

O youkai ignorou a fala da humana.

-porque demorou, Kagome? Não ia só beber água? –disse Sango.

-Hai, mas um cara que eu conheci na festa ficou falando, eu não queria ser grossa.

-podemos ir então?- continuou.

-Hai.- respondeu Kagome.

E o grupo de mulheres se dirigiu à saída.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Seis dias se passaram, fazendo com que finalmente o fim de semana chegasse. Kagome, estava caminhando pelo centro de Tóquio.

-O que eu posso comprar para Rin-chan? O aniversário dela é esta noive, mas eu não comprei nada!

Kagome comentava, enquanto entrava em mais uma loja, tentando encontrar algo do qual a criança gostasse. Conhecia Rin bem, e roupas não eram bem o tipo de presente que a deixasse a morena. Kagome sorriu com a idéia que teve e saiu da loja, correndo até a loja de brinquedos.

-pois não?- disse uma vendedora muito simpática.

-Onegai, teria uma boneca Barbie que acabou de lançar?

-Claro. Tenho uma maravilhosa, princesa, que acabou de chegar.

A vendedora mostrou-lhe a boneca. Os olhos de Kagome brilharam, imaginando a afilhada (hai, ela é a madrinha de Rin) recebendo a boneca. Disse, sorrindo:

- Perfeita! Poderia embrulhar para mim?

Ao sair da loja, Kagome dá de cara com...

-Kagome!

Ela observa-o por alguns segundos e depois diz:

-Kouga, certo?

-vejo que começa a se lembrar de mim... Gostaria de beber algo agora?

-Gomen, eu tenho namorado.

-mas quem disse que é um encontro? Eu posso me conformar se formos só amigos.

Kagome suspirou. Ele não sairia do seu pé enquanto não falasse com ele, certo?

-Li kara, mas tem que ser breve.

Kouga e Kagome caminharam até uma lanchonete. Durante a conversa, Kouga disse:

-Você é linda, sabia?- Kagome vira o rosto e diz:

-eu tenho que ir...

-Gomen, foi só um comentário. Inuyasha é um cara de sorte.

-Arigatou. Você é amigo do Inuyasha?- Kouga sorriu de forma estranha, mas ela nada percebeu.

-Hai, somos ótimos amigos. Talvez seja por isso que tenhamos os dois nos apaixonado por você.

-poderia parar com isso, onegai?

-claro.

Kagome olhou no relógio.

-eu realmente tenho que ir, ainda tenho uma festa surpresa para montar.

Ela sorriu docemente.

-não pode ficar mais um pouco?- ele segurou sua mão. Kagome corou e puxou-a.

-Iie. Ja ne.

-ja ne. Nos vemos de novo?

-Talvez...

E partiu. Kouga sorriu maligno. No entanto, sentia que estava realmente se apaixonando por ela, só não havia descoberto isso.

"Ela é realmente uma mulher incrível, em todos os sentidos".

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Até que enfim, K-chan!- a morena por ouvir, logo após entrar no salão de festas. Sango, Sakura e Miroku estavam arrumando as coisas, junto a mais algumas pessoas do próprio salão. Na verdade, o descendente de Houshi estava era sentado, observando Sango.

-gomen pelo atraso (vcs conhecem bastante essa frase, não?), mas eu tinha que comprar o presente de Rin-chan.

-venha, temos muita coisa pra fazer!- disse Sakura, descendo da escada e se colocando ao lado de Miroku. Esse nem reparara no ato da ruiva, olhando Sango fascinado. Sakura, aproveitando da distração do Houshi, dá um tapa na nuca dele, no instante em que mais duas pessoas entram na sala.

-Itai, Sakura-chan! Isso dói!

-é para aprender a parar de ficar olhando a Sango-chan e ir trabalhar. –Sango cora completamente –eu não reclamaria, se você não devesse estar ajudando a montar a festa! Eu já estou saindo para buscar Rin no colégio e tudo tem que estar pronto quando chegarmos.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima da noiva e Inuyasha da namorada, beijando-as. Miroku, aproveitando o clima de romance se aproxima de Sango e faz o mesmo, surpreendendo-a.

Quando a solta, ela diz:

-sei que estamos namorando agora, Miroku (considerem como se ele a tivesse pedido em namoro, mesmo que eu não tenha posto, ok?), demo, temos coisas a fazer!

Sakura se soltou de Sesshoumaru e disse que ia buscar Rin, mas o Youkai disse, acompanhando-a.

-de jeito nenhum! Você acha mesmo que vai dirigir grávida?

-Sesshoumaru, não acha que isso é exagero?- disse Kagome, ainda abraçada à Inuyasha.

-claro que é, mas desde que eu fiquei grávida, ele não me deixa dar um passo sem que diga que é arriscado.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Sakura com tanta frieza que até ela, já acostumada estremeceu.

-foi uma brincadeirinha, amor!

-sei...- ele simplesmente disse.- eu ainda vou com você.

-Ah, tudo bem.- Sakura olhou para os quatro amigos e disse, apontando-lhe os dedos:- e se eu chegar e as coisas não estiverem prontas, eu corto o pescoço de cada um! Por isso, vão trabalhar!

-hai, sargento Sakura!- disse Sango, fazendo posição de soldado. Sakura olhou-a com um olhar tão, ou ainda mais frio e mortal que o de Sesshoumaru. Sango escondeu-se atrás do namorado e disse:

-foi brincadeira, diz pra ela, Miroku, foi só uma brincadeirinha!

Sakura sorriu e disse, logo depois partindo com o namorado:

-fico feliz sabendo que ainda imponho algo a vocês, nem que seja medo.

Quando o casal partiu, Sango secou o suor da testa e disse:

-essa foi por pouco!

-ela tem andado demais com o Sesshoumaru. Está igualzinha a ele.- disse Kagome.- não que antes ela não fosse parecida, também era brava, mas agora, além de uma verdadeira fera, está também uma verdadeira geleira do pólo norte! Se o gelo do pólo norte fosse assim, nem o aquecimento global poderia derrete-lo. o planeta estaria salvo.

-acho melhor nós fazermos o que ela mandou.- disse Inuyasha, sentindo um arrepio percorrer a espinha, ao imaginar Sakura brava por não terem terminado.

-é, porque se ela chegar e as coisas não estiverem prontas, aí sim, em vez de Sargento Sakura e Comandante Sesshoumaru, teremos um carrasco e um demônio para nos matar e julgar.- todos riram da fala idiota de Miroku, mas partiram logo ao trabalho.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Okaa-san! Que bom que veio!- disse Rin, embora meio triste. A mãe estava ali para busca-la, acompanhada do seu futuro pai, mas ninguém ainda havia lembrado de seu aniversário. Nem seus colegas de escola. Todos, aliás, já haviam partido, sua mãe chegara atrasada.

-Rin, gomen por ter demorado!- disse a ruiva, abraçando a filha.

-tudo bem, okaa-san. Olá, Sesshoumaru-sama!

-me chame de Sesshoumaru, Rin. Afinal, eu logo serei seu pai, Iie?

-Hai!- disse a menina, sorrindo, embora de forma triste. Sesshoumaru e Sakura perceberam a tristeza da garota, mas nada disseram. Sabiam o motivo.

-okaa-san, porque Sesshoumaru veio dirigindo, e não você?

-porque ele acha que dirigir vai fazer mal ao bebê.

-você pode passar mal e perder o controle do carro.- ele disse, olhando para a rua.

-eu não estou com dois meses, Sesshoumaru. Não é como se eu fosse ter contrações de uma hora para outra e ter o bebê!

-você ter enjôos.

-a época de enjôo não chegou. Eu só sei que estou grávida porque você pode perceber a mudança de cheiro. Eu não senti nada ainda.

-mas eles podem chegar.

Rin parou de ouvir a discussão do casal para olhar a rua. Estranhou.

-para onde estamos indo, Sesshoumaru?

Os dois sorriram. Rin era inteligente demais para que a enganassem assim. Sabia que estavam fora do caminho.

-eu peguei outro caminho, Rin. Tenho que passar na casa de um cliente primeiro; está bem?

-hai.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, o casal discutindo mais um pouco, eles chegaram.

-Vamos?

-nós vamos ver seu cliente também, Sesshoumaru?

-Hai.

-Doushite?

Sesshoumaru e Sakura se entreolharam e ela disse:

-porque além de um cliente, ele é amigo do Sesshoumaru e meu também; filha. Vamos conversar um pouco com ele.

O quarteto foi para dentro do prédio e subiu alguns andares. Quando Sakura abriu a porta, Rin sorriu, os olhinhos violeta brilharam fortemente. Tudo estava decorado em rosa, com vários desenhos da Barbie, a boneca favorita de Rin. Todos os colegas de escola estavam ali, suas "tias", seu "tio"; até mesmo seus avós haviam vindo de Kyoto para seu aniversário. Rin virou-se para Sakura, que disse:

-e então, Rin, você gostou?

-Muito, okaa-san. Está tudo muito lindo! Arigatou!- disse a menina abraçando a mãe. Sakura pegou a menina no colo e disse:

-Omedetou, Rin. Venha se trocar.

A ruiva levou a criança até uma sala próxima e a menina se vestiu de Barbie princesa (eu não conheço mais Barbies, faz muito tempo que não uso uma, não sei mais os tipos que tem).

Era um dia realmente feliz, ao contrário da maioria dos dias vividos por esse grupo.

Bem no canto da festa, observando a todas as pessoas felizes, estava um casal, uma humana e um youkai, (penetras!!! Expulsa eles, Sesshy!!!) conversando sobre algumas coisas:

-tem um mês, Kouga, um mês! Se não conquistar a idiota da Kagome eu dou um jeito nela!

-fique tranqüila, Yuki. Eu vou conquista-la. Não vai precisar fazer nada com ela.

-eu espero. Seu último plano não deu certo. É sua última chance.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

**E aí, minna, gostaram? Espero que sim XD**

**Eu ia colocar algumas coisas ruins nesse capítulo, mas fiquei com pena deles (eles já sofreram tanto, não?) e decidi colocar um capítulo alegre, mas não se acostumem, foi só esse, viu? Ele ficou meio curto, acho que sou melhor escritora de coisas ruins (hahaha).**

**Bem, respondendo as reviews:**

_**Nicki-chan:**_** olá Nicki-chan, arigatou pela review, ela me deixou muito feliz! Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Não foi nada, acho que foi até bom colocar o Kouga, a fic ficou mais apimentada, eu diria XD **

**Arigatou pelo elogio, fiquei encantada XD O Kouga já começou a entrar em ação nesse cap, mas tem muita coisa pela frente. Que bom que gosta das minhas fics... elas são malucas porque são idênticas a mim... bem, espero ter diminuído sua ansiedade, e continue acompanhando.**

**Bjus e ja ne.**

_**Stephaniebf:**_** Olá, obrigada pela review, que bom que vc gostou da fic. Que bom que acha isso, obrigada pelos elogios, me deixam muito alegres. Que bom que vai acompanhar e comentar, fico muito feliz XD**

**Obrigada mais uma vez, bjos e até.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Domo minna:)**

**Olá! No momento, encontro-me escondida em um lugar muito distante, em um país longínquo, segura e protegida contra qualquer ataque físico que possa me atingir.**

**Que dizer, só posso pedir minhas mais sinceras desculpas e agradecer pelas reviews. Demorei porque a inspiração para esse capítulo só me veio nessa semana, por isso eu demorei. Não consigo escrever algo sem inspiração. Os capítulos das fics em que fiz isso ficaram horríveis, mesmo as pessoas sendo gentis e dizendo que estava bom eu sabia que estavam ruins, por isso, sumimasen.**

**Só tenho mais uma coisa para dizer: ****Nicki-chan, cadê você menina?**

11º- acidente

Sorriu ao ver o hanyou brincando com as crianças. Já haviam se passado dois meses desde o aniversário de Rin. Rodou os olhos por todo o parque, observando cada detalhe. Em um canto, Sakura e Sesshoumaru; sentados encostados em uma árvore observando Rin que brincava perto do lago artificial no centro do parque, onde uma pequena ponte (que poderia dar uma bela cena romântica, diria) ligava um lado ao outro do lago artificial e cristalino. Do outro lado, perto de um pequeno campo de flores, Sango e Miroku, também abraçados, embora em pé e no segundo depois, a morena estava dando um belo tapa na cara do Hentai, mas logo depois o desculpando.

Cerrou os orbes castanhos para sentir mais o ambiente. O barulho dos pássaros entrou em seus ouvidos, o cheiro da grama invadiu-lhe as narinas, dando uma sensação de bem-estar. O toque da grama contra sua pele trazia-lhe lembranças de sua cidade natal, onde parques como aqueles eram muito mais comuns e onde levava uma vida muito mais tranqüila, podendo estar em lugares como aquele quase que todo fim de tarde. Sentiu o vento batendo contra si, levantando seus cabelos e balançando-lhe o vestido branco (mesmo estando sentada e apoiada nas mãos), longo até pouco abaixo dos joelhos.

-Cheiro de margaridas... Minhas flores favoritas.- disse, abrindo novamente os olhos e sorrindo, ao encontrar aqueles belos olhos dourados. Inuyasha sorria-lhe ternamente, trazendo uma sensação de segurança. Ele pegou uma das margaridas que estavam em suas mãos e colocou atrás da orelha dela, dando-lhe um ar juvenil. Kagome sorriu e piscou pesadamente, observando cada detalhe do rosto do amado, soltando sem querer um leve sorriso. Inuyasha, por sua vez, fazia o mesmo, embora sem conter um maravilhoso sorriso.

-Você é linda...- ela sorriu abertamente e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, que a abraçou na cintura. Kagome fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se ao namorado.

-Faz bem ouvir isso.- disse. Inuyasha segurou seu queixo e olhou os seus olhos, apaixonadamente.

-Kagome, eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa...

-Peça.- ela disse, sentando-se e olhando para ele. Inuyasha pegou algo no bolso da calça jeans desbotada que usava e Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ver a pequena caixinha azul de veludo.

-Talvez não seja o momento, e nem o lugar, mas faz tempo que quero estou procurando o melhor momento e acho que de todos, esse foi o que melhor se encaixou...- ele abriu a caixinha, revelando um anel de ouro com uma safira no centro. -... Sei que talvez nós não estejamos prontos, sei que existiram momentos em que um de nós irá querer cair fora, mas sei também que se eu não lhe pedir para ser minha, irei me arrepender para o resto da minha vida.

-Podia ter sido um pouquinho mais original e não ter pegado essa frase do filme noiva em fuga, não é, Inu?- disse Kagome, arrancando gargalhadas dele.

-Não sou muito bom nessas coisas. Bem, Kagome, aceita se casar comigo?- Kagome sorriu muito e disse:

-Claro!- os dois sorriram e ela o abraçou, enquanto lágrimas se formavam nos olhos dela. Os dois se encontraram em um beijo calmo e terno. Depois de algum tempo, eles se separaram, ela ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e ele colocou o anel em seu dedo. Inuyasha deitou no colo dela e Kagome ficou acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto olhava as três crianças brincando.

-Vai chover.- disse de repente Inuyasha, observando o céu. Kagome olhou o mesmo e viu que nuvens claras movimentavam-se rapidamente. "Chuva de verão" pensou a morena, concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

Alguns minutos depois, uma fina chuva começou a cair, diminuindo um pouco o calor que estava fazendo. Aos poucos, ela foi aumentando, as nuvens claras se transformando em escuras.

-Ela vai piorar, é melhor irmos embora.- disse Kagome, quando eles já estavam próximos dos outros dois casais.

-Tem razão.- disse Sakura.- crianças, venham aqui.

As três crianças se aproximaram e ao perceber as intenções dos adultos de partirem, disseram:

-Nós vamos embora?- perguntou Kirari.

-Hai.- disse Inuyasha. Ele se abaixou e olhou nos olhos da menina, agora, triste.- mas prometo que iremos voltar.- a menina sorriu. Ele ficou de pé e todos voltaram. Sango, Miroku, Sakura, Kagome e Rin foram em um carro, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kirari e Júnior em outro. Sango disse para os outros:

-Podem ir. Nós vamos passar em um lugar primeiro.

-Onde?- perguntou Sesshoumaru desconfiado.

-Nada de mais, Sesshoumaru, não confia em nós?- disse Sango.

-Na verdade, Iie!

-Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan está com a gente, ela não deixaria Sango fazer nada de errado.- disse Kagome. Sesshoumaru apenas balançou os ombros tentando passar uma idéia de estar despreocupado – embora tenha falhado completamente.

-Tem certeza?- disse Inuyasha, do banco do passageiro.

-Hai. Podem ir.- Sesshoumaru deu a partida no carro, indo embora.

-tenho uma coisa para contar.- disse Inuyasha, se dirigindo a todos no carro.

-o que?- perguntou Júnior.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Eu e o Inuyasha vamos nos casar.

Miroku deu uma freada brusca no carro, em frente ao sinal vermelho.

-Hountou ni?- disse Sakura, olhando mortalmente para Miroku pelo retrovisor, que engoliu seco, mas a ruiva depois se virou para Kagome, sorrindo feliz.- Que bom... Cunhadinha.

As duas riram e se abraçaram. Sango lançou um olhar raivoso para Miroku, mas esse não o viu. Rin sorriu e disse: 

-Que bom, Tia Kagome!- A morena sorriu e abraçou a criança. – eu já vou ganhar um irmãozinho, e agora vou ganhar um tio!- Todos riram. Sakura disse:

-Quem sabe, pode ser uma menininha, Rin.

-Iie, vai ser um irmãozinho, tenho certeza.- Sakura apenas sorriu. Sango, lembrando-se de uma coisa, disse:

-Agora eu quero ser a madrinha do seu bebê!

-Nada disso, eu vou ser!- disse Kagome.

-Você já é a madrinha da Rin! Não é justo isso!- Disse Sango, emburrando.

-Ela está certa, K-chan.- disse Sakura.- Não fique assim, Sango-chan, você pode ser a madrinha.- A morena sorriu abertamente. Miroku arrancou com o carro e disse:

-E eu o padrinho, não é?

-Bem, se o Sesshoumaru não quiser escolher alguém para padrinho...

-E se o Inuyasha não quiser ser...- disse Kagome.- Sango não estava no dia em que Rin fora batizada, mas eu me lembro bem que Miroku é o padrinho de Rin.

-Engraçado, lembra-se daquele dia, mas não se lembrou do Miroku quando os apresentei.- disse Sakura. Miroku sorriu quando disse:

-Me lembro que eu estava atrasado, cheguei na hora em que Sakura-chan ia escolher outro para ser o padrinho. Ela quase me matou pelo atraso.

-Hai.- disse a ruiva, abraçando a pequena menina ao seu lado.- demo... Você sabe que isso é só no momento, eu não faria isso mais.

-pode até ser só no momento...- disse o Houshi - mas eu te conheço suficientemente bem para saber que em um momento é capaz de me matar.

-Ninguém mandou você ser um idiota que só faz besteiras.- disse Sango.

-Afinal, aonde vamos Sango?- disse Kagome.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-E quando pretendem se casar?- disse Sesshoumaru friamente, sem tirar os olhos da rua movimentada.

-Não sei, com certeza será depois do seu casamento com Sakura.

-Não está tão longe. Ela está com três meses de gravidez e as gestações de filhos de Youkais só duram cinco meses(1). Pretendemos nos casar daqui a no máximo quatro meses.

-Mesmo assim. Não acho que Kagome vá querer se casar antes de se passarem no mínimo seis meses. Acho que ela espera que seja assim.

-Que bom que vai se casar com K-chan, Tousan. Ela é legal, ao contrário daquela nojenta da Haru.- Inuyasha riu, mas Sesshoumaru disse sério e frio (como sempre):

-Eles estão certos, Inuyasha. Aquela Haru é a garota mais irritante que já conheci.

-Era.- disse Inuyasha simplesmente.

-Nani?- disse Sesshoumaru.

-Encontraram o corpo dela em um galpão, há vários meses. Parece que foi assassinada pelo Naraku.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Porque será que ninguém confia em mim?- disse Sango.

-Porque será, não é?- disse Sakura ironicamente, recebendo uma cotovelada de Kagome.- Itai! O que foi, eu nem disse nada!

-Mas quis dizer!- disse a morena.

-Olhem, se não confiam em mim, confiem no Miroku, está bem?- disse Sango. Sakura e Kagome trocaram olhares e a primeira disse:

-Prefiro confiar em você.

-Nani?- disse o Houshi.- quer dizer que confia mais em Sango do que em mim?- a moça sorriu vitoriosa enquanto Sakura dizia:

-Mi-kun, não me leve a mal, mas você é capaz de nos levar a uma casa pornô (ela tampou os ouvidos de Rin antes de falar, ô mãe coruja) e Sango-chan o máximo que faz é nos levar ao...

-Shopping.- completou Kagome.- Sango-chan, Iie!

-Douzo…- disse a outra, em súplica.

-Iie, você vai gastar tudo que temos! Foi difícil segurar você na última vez que viemos aqui.- disse Kagome. Sakura cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, ao dizer:

-Só não sei porque Miroku aceitou vir aqui. Ele sabe que Sango o fará de burro de carga!

-Sango-chan deve ter prometido algo para mais tarde.- disse Kagome, em tom de riso. Sango olhou-a incrédula.

-Kagome! Como pode dizer essas coisas na frente da Rin?- disse Sakura, tampando novamente os ouvidos da filha.

-Como ela pode é achar isso de mim!- disse Sango. Sakura e Kagome olharam-na de braços cruzados, com uma sobrancelha arqueada cada uma.

-Acha mesmo que vamos acreditar que você é essa santa que está dizendo?

-Não quero que acreditem, eu sei que não faria uma coisa dessas e é o que importa.

-Quer dizer que aquilo que você me prometeu é mentira? Porque se for, eu volto para casa agora.- sango ficou igual a um pimentão com a fala do Houshi e as outras duas caíram na gargalhada.

-Miroku no baka!- disse Sango, batendo nele.- como pode dizer essas coisas na frente dessas duas! Logo num momento desses?

-Gomen, Sangozinha...

-Não me chame assim, seu Hentai baka!

Rin apenas mantinha-se quieta, não entendia a que os adultos se referiam mesmo.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Ah, vocês são tão sem graça!- disse Sango, duas horas depois, sentada de forma infantil e emburrada em uma cadeira, na praça de alimentação do Shopping. Estavam todos tomando um sorvete, e, incrivelmente, não havia nenhuma sacola de compras envolta de Sango.

-Ora Sango-chan pare de reclamar! –disse Sakura.- já está ótimo para você nós termos aceitado vir aqui.

-é, sem poder comprar nada, que grande coisa.- disse ironicamente Sango, cruzando mais os braços e se encolhendo na cadeira.

-Foi nosso acordo, e você concordou com ele.- disse Kagome, balançando os ombros.- combinamos que nós viríamos com você, se não gastasse nenhum dinheiro em roupas, bolsas, sapatos, bijuterias ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

-Prontas?- disse Miroku. Todas concordaram.- Bom. – ele olhou no relógio e, vendo que eram seis e meia, disse:- esta noite, nós vamos a uma balada. Por isso, vou levar vocês em casa e depois iremos todos, cair na Night.

-Ah, eu não vou não.- disse Sakura.

-Doushite?- disse Sango.

-Sesshoumaru nunca iria em uma boate e além do mais não vou me sentir à vontade com essa barriga.

-Mas você só está com três meses.

-Se esqueceu que em gestação de filho de Youkai ela só dura cinco meses? É como se eu tivesse de cinco para seis, numa gravidez normal.

-Tudo bem, Sakura-chan.- disse Kagome.- não tem problema.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-SAKURAAAAAAAA, TASUKETE!

A ruiva tapou os ouvidos ao ouvir o terrível grito de Sango. Sakura estava vendo TV. "O que ela fez agora?" Sakura abriu a porta do banheiro e olhou entediada para a cena.

-ABUNAI!- gritou Sango, quando um jarro de água bateu bem no rosto de Sakura. (Sabem aque expressão de raiva que os personagens de anime fazem, como se estivessem prestes a explodir, com um asterisco na testa, indicando seu ódio, então, era assim que Sakura estava) Sango estava enrolada na toalha, ainda molhada, com a descarga do vaso sanitário jorrando água para todo lado.

-Gomen ne...- disse a morena.

-Sai daqui...- disse mais do que friamente a ruiva.

-sumimasen, Sakura-chan...- continuou Sango.- eu fui...

-AGORA!- gritou Sakura. Sango saiu correndo para seu quarto. Kagome apareceu na porta, também enrolada em uma toalha, secando os cabelos. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e murmurou algo como "Sango-chan ainda faz a casa cair" e voltou para seu quarto.

Sakura respirou fundo e subiu no vaso sanitário para fechar o registro da descarga.

Saiu do banheiro e voltou para a sala de estar. Alguns minutos depois, decidiu ajudar as duas a ficarem prontas, mas quando estava passando pela porta de seu quarto viu Sango e Kagome se maquiando, com a _sua_ maquiagem. As duas, ao encontrarem-se com a expressão fria e raivosa de Sakura, se entreolharam e disseram:

-Gomen, Sakura-chan.

-Só viemos pegar uma coisinha emprestado.- disse Kagome, pegando a maquiagem da ruiva e saindo apressada do quarto, seguida de Sango. Sakura respirou fundo e voltou para a sala, decidindo que se fosse por elas, aquelas duas não sairiam.

-Elas ainda me matam.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Porque elas estão demorando tanto?- disse Inuyasha, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida. Miroku tocou seu ombro e disse:

-São mulheres, Inuyasha. Depois de tantos anos, ainda não aprendeu que mulheres se atrasam?

-Na verdade, eu aposto mais que foi Sango quem acabou fazendo alguma besteira e atrasando.- disse Inuyasha, terminando com a dose de Whisky. – ultimamente, ela tem ficado mais parecida com você, Miroku.

-O que quer dizer com...- mas Miroku parou de falar quando avistou a dupla feminina se aproximando deles.-... Isso. Kami, arigatou!

Sango usava uma calça jeans escura colada e uma blusa tomara-que-caia curta, que batia pouco acima do umbigo, preta. Os cabelos estavam soltos e usava uma sandália preta de salto alto, mas Kagome estava ainda mais bela. Usava uma saia preta um pouco rodada que batia pouco abaixo da metade das coxas, uma blusa colada, de alças finas frente única, com um decote generoso, vermelha. Usava também uma bota preta e os cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo.

Elas chamavam a atenção da maioria dos homens que estavam ali, até mesmo de alguns acompanhados. Quando elas se aproximaram, os dois as abraçaram e as beijaram longamente.

-Você está linda!- os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. As duas se olharam e piscaram.

-Arigatou.- disseram as duas também ao mesmo tempo. Os quatro se sentaram no bar e conversaram durante alguns minutos, até que tocou a música: Way I are, do Timbaland, feat. Keri Hilson e D.O.E. Foi a vez de Inuyasha e Miroku se olharem e piscarem.

-Vamos dançar?- eles disseram. As duas aceitaram e eles foram para a pista de dança. (como eu não sei dançar e não gosto de dançar, só vou por a letra da música, ok?)

Yeah!... yeah!... remember the time, baby... yeah!

_**[Verse 1 - Timbaland  
I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we could be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl**_

_**[Bridge - Keri Hilson  
(Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Work it out 'til we get it right**_

_**[Chorus - Keri Hilson & (D.O.E)  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like...  
**_

_**[Verse 2 - Timbaland  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl  
**_

_**[Bridge 2 - Keri Hilson  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Work it out 'til we get it right  
**_

_**[Chorus - Keri Hilson & (D.O.E)  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
**_

_**[Verse 3 - D.O.E.  
**__**Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I'm naked I want you there, want you there, yeah.  
**_

Depois que a música terminou, Kagome e Inuyasha voltaram para o bar, dessa vez sentando-se em uma mesa, deixando Sango e Miroku dançando. Kagome sorria muito, e Inuyasha apenas a admirava.

-Fazia muito tempo que eu não dançava. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha a uma boate.

-Pelo menos o imbecil do Miroku pensou em algo útil dessa vez.- Kagome sorriu um pouco mais e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha. Sentia-se tão segura quando ele estava por perto...

-Quando você quer se casar?- perguntou o Hanyou, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu levemente.

-Quando você quiser.- ele sorriu e disse.

-Eu estava pensando em casar depois de Sesshoumaru e Sakura. Tenho certeza que ela não nos perdoaria se nos casássemos quando ela estivesse em sua lua de mel.

-Tem razão. Sakura iria nos matar da pior forma possível.

-Talvez os cozinhando em óleo fervente, ou esquartejando-os lentamente, ou talvez...

-já entendemos, Sango.-disse Inuyasha, sentindo um arrepio na espinha só de pensar naquelas possibilidades. Sango e Miroku sentaram-se na mesa também, cada um com um copo de Uísque na mão.

-Também tem o caso de Rin.- disse Kagome.- enquanto eles estiverem fora, seremos eu e você, Sango, que cuidaremos dela.

-Rin-chan não é problema.- disse Sango.- ela é tão educada que nem chega a dar trabalho.

-Hai, porque tudo de ruim que ela aprendeu, aprendeu com você!- disse Kagome irônica.

-Não é verdade.

-Fala sério, nem o Miroku, Hentai do jeito que é ensinou tantas coisas erradas para Rin-chan quanto você.

-Bem, isso não vem ao caso, Miroku é o padrinho dela, tem obrigação de cuidar dela melhor do que eu.

-Eu vou ignorar sua fala imbecil.- disse Kagome.- acho que você já bebeu demais.- disse, vendo-a ir até o bar e pegar mais um copo de bebida.

-Kagome, que bom vê-la aqui.- A morena fechou os olhos e contou até dez, quando Inuyasha encarava o youkai lobo que acabara de chegar e fora logo cumprimentando _sua_ namorada.

-O que faz aqui, lobo fedido?

-você não é o único que pode freqüentar boates, cara de cachorro!

Kagome estranhou os _cumprimentos_ dos dois e ficou de pé, encarando Kouga.

-Não disse que era amigo de Inuyasha?

-Eu? Amigo desse lobo fedido?- Disse Inuyasha, irado- Nunca! Nem depois que eu morrer!

-Talvez eu tenha me precipitado, demo, eu não vim aqui falar disso, eu vim aqui conversar com a Kagome.

-Como pode ter o descaramento de vir até aqui, me xingar e ainda dar em cima da minha noiva?- Miroku e Sango se esforçaram para segurar Inuyasha. Kouga parecia perplexo.

-Noiva?

-Hai, Kouga.- disse Kagome, mostrando o anel.- eu e o Inuyasha vamos nos casar.

-Agora que você sabe, porque não dá o fora, lobo fedido?

-Isso não fica assim, cara de cachorro!- e saiu. Atravessou a boate.

-Seu tempo acabou à meses Kouga, essa foi sua última chance. Eu até aumentei seu prazo, mas não deu em nada.- uma mulher de cabelos castanhos usando um vestido azul escuro curtíssimo, de alças finas e decote mais do que exagerado disse ao youkai.

-Você não pretende fazer nada com ela, pretende, Yuki?

-Eu já fiz, meu bem.- disse ela.- eu cortei os freios do carro delas. Quando elas acelerarem, perderão o controle do carro.

Kouga se afastou de Yuki. Ela era louca. Saiu da boate e pegou o celular.

-Mushi, mushi? É da polícia? Eu queria fazer uma denúncia...

-Sango, vamos embora? Não tem mais 'clima' para ficar aqui.- disse Kagome, olhando para o irritado Inuyasha.

-Tem razão. Vamos embora.- disse aos dois homens. Eles se levantaram e saíram da boate.

Como haviam ido em carros diferentes, Sango e Kagome foram para o carro de Sakura. Assim que saíram da boate, o carro da polícia chegou. Entraram na boate e logo saíam com Yuki algemada. Ela viu Kouga apoiado em seu próprio carro e gritou:

-VOCÊ ME PAGA, SEU MALDITO!

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Sango-chan, não precisa ir tão rápido, não temos nada para fazer em casa, principalmente a essa hora.- disse Kagome, vendo que o velocímetro já chegava ao 100km/h.

-Mas não sou eu! Os freios que não querem funcionar.- disse Sango, pisando fortemente no pedal, mas nada acontecia. Kagome olhou-a preocupada, vendo a velocidade subir para 120km/h.

-Sango, não brinque!

-Não estou brincando!- disse Sango. Ela arregalou os olhos, quando a rua começou a inclinar. Tentou a todo custo frear, mas nada acontecia. A velocidade passou para 140km/h e logo, elas duas não viam mais nada, apenas a parede de alguma loja.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

**Bem, eu disse que esse capítulo não seria feliz e de fato, não foi.**

**Será que elas vão morrer? (Que pergunta mais óbvia, não? É claro que sim! Assim eu posso ficar com o Inu e o Miroku só pra mim, hehe)**

**O que será que vai acontecer? Se querem mesmo saber, não percam o próximo capítulo de Recomeçando. (haha, parece chamada de último capítulo de novela) XD**

**Agora, às reviews:**

_**Taisho Girl S2:**_** olá! Arigatou pela review, me deixou muito feliz XD não tem problema não ter deixado review no último cap (você perde tanto tempo lendo minhas fics que eu não posso reclamar de nada)**

**Que bom que gostou dos últimos capítulos. Quando ao Kouga e a Yuki, bem, estou pensando em manda-la para o manicômio, o que acha? Ficou provado nesse capítulo que ela é doida, então...**

**Para o Kouga, eu tenho outros fins... Bem, gomen pela minha demora.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Miaka Takashi:**_** olá! ****Domo arigatou pela review, que bom que está gostando da fic. Eles vão sofrer só mais um pouquinho, prometo!**

**Até a próxima, bjos e ja ne.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Domo minna:)**

**Como vcs estã... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**O grito da autora pode ser ouvido em uma galáxia muito distante, fazendo os aliens de cabeças enormes e corpos pequenos se assustarem e dizerem, em sua língua:**

**Esses aliens da terra são muito estranhos.**

**A autora, dentro de uma nave espacial, aumenta a velocidade, tentando fugir do foguete que a seguia, onde dentro dele encontravam-se todos os leitores de Recomeçando, com rostos super feroses... ela acelera mais ainda e por fim pousa no planeta dos aliens onde, -agradeçendo a deus- seus leitores não podem entrar...**

**Bem, deixando a brincadeira de lado, eu queria pedir mais que desculpas, perdões ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas eu tive muitos motivos:**

**1º) a 8ª série é bem mais difícil do que eu pensei (imagino o ensino médio, aiai), pois além das matérias normais (Matemática, etc) terem se tornado 1000 vezes mais difíceis, eu ainda estou tendo química e mais para frente terei física, e as duas misturadas com Biologia (passei a detestar ciências), então, estou tendo que (pela primeira vez na minha vida, já que eu sempre tive uma grande capacidade de absorção de informação) estudar de verdade.**

**2º) como eu vou tentar passar no CEFET, acho que todo mundo sabe o que é, eu comecei a fazer um cursinho preparatório, mas para isso, eu tentei uma bolsa e tive que estudar d (eu falo mutíssimo sério) mesmo para a prova, e pensem: estudar p/ a escola e p/ cursinho ao mesmo tempo não dá, néh?**

**3º) meu pai (aleluia, glória ao pai, ao filho e ao espírito santo, amém) assinou uma net de verdade, com velox e tudo mais, e eu naum tenho mais que esperar até o fim de semana para postar, mas, como tudo tem seu preço, eu tive que esperar ainda mais uma semana para ele instalar o modem, e por isso, me atrasei ainda mais.**

**Bem, espero que tenham entendido e que acreditem (é tudo verdade)...**

**Então, vamos à fic:**

12º- Bebê à vista

-Levem-nas para a Emergência agora! Vamos precisar fazer uma transfusão de sangue e verificar se não há nada mais grave.

As luzes passavam muito rapidamente, não sabia onde estava ou o que havia acontecido, só sentia uma dor agonizante atingindo-a, quase insuportável. Percebeu que entravam em uma sala e que logo injetavam alguma coisa em sua veia, fazendo com que sentisse sua cabeça muito pesada e que logo adormecesse.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Lentamente, Kagome abriu os olhos... A cabeça estava doendo um pouco, mas nada que não pudesse suportar. Olhou ao seu redor: havia várias camas, quase todas preenchidas, mas a sua direita tinha uma com uma pessoa sentada e escorada na cabeceira, lendo um livro. Olhou-a e reconheceu que era Sango.

"Sango-chan está lendo um livro? Eu estou tendo alucinações ou o quê?".

Kagome tentou se ajeitar melhor na cama, mas então sentiu uma dor na barriga e tocou-a. Viu que havia um ferimento profundo do qual começava a sair sangue.

Olhou para o lado novamente e fixou seus olhos em Sango. Realmente era ela, embora fosse meio improvável que isso realmente fosse verdade, já que desde os tempos de escola, os únicos livros que Sango pegava eram os livros para estudar na véspera das provas, quando estava desesperada. Não que ela fosse uma má aluna, pelo contrário, tinha até raiva – e sendo sincera, uma pontadinha de inveja – por Sango conseguir aprender quase tudo somente prestando atenção nas aulas e quase nunca estudando, mas ela realmente nunca fora muito estudiosa.

Mas era ela. Os cabelos castanhos, longos e lisos eram os mesmos, os olhos cor chocolate também. A única coisa que não reconhecia nela era um corte profundo que havia em sua bochecha, que estava coberto por um curativo.

Sango pareceu reparar que havia acordado e virou-se para ela, e logo depois sorriu.

-Finalmente acordou, K-chan! Eu estava ficando preocupada! Faz várias horas que eu acordei e logo depois as enfermeiras ligaram para os outros avisando e chamando-os aqui, embora eles ainda não tenham chegado...- Tinha uma pontada de desapontamento na voz de Sango -... Demo, você parecia não querer acordar.

-Onde nós estamos?- perguntou olhando mais um pouco envolta.

-Estamos na UTI de um hospital.- Kagome olhou-a e perguntou:

-E o que aconteceu?- o sorriso deixou os lábios de Sango e ela olhou para baixo, os olhos acabando por ocultos pela franja.

-Gomen ne, Kagome. Eu… Eu bati o carro, eu... gomen.

-Tudo bem, Sango-chan, o que importa é que estamos bem, certo?- Foi então que uma fala de Sango veio à sua mente: "Os freios que não querem funcionar" -Os freios foram cortados...

-Nani?- disse Sango. Kagome falara tão baixo que ela não pode ouvir. Olhou para Sango e disse um pouco mais alto:

-Os freios foram cortados, Sango! Lembra-se de ter dito isso para mim?

-Hai, demo...- disse Sango, pensando:- Acha mesmo? Quer dizer, eles podem só ter falhado...

-Onde o carro está?- perguntou Kagome.

-Não sei... Não tinha me preocupado com isso antes...-disse, deixando completamente o livro de lado.

-Depois nos preocupamos com isso...- Kagome tentou ler o título do livro, mas Sango abriu-o novamente e pôs-se a lê-lo, tampando sua visão.-...Que livro é esse, Sango-chan?

Sango olhou-a e depois lhe mostrou a capa do livro. Dizia: Mil e Uma formas de fazer seu namorado pedir-lhe em casamento. Kagome olhou do livro para Sango incrédula e disse:

-Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo. Onde arranjou isso?

-Uma colega de trabalho me emprestou... Disse que funciona.- respondeu, sem olhar para Kagome. Essa balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

-Não gostaria que Miroku lhe pedisse em casamento por vontade própria? Seria realmente romântico, Iie?

-Hai, demo... Como ele não vai pedir dessa forma, pelo menos que seja desse jeito.- disse, virando uma página. Kagome balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e rodou os olhos, pegando uma revista que estava no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Começou a folheá-la desinteressadamente, quando Sango completou:

-Não custa nada tentar, não é?

Kagome fechou a revista e encarou Sango nos olhos. Logo depois, sorriu-lhe, dizendo:

-Você o ama muito, Iie?- Sango suspirou profundamente e disse, com uma lágrima se formando em seu olho, embora essa não lhe rolasse pela face.

-Como você sabe?- disse, fechando o livro e colocando-o no pé da cama. Kagome sorriu ternamente e disse:

-Doushite... Eu sinto a mesma coisa pelo Inuyasha. E eu tenho certeza Sango, que o Miroku sente o mesmo por você.

-Então, porque o Inuyasha já te pediu em casamento e o Miroku não?- Kagome passou a olhar para a revista ainda em suas mãos e passou a folheá-la lentamente, embora ainda sorrindo para Sango.

-Embora eles possam sentir a mesma coisa, eles são pessoas diferentes, Sango. E sendo assim, tem vidas e conceitos diferentes. Simplesmente não podemos pedir que ajam da mesma forma e que pensem igual.

-Sei que você está certa K-chan...- disse Sango, encostando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e fechando os olhos, fazendo com que a lágrima rolasse solitária.- Somente sinto como se não fosse realmente importante para ele.

Kagome ia responder, mas a porta se abriu e por ela passaram Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, embora as duas mulheres pudessem ouvir claramente Sakura do lado de fora, berrando algo parecido com: "Como só podem entrar três de uma vez" e por isso vai. Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos e voltou para tentar controlar a noiva.

No entanto, um segundo depois nem Kagome nem Sango conseguiram ver mais nada. Inuyasha e Miroku as abraçavam tão forte que nem conseguiam mais destingir que corpo era de quem. Eles começaram a murmurar coisas como "Vocês nos preocuparam" ou "Quase tivemos um infarto". Sango e Kagome se entreolharam e sorriram, mas os olhos de Sango se arregalaram quando ouviu o que Miroku tinha dito.

-Nani?- Miroku a olhou ternamente e disse:

-Eu tive muito medo de te perder, Sango. Não imagina como. Aceita se casar comigo?

Sango começou a chorar e o abraçou. Miroku arregalou os olhos, mas correspondeu ao abraço.

-Isso é um Hai?

-Hai!!!- ela disse, feliz.

-Tudo terminou bem, afinal de contas.- Disse Kagome, sorrindo e Inuyasha concordou com um simples aceno de cabeça, também sorrindo.

Quando Sango e Miroku iam se beijar, porém, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e gritou:

-NANI? Isso é um hospital, dê-se ao respeito!

-Ora, Damare!- disse alguém atrás dela a qual a voz todos reconheceram. Parecia que Sakura tinha conseguido com que deixassem os quatro entrar. A ruiva passou pela enfermeira e disse-lhe:- Elas quase morreram, deixe-os em paz! Sem contar que, além de ser um grande momento, quem deve lembrar que isso é um Hospital é você, onde já se viu ficar gritando aqui dentro?

-Chega, Sakura- disse calmamente Sesshoumaru. Ela olhou para ele e suspirou.

-Wari, wari.

Sakura virou-se para Sango e Kagome e sorriu.

-Daijoubu?- Sango e Kagome se entreolharam e sorriram, ao responder:

-Hai, arigatou, Sakura-chan.- elas sabiam que Sakura não era muito dessas que fica abraçando as amigas o tempo todo, mesmo quando era um caso de tragédia. Então, claro que foi uma grande surpresa quando Sakura abraçou as duas. No entanto, o momento não durou muito, depois que Kagome disse:

-Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, nós acabamos com seu carro!

Sakura desfez o abraço e deu um soco fraco na cabeça de Kagome e disse brava:

-Baka yarou! Vocês duas quase morreram e você está preocupada com um carro idiota! Eu esperava uma idiotice dessas da Sango, mesmo porque era ela quem estava dirigindo, mas não de você, Kagome!

Sango fuzilou-a com o olhar, mas Sakura somente balançou os ombros.

Nesse momento, uma médica entrou no quarto e disse:

-Ah, finalmente acordou, Srta Higurashi.

Kagome viu Sakura olhar a médica com um pouco de raiva e, se não estivesse enganada, com uma pontadinha de ciúmes, só não conseguiu entender por quê. Tudo bem que a médica fosse bonita; cabelos negros, ondulados até a cintura, olhos azuis claros e corpo magro, mas a ruiva ganhava dela de longe. Mesmo porque – pelo menos Kagome sempre achara – que os cabelos ruivos e os olhos violetas sempre deram um toque exótico e sensual a amiga.

Foi então que entendeu. A médica olhava direto e descaradamente para Sesshoumaru, e não se preocupava em avaliá-lo de cima a baixo na frente de todos. Embora não parecesse se importar, Sesshoumaru também não fazia nada para evitar.

A médica balançou a cabeça saindo de seu "transe" e voltou a falar, após fazer alguns exames básicos nas duas mulheres (medir a pressão, etc) disse:

-Acho que em alguns dias, não mais do que quatro, creio, poderão receber alta.

-Hountou ni?- disse Sango, com os olhos brilhando e a médica fez que sim com a cabeça.- Sugoi!

-Eu vou indo.- disse a médica, dando mais uma olhada para Sesshoumaru.- O horário de visitas está quase acabando, sinto ter de dizer que devem ir embora.

Quando ela saiu, surpreendendo Kagome, a expressão de Sakura voltou automaticamente ao normal e disse:

-Bem, então acho que temos que ir embora.

Sango e Kagome suspiraram, concordando em seguida com um aceno de cabeça.

-Sore ja.- disse Sakura, despedindo-se delas. Os homens também se despediram e eles estavam quase na porta, quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Sakura e ela simplesmente desviou dele e saiu do quarto. Inuyasha e Miroku trocaram olhares e saíram atrás da ruiva, enquanto Sesshoumaru ainda estava um pouco perdido. Um segundo depois, um mínimo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ele saiu do quarto também.

Ele mal saiu do quarto e Sango disse para Kagome:

-Você viu como aquela médica estava olhando para o Sesshoumaru? Não sei como Sakura-chan não a atacou.

-Ora, mas o Sesshoumaru não estava ligando.- disse ela começando a ler um artigo da revista antes esquecida.

-Hai, mas também não estava fazendo nada para evitar.

-Você queria que ele chegasse para a mulher e dissesse: 'Onegai, poderia parar de olhar para mim para minha noiva não ficar com ciúmes, e por sinal, ela está aqui'.

-Não sei o que eu iria querer, mas se fosse com o meu namorado, eu iria ter estrangulado aquela mulher, ou no mínimo, matado ela a pauladas.

-Acho que a Sakura-chan decidiu descontar sua raiva no Sesshoumaru, você viu como ela ignorou ele? Parecia muito brava.-disse Kagome, desistindo por fim de ler a revista.

-Hai, mas se eu não estou enganada, eu poderia jurar que eu vi o Sesshoumaru sorrindo.

Kagome olhou para ela, tendo quase engasgado com sua própria saliva.

-Sesshoumaru, sorrindo? Certo, Sango-chan. Acho que esse livro idiota está fazendo mal para seu cérebro, está queimando neurônios.

-Eu sei que parece absurdo, mas é como se ele tivesse ficado feliz em ver que Sakura-chan estava com ciúmes.

-Esquece isso, vai.- disse Kagome.- Está contente agora?

Sango pareceu se lembrar de que agora estava – como ela desejara tanto – noiva de Miroku e sorriu tanto que parecia que seu maxilar iria se deslocar.

-Muito. Eu estou com vontade de gritar.- Kagome arregalou os olhos e tampou os ouvidos, dizendo:

-Onegai, Iie! Meus ouvidos não suportariam a força de sua euforia.

-Foi só força de expressão...- disse Sango, cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada. No entanto, sua alegria era tanta que logo seus braços se soltaram e ela estava quase dando pulos de alegria.- Ureshii!!!!!

Kagome sorriu e pensou: "Essa será uma noite longa, se Sango continuar desse jeito!" e se virou para dormir.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

Sesshoumaru mantinha seus olhos fixos na rua movimentada de Tóquio, mas de vez em quando lançava um olhar para Sakura. Ela mantinha no rosto uma expressão neutra, mas seu olhar expressava toda a raiva e – se não estava enganado, e tinha certeza que não estava – seu ciúme. Ela olhava para a rua, mas ele sabia que era apenas para não conversar com ele. Sorriu levemente. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita quando estava brava.

Numa súbita idéia, virou à esquerda. Sakura olhou para ele, mas não comentou nada. Sorriu novamente. Sabia que ela estava brava demais até para questioná-lo.

"Eu não iria mostrar isso agora, pretendia fazer surpresa por mais algum tempo, mas acho que isso seria uma das poucas coisas que a acalmaria". Ele seguiu por alguns quarteirões até chegar em um prédio em um bairro nobre da cidade. O prédio era muito grande e muito bem localizado. Ele parou com o carro em frente ao portão, onde ao lado havia uma guarita com um guarda.

Sesshoumaru conversou com o guarda e esse logo abriu o portão. Ele dirigiu até uma vaga específica do estacionamento subterrâneo e parou o carro, saindo em seguida, enquanto Sakura ficou apenas olhando-o contornar o carro e abrir a porta para ela.

-O que está fazendo?- ela disse, sem aceitar a mão estendida dele. Sesshoumaru sorriu mais uma vez, segurando a vontade de rir do ciúme infantil dela e eles seguiram até um elevador. Ele apertou o botão do último andar.

-Aonde está me levando?- Sakura disse, olhando-o com o canto dos olhos.

-Você vai ver.- ele disse simplesmente. Ela respirou fundo e virou o rosto. Ele olhou-a mais atentamente. Estava realmente linda. Usava um vestido lilás de tecido leve, longo até os joelhos, falsamente tomara-que-caia, solto desde abaixo do busto, onde ainda era colado ao corpo, com a barriga bem saliente. Possuía uma parte como se fosse um casaco de mangas longas e coladas, na cor branca, como se fosse de outra blusa. Os cabelos estavam quase totalmente soltos, mas com duas mechas laterais presas atrás, por cima do cabelo, deixando a franja de lado, dando um charme a mais.

"Como ela pode pensar que eu olharia para outra mulher sendo tão linda?" Pensou o youkai.

Alguns segundos depois o elevador parou e as portas se abriram. Ele dava diretamente dentro do apartamento. Esse já estava todo mobiliado e era muitíssimo espaçoso, sendo a cobertura. O Elevador dava em uma sala bem espaçosa com dois sofás de cor azul marinho, um de três lugares na parede à esquerda do elevador e um de dois, na parede oposta ao elevador além de uma poltrona na parede esquerda. No centro, havia uma mesa de vidro muito grosso meio azulado (puxado para o azul escuro) e alguns quadros na parede. Havia três portas.

(Eu vou descrever o resto do apartamento, para não ter de fazer isso depois, mas eles continuam em frente ao elevador, viu gente? Quem não quiser ler é só pular 5 parágrafos sem contar com esse e começar do próximo) A da parede à direita, ao lado da poltrona levava a outra sala, essa de TV. Era uma sala muito grande, com um sofá de quatro lugares cor de creme na parede à esquerda da porta e uma poltrona no lado oposto à porta, e na parede em frente ao sofá havia uma estante de marfim com uma TV de 42 polegadas de tela plana, DVD, Som e todas essas coisas. No centro da sala havia uma mesa também de marfim com alguns enfeites, tudo isso sobre um belo tapete branco (Como se fosse feito de pele de urso polar, mas não é). Na parede da porta, ainda havia uma cômoda de marfim com várias fotografias. Ao lado da estante com a TV, havia uma porta de varanda, toda de vidro. Era uma varanda bem grande para um apartamento, mas nela não havia nada.

Na parede onde está o sofá cor de creme tem uma porta do lado direito do sofá (Entre ele e a poltrona) que leva à sala de jantar, composta por uma mesa com oito cadeiras, feita de vidro. Na parede à direita da porta, há outra porta, que leva a cozinha, toda em branco. Voltando à sala de TV, existe uma porta ao lado direito da poltrona, mais perto da estante com a TV, que dá para uma suíte de hóspedes bem espaçoso. Tem uma cama de casal muito confortável, um rack com uma TV de 20 polegadas e tela plana e um DVD, um guarda roupa escuro e uma porta para um pequeno banheiro. Ainda na sala de TV, ao lado dessa mesma porta, há outra que leva a cobertura, onde existem duas piscinas, uma retangular e outra redonda, as duas fundas, cercadas por algumas esteiras. Existem dois cômodos ali, um com um grande sofá preto e uma TV Gigante, de 53 polegadas e um DVD e outro, com três computadores.

Voltando à sala de estar, a porta ao lado do sofá de dois lugares dá para um banheiro social. Ele é todo em mármore escuro, possui uma banheira redonda grande preta, ao fundo, ao lado de um Box. Do lado esquerdo, mais perto da porta, há uma pia também em mármore escuro e do outro lado a privada.

A porta ao lado do sofá de três lugares leva a um pequeno corredor. Neste, logo à direita, tem uma porta, que leva a uma suíte (para filhos) com uma cama de solteiro com a cabeceira encostada na parede à esquerda da porta. Na parede oposta à porta encontra-se uma porta de vidro que dá para uma varanda, na parede do lado direito da porta (em frente à cama) há um rack com uma TV de 29 polegadas e tela plana, com um DVD e um play station 3. na parede da porta há uma escrivaninha com um computador. Em uma porta do lado direito da cama, existe um banheiro todo em mármore branco, também com uma banheira redonda. Uma porta do outro lado da cama leva ao Closet. Todo o quarto tem detalhes em rosa claro, mas é basicamente branco.

Voltando ao corredor, caminhando um pouco para a esquerda a uma porta que leva a outra suíte. Na parede da porta, logo ao lado dessa, há uma cama de solteiro. Em frente a essa há uma estante igual a do outro quarto. Na parede há direita da porta há uma escrivaninha com um computador preto. Na parede do lado direito a porta, há duas portas, uma que leva ao Closet e outra que leva ao banheiro, igual ao do outro quarto. Ao lado da estante, na parede oposta a porta, há uma porta de vidro que leva a uma varanda. O quarto é, como o outro, basicamente branco, mas tem detalhes em preto.

No fim do lado esquerdo do corredor há uma última porta, que leva a suíte de casal. Esse quarto é visivelmente maior que todos os outros. Na parede da porta, do lado direito, há uma grande cama de casal. Do lado dessa, há uma porta de vidro que leva a uma grande varanda. Em frente à cama, há um rack branco com uma TV de 29 polegadas e um DVD. Do lado direito desse, tem uma porta que leva a um grande banheiro de mármore branco com uma banheira enorme (para 2) redonda, um Box também grande – e para dois também – e o resto. Do lado esquerdo do rack há uma porta que dá para o closet, que é quase o triplo do tamanho dos closets dos outros quartos. Na parede há esquerda a porta do corredor há uma grande escrivaninha branca, com dois computadores.

Sakura olhou toda a sala e se virou para Sesshoumaru, confusa:

-Que é esse apartamento?- Sesshoumaru sorriu e se aproximou, abraçando-a.

-Esse é o apartamento em que eu, você, Rin e o nosso bebê vamos morar. Eu o comprei para quando nos casarmos.

Sakura ficou encarando-o por vários minutos. Sesshoumaru, cansado da falta de resposta da futura esposa, diz:

-Você não gostou?

-Eu gostei, sim, ele é lindo, na verdade, maravilhoso, demo...

-Demo...- ele a incentivou a continuar.

-Se você acha que eu vou esquecer o motivo de estar com raiva de você está muito enganado!

Sesshoumaru respirou com força. Porque Sakura tinha que ser tão complicada? Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos violeta dela e disse seriamente:

-Eu nunca olharia para qualquer outra mulher com algum tipo de interesse que não fosse você, Sakura. Aishiteru... Nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso.

Sakura respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu sei... Demo, eu não gosto que outras mulheres fiquem olhando para você como aquela descarada ficou, eu morro de ciúmes... Kuso!

Ele sorriu divertido. Só faltava ela espernear como uma criancinha.

-O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que mandasse ela parar de me olhar porque você estava com ciúmes?

-Não sei! Mas me deu vontade de pular no pescoço dela e matá-la da forma mais dolorosa que eu conseguisse pensar. E vê se para de sorrir desse jeito!

Sesshoumaru teve de se controlar para não rir. Ele abraçou a noiva e disse:

-Não se preocupe, eu nunca vou deixar você.

Sakura respirou fundo e disse, correspondendo ao abraço:

-Aishiteru.

-Watashi mo.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

-Eu odeio esse lugar! Aqui é tão tedioso!- disse pela décima vez Sango, de braços cruzados, como uma criança. Kagome se controlou para não rodar os olhos, também pela décima vez e em vez disso, fechou-os, contando até dez para não mandar Sango calar a boca.

-Sango-chan, pare de falar isso, desde que saímos da UTI à três dias você tem ficado cada vez mais chata!

-Eu estou entediada, K-chan!

-Olha, estamos apenas esperando que Inuyasha Sakura e Miroku venham nos buscar e vamos embora, então pare de reclamar.

Sango bufou e se sentou novamente na cama. As duas já haviam recebido a alta da médica a algumas horas, mas parecia que Inuyasha, Sakura e Miroku estavam do outro lado do planeta, de tanto que demoravam.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu e o trio chegou. Sakura se antecipou e entregou a elas duas mudas de roupas.

-Aqui está.

-Arigatou.- disse Kagome, Sango se controlou para não bufar novamente. Elas entraram no banheiro e se trocaram. Enquanto isso, Miroku disse baixo, olhando para a porta do banheiro:

-Quem dera se eu tivesse visão de raio-X, ia adorar ver a Sango-chan de lingerie.

Um segundo depois, ele estava recebendo dois socos na cabeça, um de Inuyasha e outro de Sakura.

-Itai! Como vocês são maus, foi só um comentário.

Sango e Kagome saíram do quarto e todos estavam saindo do hospital, quando Kagome lembrou-se, ao ver Sango segurando-o:

-Aliás, Sango-chan, como você conseguiu trazer esse livro para cá?

-Ele estava dentro do carro no dia do acidente. A equipe de resgate achou e trouxe, junto com as nossas bolsas e nossos documentos. E olha o que eu achei:

Ela abriu na última página do livro, onde estava escrito: _e por fim, se tudo falhar, só resta uma coisa: sofra um acidente. Isso fará com que seu namorado sinta medo de que você morra e logo te pedirá em casamento. A única coisa que não pode acontecer é você morrer no acidente_.

Kagome olhou do livro para Sango e perguntou:

-Você não tinha lido isso antes, tinha, Sango?

-Credo, Kagome! – ela disse, levando a mão ao coração.- eu tenho amor próprio, antes eu do que isso! Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de arriscar a minha vida só por isso?

E piscou. Kagome sorriu. Realmente, Sango não seria louca o bastante para quase matá-las apenas para convencer Miroku de se casar com ela, seria?

Mas um chamado tirou Kagome de seus pensamentos.

-SRTA HIMURA! MATTE, ONEGAI!

A médica que as atendera vinha correndo na direção de Sango, que tinha uma expressão de: "Ela é louca?". Kagome olhou brevemente para Sakura e viu que a expressão dela só estava um pouco nervosa e sorriu. Ela e Sesshoumaru provavelmente tinham se entendido, mas Sakura não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes.

-Srta Himura, eu... Tenho...- ofegava a médica, sacudindo alguns papéis em sua mão. -... Uma notícia para... Te dar...

Miroku se aproximou e Sango disse, impaciente:

-Então fale logo!

-Você... Está...

-Nani?

-Grávida.

-Nani?- disseram Inuyasha e Kagome. Miroku não conseguia expressar nada, Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados e Sango...

-Miroku!- gritou Sakura bem a tempo. O Houshi conseguiu segurar Sango antes que ela caísse contra o chão, desmaiada.

-Vamos levá-la para uma...- começou a médica, mas Sakura entrou na frente.

-Pode deixar, Dra., nós cuidamos dela.

-Demo...- A médica arregalou os olhos, quando Sakura começou a dar tapas fracos no rosto de Sango.- Kami-sama! Esse não é o jeito correto de tratar uma pessoa passando mal!

Kagome se afastou e se encostou a Inuyasha quando viu uma veia latejando na testa de Sakura. Sango despertou e ela e Miroku se afastaram, quando Sakura virou-se para a médica e disse:

-Olhe, eu já cansei de você tentando se meter em tudo, você sabia que aquele homem a quem você tanto olhava aquele dia é o meu noivo e que o filho que eu vou ter é dele?

-Eu não...- falar a médica, mas Sakura não deixou.

-Eu sei a melhor forma de tratar alguém que desmaiou graças a essa notícia porque eu já sofri disso duas vezes, a segunda na frente de um restaurante inteiro e...

Sakura parou de falar e levou a mão à barriga com tamanho de sete meses de gravidez. Desceu um pouco mais e notou que estava sangrando.

-Minha bolsa estourou!Itai!

Inuyasha e Miroku a ampararam, e a médica guiou o grupo até uma sala de parto, indo depois chamar um médico especializado.

-Como pode ser, você não tem nem quatro meses de gravidez, e pelo que eu me lembre, você disse que a gestação de filho de youkai dura cinco meses.- disse Sango, ainda abalada pela própria notícia de gravidez.

-Vai nascer... Itai! Prematuro, Baka!- disse Sakura.

Kagome se afastou e avisou Sesshoumaru por telefone. Logo se aproximou e disse:

-Sesshoumaru está vindo, acabou de abandonar o tribunal para vir para cá.

-Shimatta! Esse Julgamento era importante.

-Não mais que o filho dele.- disse Miroku.

O médico entrou na sala e disse:

-Peço que saiam todos, o pai está aqui? Soube que já estavam aqui quando a bolsa rompeu.

-Hai, mas o pai não está aqui.- disse Inuyasha.

-Bem, teremos que começar sem ele. Seja forte.

OOooOOooOOooOO 

**E aí, minna-san, gostaram?**

**Esse capítulo é mais felizinho, embora eu ache que ele ficou detalhado d (principalmente na parte do apartamento), mas enfim, eu gostei XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e que me desculpem pela demora (Sumimasen)**

**Vamos às reviews:**

_**Cris:**_** muito obrigada pela review, me deixou muito feliz.Bem, no fim acabou tudo dando certo, não? Foi apenas um sustoXD espero que não tenha ficado brava...**

**Eu? Cruel? Nãooo! Eu só não podia continuar, e mesmo porque, como eu disse, foi apenas um susto, não aconteceu nada (quer dizer, com isso, a Sango descobriu que estava grávida, né?)**

**Muito obrigada pela review, mil desculpas pela demora em postar e continue acompanhando a fic.**

**Até a próxima.**

_**Val Higurashi:**_** olá, muito obrigada pela review, estou muito contenteXD olha, nesse capítulo nem teve tanta tortura, sabe, eu fui até muito boazinha, afinal, nem aconteceu nada no acidente... realmente, a polícia não presto mesmo, mas eu não podia colocar que ela ia interferir senão perderia a graça (bem, graça não teve, mas perderia a ação) Desculpe pela demora em postar, continue acompanhando, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjos e até a próxima.**


End file.
